Bajo El Manto Negro
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: El misterio orquesta una nueva batalla final usando como escenario al colosal Hogwarts. En ese lugar, dos de estudiantes valiosos deberán hacer el máximo sacrificio para derrotar El Manto Negro: La Gran Conspiración. Donde el Amor -sí- tiene lógica...
1. Manto Negro I: Misterio

¡Hola! Primero me presentaré, me llamo Diana. Soy una autora más de , y fan de la pareja Rose&Scorpius. Es por esto último que me he animado a "tejer" las bases de este ambicioso proyecto que traigo entre dedos. Cada capítulo ya está pensado, pero solo falta de su apoyo para atreverme a publicarlo. (; Sus reviews serán la fuente de energía ecológica para este máquina jajaja...

Bajo El Manto Negro será una historia atípica. Primero que todo, porque es idea mía ( y no digo eso como algo bueno ). Segundo porque no encontrarán el enamoramiento repentino de Rose y Scorpius al tercer capítulo, PERO SÍ, el "alborotamiento" de sus hormonas a partir de segundo capítulo. En realidad de Scorpius, pues Rose aquí no pinta como la típica Rose que nos describen nuestras historias favoritas. Aquí Rose es una mujer lógica, sin emociones, fría, y... virgen. Detalles ultra necesarios para justificar la curiosidad del rubio heredero en la pelirroja anormal. (; Ella será pedante, él ególatra. Espero tengan pasciencia y den una oportunidad a la historia para que vean la evolución de los personajes, aceptando su pasado.

Por favor, dejen reviews... LOS NECESITO.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo el primer cap, que en sí, es introductorio y es un poco de relleno con matices generales de lo que verán en la historia a lo largo de los caps...

¡Bienvenidos!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a quienes ella cedió ciertos derechos. No me incluyo entre ellos.**

**liRose Multicolor**_. lR_Multicolor (_Twitter_)_

"**Bajo El Manto Negro"**

_**Fragmentos de un artículo del Diario EL PROFETA. Agosto, 2023.**_

… _Y es que, mis queridos lectores, los misterios aún no están resueltos. _

_Según me informan mis fuentes en el interior del Ministerio, el departamento de Aurores no ha sido capaz de esclarecer la terrible muerte del estudiante de séptimo año, Zacarías Samuels, acontecido en Hogsmeade, durante la última visita autorizada por el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts antes de finalizar el período escolar. Caso, donde por cierto, las circunstancias que rodean a la víctima son muy peculiares –como bien sabrán porque este prestigioso Diario se los informó en aquella oportunidad–. Sin embargo, hoy conocemos un nuevo dato, lectores; aparentemente, el cuerpo del joven no ha sido reclamado por ningún familiar, por lo tanto, se sospecha de una orfandad –incluso– desconocida por la mismísima base de datos del Ministerio y por Hogwarts._

…

_Aún teniendo en cuenta la situación penumbrosa que rodea al joven Samuels, esta periodista les informa que el Ministerio ha detenido su investigación. Así como lo leen. Los organismos encargados han llegado a un callejón sin salida donde se pone en manifiesto la ineptitud del actual Ministerio de Magia ante la ausencia de Harry Potter en el Departamento de Aurores._

_A tal punto que varios informantes –anónimos, por supuesto– le han confesado a esta periodista la desesperación que el propio Primer Ministro vive ante la presión asumida después de aceptar el cargo tras la dimisión abrupta de Kingsley hace pocos meses. Y todo se debe a que esta investigación no es un caso cualquiera, ni mucho menos. En primicia les informo los rumores que enlazan el caso de Amanda Jord y su –supuesto– "suicidio" con la trágica muerte de Zacarías Samuels._

_Pero esa información –EXTRAOFICIAL– se las ampliaré en mi siguiente artículo._

Capítulo 1: De Misteriosos Objetos y de Retos Asignados.

.

_En esta historia, la princesa necesita un reino…_

.

**&**. Parte I.

—¡Rose! –gritó una chica de diecisiete años–. No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? No. Me doy cuenta que no –resopló Brenda.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando –aseguró Rose, sonriendo suavemente.

Su amiga se sentó junto a ella, y dijo en tono jovial: —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pienses tanto?

Rose frunció el ceño y, luego de unos minutos, contestó:

—No puedo ser exacta porque –en realidad– no llevó la cuenta. Pero… si consideramos los seis años conociéndonos, puedo llegar a una verídica respuesta. Bien, tomaremos en cuenta cada año, que tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días; a éstos les restamos los días de vacaciones y quedan unos doscientos días por año. Ahora bien, si multiplicamos esa cantidad por…

—Para. Era una pregunta retórica, Rose. Nada más –sonrió–.

Rose parpadeó dos o tres veces.

—¿Formulaste la pregunta sin la intención de recibir una respuesta? –inquirió Rose. Su amiga asintió con su cabeza—. Eso aún no tiene sentido para mí, Brenda. ¿Qué caso tiene formular una inquietud si no es para recibir una respuesta verídica?

—Tomaré eso como una pregunta retórica –dijo Brenda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rose atinó a sonreír junto a Brenda. Su mejor/única amiga era –definitivamente– un ser indescriptible y libre, totalmente comprometido con el ahora.

—¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Rose.

—Todos estos días te extrañé, Rose. Créeme; no eres reemplazable –contestó Brenda, tomando su mano con cariño sencillo.

—¿Extrañarme? Pero solo estuvimos distanciadas unas pocas horas, Brenda. Disfrutamos juntas las vacaciones. –suspiró–. Y lógicamente soy irreemplazable. Mi código genético me permite…

—Exactamente por eso te extrañé, Rose. Tus respuestas lógicas son… tú –afirmó Brenda, rompiendo el agarre de sus manos para acabar sentándose en su puesto frente a Rose.

Rose parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. —Los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de actuar con lógica, y aún así, el ser humano prefiere guiarse por sus instintos bestiales –criticó, mirando el paisaje borroso a las afueras del tren.

Brenda sonrió comprensivamente. —¿Instintos bestiales?

—Sí, instintos bestiales. Trayendo como consecuencia atrocidades como la injusticia y la guerra. –calificó usando su tono contundente.

—Bueno sí, Rose pero, ¿instintos bestiales? ¿Cómo cuál?

La aludida dejó de mirar el paisaje y giró su rostro a su amiga, para decir: —Como el sexo, por ejemplo.

Brenda quedó estupefacta ante su declaración, y el semblante tranquilo con el cuál se expresó.

—Ya sabes –continuó Rose sin hacer acato a la expresión de su pelinegra amiga—. El sexo es la característica que mejor nos une a las bestias, los animales. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, nos diferencia. Pues el ser humano hace caso al llamado del apareamiento con el único objetivo de obtener un placer efímero y completamente físico, sin cumplir con el objetivo –real– del sexo.

La pelinegra tenía una mueca graciosa en su rostro. Mitad risa, mitad estupefacción. Su amiga podía salir con cada cosa.

—Me da miedo preguntar, pero lo haré. ¿Cuál es el objetivo del sexo, Rose?

—Concebir crías. Bueno, en el caso de los humanos, se trata de concebir hijos –respondió ella, afirmando con su cabeza-.

—A eso se le llama hacer el amor –replicó Brenda suavemente–.

—Ese bien podría ser el término poético de la necesidad sexual. Sin embargo, innumerables estudios afirman mi pensamiento, Brenda. El único objetivo del sexo es concebir descendientes. Es por ello, los seres humanos deberían dedicarse a aparearse solo cuando su proyecto familiar así lo indique y no por gusto –aseveró Rose con tono natural.

—Cariño –sonrió–, ahí sí creo que estás siendo inobjetiva.

—Subjetiva. Se dice subjetiva. No creo siquiera exista la palabra inobjetiva –corrigió inmediatamente la pelirroja sin mala intención.

—Como se diga. Realmente no me interesa, Rose –agregó con rapidez antes que ella le replicara algo–. No es mi punto, además. Lo que intento decir al considerarte _subjetiva_, es que te refieres al sexo con tanta tranquilidad porque no lo conoces.

La pelirroja castaña frunció el ceño. —Claro que lo conozco. En mis libros…

Brenda la interrumpió diciendo: —No, Rose. El conocimiento del que te hablo no es teórico; tus libros no son capaces de enseñarte esto. El sexo… el sexo son sensaciones, amiga. Es activar tus cinco sentidos para vibrar… -susurró sonrojándose, quizá recordando algo.

La joven la escuchó con atención y, al mismo tiempo, detallo la belleza de Brenda. Con sus grandes ojos y sus labios gruesos era el delirio de varios chicos en el Colegio. Incluso James quiso salir con ella. Usando sus ojos cafés, Rose definió el rostro blanco, como la natilla, de su amiga en una palabra: Preciosa.

—No estoy siendo subjetiva –aseguró Rose, saliendo de su letargo—. Mi inexperiencia práctica no me incapacita de una evaluación objetiva y científica de la realidad. En cambio, tu definición de sexo se basa en una conceptualización errónea y poco científica. Tus parámetros críticos quedaron nublados durante tu experiencia evaluativa, estoy segura.

—Puede que sí –rió Brenda—. Pero ya veremos qué me dices cuando vivas la experiencia.

—Escucharás –corrigió abruptamente—. El ser humano no puede ver el sonido, por lo tanto, no podrás ver las palabras que emitiré desde mi boca, Brenda. –calló un momento, para luego agregar–: Y respecto al complemento circunstancial de tu oración… ¿Debería vivir esa experiencia pronto?

En esta ocasión fue Brenda quien parpadeó. —¿Cuál experiencia? –preguntó.

—El sexo. ¿Debería tener sexo pronto? No me refiero a un corto plazo, hablando de días o semanas. Pero quizá, yo…

—No. No, Rose –Brenda tomó entre sus manos, las de ella—. Tú debes vivir esa experiencia de forma natural, llena de amor y…

—Brenda, el sexo no tiene relación con el amor. –interrumpió Rose seriamente.

Brenda miró de una forma muy maternal a Rose. —Para ti sí la tendrá, Rose. Tu pureza no se manchará con el pecado –habló con un deje de espiritualidad y fe muy grande.

—No creo en Dios, Brenda. Por lo tanto, tus argumentos… –rió.

Rose sintió como su amiga apretó con mayor fuerza sus manos. Dejó de reír y esperó –pacientemente– la continuación de sus palabras.

—No hablo de creer o no en Dios. El pecado existe, sin importar a dónde nos lleve, el pecado sí existe. Rose –llamó su atención—, prométeme que no buscarás el pecado. Esperarás a enamorarte. Sólo prométemelo, aunque no creas en el amor tampoco –rodó los ojos.

Rose sonrió. —Una promesa sobre este tema no tiene sentido, Brenda. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que no romperé mi palabra? –retó la pelirroja.

—Porque creo en ti –respondió inmediatamente la pelinegra—. Prométemelo, Rose.

Ella suspiró. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo prometo.

Brenda sonrió feliz y soltó sus manos. —Bien. Porque es mi deber mantener tu alma pura e inocente.

—No soy inocente. Mi fría lógica permite tener pensamientos que… No quieres escuchar mi respuesta ¿verdad? ¿Era un comentario con gracia? –su amiga asintió–. Oh –rió graciosamente.

Brenda también lo hizo. Adoraba ver reír a Rose, porque muy pocas veces ocurría.

Suspiró con dolor, si Rose no hubiese vivido aquélla tragedia, quizá ella…

—¿Por qué tienes fe en mí, Brenda?

La pregunta de su amiga la dejó descontrolada por segundos. Aunque no debió sorprenderla, porque aquello era una reacción natural en su mejor amiga. Rose no seguía la secuencia del racionamiento común. La mente de ella tenía la suprema capacidad de abordar tantos y tan diferentes temas para aún así, realizar conclusiones objetivas a cada uno.

Brenda tardó en conectar su sistema al "modo Rose", como le llamaba.

—Simplemente creo en ti. –contestó firmemente.

—Tu respuesta es evasiva. Muy ambigua, de hecho –replicó Rose, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No te va gustar mi respuesta –aseguró Brenda, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Carece de lógica? –Brenda afirmó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, te escucho. La aceptaré y no te replicaré.

—Muy bien. Pero respóndeme primero una duda, ¿cuál es tu motivo para pensar que quizás debas "vivir la experiencia" pronto? –la miró con dolor–. Si es por mi descripción, Rose, te juro…

La aludida sonrió tranquilizadoramente. —De ninguna manera, Brenda. El motivo es otro. Se acerca mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, como sabrás. Y, tengo la certeza, que mi lógica no me ha permitido _vivir_ como una joven común; vengo razonando desde hace varios días. Ni siquiera he vivido la experiencia hormonal/adolescente básica. –suspiró–. Brenda, no he dado mi primer beso –respondió, mirando al infinito—.

Brenda no supo cómo responderle. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decírselo? Ese tema debería discutirlo con la madre. Pero Rose no tiene, suspiró con tristeza en su interior. ¡Qué injusto!, se dijo; y como ella, muchísimos casos en el mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

Tomó una de sus manos y le dijo:

—Tengo fe en ti porque yo sé que el amor existe, Rose. Él te hará revivir.

.

.

_La imagen estaba rodeada de una espesa neblina oscura. Las siluetas de árboles, precisamente enormes pinos, apenas se vislumbraban ante la soberbia espesura. Lentamente un aroma a canela y el sonido de un riachuelo, a lo lejos, se oía con suavidad, funcionando ambos como las sensaciones del contexto en una mala película._

_Entre la neblina, un par de sombras verdosas conversaban._

—_¿Te parece prudente? –preguntó uno de los presentes._

—_No, no me parece prudente. –resopló—. Pero la situación se nos escapó de las manos, amigo. Requerimos de toda la ayuda necesaria –respondió el otro ser, usando una voz ligeramente familiar._

_La primera silueta se movió, distanciándose de su interlocutor. —¡Un par de estudiantes! Esto es inconcebible. Cuando ella se entere… -agregó con un deje de temor en su voz._

—Ella_ no debe enterarse. –determinó el segundo ser._

_La primera silueta se movió insegura. —¿Acaso pretendes que se lo ocultemos? ¿Y a _Él_ también?_

—_Así es. Arriesgaremos nuestro cuello por el bien de la comunidad mágica –aseveró la voz familiar—._

—_Aquí no estamos arriesgando sólo nuestros cuellos, querido amigo. Vamos arriesgar a dos estudiantes más. ¡Dos más! ¿Puedes estar tranquilo con eso?_

_Tras la inquietud, el segundo ser calló por un momento._

—_No. Sin embargo… los sacrificios son necesarios –contestó taciturnamente, alejándose del otro._

.

.

Rose vio una silueta moviéndose fuera del tren y podría jurar haber visto otra sombra pasando lentamente fuera de su ventana. Frunció el ceño. Con dificultad se despertó por completo y levantándose, fue hacia la ventana. En el exterior, donde un conocido paisaje se movía con rapidez, solo había oscuridad. Sin embargo, esperó en su posición un poco más, y nada. Obviamente nada apareció, o reapareció.

Se giró de regreso a su asiento. Justo en el asiento frente al propio, Brenda dormía apaciblemente. Rose sonrió; su amiga siempre dormía durante el final del trayecto a Hogwarts. Lo realmente curioso, se dijo, fue la abrupta necesidad de sueño que sufrió hace minutos. Ella nunca dormía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, en un viaje. Extraño. Considerando su sueño y el haber visto la silueta…

—No, Rose. Tú no viste nada. La supuesta sombra fue producto de tu pesadilla, nada más –murmuró para sí.

Respiró profundo e intentó bloquear el recuerdo de su pesadilla.

Impulsada por el frío que recorría su cuerpo, observó el suelo para buscar y encontrar su bolso cerca de la puerta, justo donde ella lo había dejado. Estiró su cuerpo; una vez tomó entre sus dedos las tiras del bolso, lo jaló con fuerza dejándolo en su regazo para buscar su bufanda dorada y rojo en el interior, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Perpleja quedó cuando, en vez de conseguir su bufanda, tocó con su mano la forma de una cajita. Con prontitud la sacó del bolso y, efectivamente, la pequeña cajita estaba ahí en su mano, envuelta en un material muy parecido al terciopelo de color negro. Optó por mirar a Brenda, razonando el objeto como de ella; sin embargo, cuando giró la caja para dejársela en las piernas de su amiga, Rose notó un pequeño papelito.

Acercándoselo a los ojos, leyó:

—.PARA ROSE. EL RUBÍ COMBINA CON TU AURA.—

—¿Un Rubí? –susurró estupefacta—.

Con cuidado abrió la cajita de terciopelo. De ésta salió el fuerte aroma a canela fresca. Desorientada, Rose se atrevió a observar su interior, descubriendo una hermosa cadena con un rubí brillante como dije. La belleza de la joya la maravilló por largos segundos, motivándola al instante a tocar la gema suavemente, notando la textura delicada de la gema. Ahogando una exaltación, cerró la cajita cuidadosamente.

Miró a su amiga, quien seguía dormida. Una necesidad de ocultar su nueva pertenencia hizo mella en ella, introduciendo atropelladamente la cajita en su bolso. Al hacerlo, notó otro objeto en éste. Pronto lo sacó de su escondite, apareciendo la mitad de una estatuilla con forma de gato. El material dorado brilló con fuerza ante sus ojos, como aceptando su posesión. No obstante, lo que más impresionó a Rose fue el ojo de gema negro. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Brenda, ocultando, al mismo tiempo, la otra pertenencia.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando su bolso con estupefacción. Obviamente, las cosas estaban ocurriendo por una buena razón, aunque ella lo desconociera. Apartó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia fuera de la puerta del vagón. Allí afuera había una o más personas que conocían la intención de colocar los misteriosos objetos en su bolso, razonó, pues estos no llegaron solos hasta ella. Misteriosos objetos. En singular, misterio, no era una palabra que usase mucho pues carecía de lógica. Sin embargo, las actuales circunstancias la limitan a usar éste adjetivo para referirse al collar y la figurilla gatuna.

La mitad de una figura de gato, corrigió mentalmente. Intentó recordar alguna ilustración idéntica, o al menos similar, en los viejos libros, novelas o diccionario leído, pero nada se le venía a la mente con relación al felino. Según pudo observar en la evaluación hecha hace unos segundos, parecía una antigüedad incluso milenaria, como egipcia, especuló; sonando completamente irracional, pues era imposible creer seriamente que objetos de tal valor pudieran estar lejos de un museo, mucho menos en el bolso de una bruja de diecisiete años.

…_Pero en el mundo de la magia todo es posible._

Esa fue la oración concluyente que usó Mcgonagall al referirse a la muerte sospechosa de los dos estudiantes el año pasado. Suspiró. Será que…

—¿Pasa algo, Rose?

La aludida consiguió no delatar la sorpresa cuando oyó la pregunta de su amiga. Se giró hacia ella para hablarle, explicarle que _nada_ ocurría. Brenda argumentó un poco más, pero con poca sutileza Rose consiguió que el tema fuera abortado. Inquietantemente no quería delatar la llegada de sus nuevas pertenencia. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga, quien con seguridad especularía una y otra cosa, quitándole la objetividad que necesitaba para razonar el asunto.

Objetividad que amenazaba con irse, se dijo.

Dejó su bolso bajo el asiento y notó la extrañeza de su amiga cuando lo hizo. Natural, razonó Rose, pues ella siempre tiraba su bolso al suelo sin importarle cómo o dónde caía. Se esperaba algunas preguntas de parte de Brenda, preguntas que no llegaron en los siguientes segundos. Respirando profundo, Rose se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta excusándose con ir a hablar con Albus. No esperó réplicas de parte de Brenda e inmediatamente salió, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Unos pasos lejos de allí se detuvo, recostándose a una pared del vagón. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? La situación y sus respuestas a las circunstancias presentes distaban mucho de sí misma. Chasqueó la lengua; decidiendo mejor retomar su intención de buscar a su primo, requería despejar su mente. Con pasos lentos caminó por el pasillo vigilando cuidadosamente cada vagón, Albus le dijo que estaría en los últimos vagones con sus amigos. Y por –amigos– se refería a –chicas.

Encontró dos vagones con jóvenes de quinto, uno con niñas de primero. Otros estaban vacíos y uno de ellos tenía incluso un cartel negro en la ventana; decidió no entrar ahí. Se estremeció de pensar en las locuras hormonales propias de la adolescencia. Es que ningún Prefecto hacía su turno de vigilancia, se preguntó. ¡Qué incompetencia! De razón las serias infracciones a las normas de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hace en los pasillos, señorita Weasley?

Rose se detuvo mirando al dueño de esa voz. El profesor Andrew Manson estaba frente a ella, observándola con sus peculiares ojos azul claro. Un azul nítido y brillante, superando con creces los suyos heredados de su padre. Varios recuerdos se llenaron su mente en solo unos segundos; pero el más importante de ellos, hacía mención a la enorme sensación que ocasionó el profesor al llegar a finales del curso anterior para suplantar al profesor de Defensa. La impresión se debía más por su inexplicable belleza física, que por su calidad docente; de eso último estaba segura Rose.

—¿Señorita Weasley? –repitió el joven profesor.

—Disculpe, profesor Manson. Me distraje inesperadamente. –contestó tranquila–. Estoy fuera de mi vagón porque busco a mi primo; Albus Potter –agregó al ver su desconcierto.

El profesor sonrió levemente y dijo: —De acuerdo. Continúe su búsqueda, señorita Weasley.

Rose sonrió al pasar junto a él, detectando el aroma de su cuerpo, entre colonia y sudor. Todas las células de su cuerpo fueron conscientes de su cercanía. Y sin aviso, el profesor la tomó de un codo deteniéndola de forma grosera. Asombrada, la pelirroja se giró hacia él y notó –en detalle– la diferencia de altura entre ellos; aún cuando ella era una joven alta, él le sacaba diez centímetros o más.

—Qué tenga un buen inicio de año, señorita _Rose_. –susurró muy suavemente él.

El olor a menta llegó a la pelirroja directamente de la boca del joven profesor.

Pronto, alguien llegó hasta ellos haciéndose notar con un carraspeo. Lentamente Rose se giró hacia esa persona, sorprendiéndose de ver allí a su prima Lily Potter observándolos con extrañeza; claramente, intentando explicarse a sí misma la imagen del profesor de Defensa y su prima muy cerca uno del otro. La mente de Rose trabajaba ágilmente para explicar la –comprometedora– situación; en ese instante, con brusquedad el profesor la soltó y sin murmurar palabras, se retiró detrás de la pelirroja Weasley.

—¿Me puedes explicar? –preguntó Lily.

.

.

Los siguientes kilómetros de trayecto se transitaron a una velocidad justa. En unos minutos, lo estudiantes ya podían ver al colosal Hogwarts saludarlos desde la distancia. La emoción, chillidos y aplausos se hicieron presentes en los más jóvenes pasajeros del tren, los nuevos. Una vez llegaron a las cercanías del castillo, los profesores usaron el esfuerzo necesario para recibir los estudiantes, y fue Hagrid, como cada año, quien esperó a los futuros estudiantes de primero indicándoles el camino hacia su peculiar transporte. De la mano Rose saludó a Hagrid, recordándose a sí misma visitarlo en la menor oportunidad posible.

—Entonces… Lily casi te descubre –murmuró Brenda muy cerca de su oído, produciéndole cosquillas.

Rose se giró hacia su amiga. —Sí, estuvo muy cerca a decir verdad –confesó, recordando el desconcierto en el rostro de su prima—. Fue muy difícil elaborar una mentira fehaciente, Brenda. Sinceramente, ella no debió creerme ningunas de mis palabras.

Brenda entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga, sonriendo limpiamente. El aroma de su perfume llegó a las fosas nasales de Rose de una forma muy sutil.

—¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó, mirando a los lados.

—No lo creo. Lo sé. Mis mentiras fueron muy malas, Brenda. No sé cómo terminé involucrando a Mcgonagall, pero lo hice –suspiró—. Sé que me hostigará para que le diga la verdad en cualquier momento.

—Si no te preguntó en su momento, quizá… -intentó replicar la pelinegra.

Rose rió sin notar como algunos jóvenes de sexto se giraban para verla.

—No conoces a Lily tal como la conozco yo. Ella trabaja con estrategias. Si no insistió fue porque debió calcular un mejor movimiento para más tarde. –aseguró ella, saludando a un prefecto de quinto, desde la distancia—. El tiempo me dará la razón.

—Bueno, durante la cena no podrá interceptarte con preguntas. Habrá testigos y estaré cerca de ti –apretó su brazo con cariño—. Cariño, te protegeré. –agregó Brenda.

Rose sonrió. —Gracias por todo, Brenda.

—Oh, Rose, no me agradezcas. Me gusta verte feliz de vez en cuando. Y haré todo lo que esté a mí alcance para que sigas viviendo en esa preciosa historia de amor tuya.

—¿Historia de amor? –interrumpió una voz interrogante.

Rose sonrió sin sorprenderse.

Brenda gritó del susto, recibiendo una dura mirada de un profesor. Sonrojada se giró a Albus descubriendo la tranquilidad de su rostro, pues no parecía intimidarse por la fría mirada de la pelinegra. Por su parte, Rose tenía un semblante tranquilo, juzgó Brenda con una rápida mirada, suponiendo que ella estaba buscando una excusa para responder la incógnita de Albus Potter.

Brenda decidió hacer tiempo. —¡Albus! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué nos privaste de tu presencia en el tren, Albus?

El tono de su pregunta era fingidamente interesado, con intensión que Albus lo notara.

—Fui solicitado con anticipación por _ciertas personas_, Brenda. Pero ya estoy aquí para ti –respondió Albus con galantería.

Brenda sonrió a su pesar. Cualquier persona que oyese a Albus podría creer conocerlo, tachándolo de petulante casanovas. No obstante, una afirmación como aquella estaba muy lejos de la verdad. El hijo varón menor de los Potter era un tímido muchacho, guapo e inteligente, quien no llegaba a segunda base con la facilidad que muchos pudiese pensar.

Él había heredado mucho de su padre, según le contó Rose hace años atrás.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias, Albus –dijo Brenda.

Albus suspiró cansado y miró a Rose. —¿Rose?

—Albus –contestó de inmediato la pelirroja, mirándolo.

—Me vas a contar a qué se refiere Brenda con tu "historia de amor" ¿verdad? –inquirió, viéndola con seriedad.

—Sí. Ella se refiere a una tontería, Albus. ¿Recuerdas al chico Green nieto de mis abuelos maternos? –Una vez su primo asintió, Rose prosiguió—. Bueno, hemos intercambiando cartas sin ninguna importancia. Aunque él lo ve de otra forma –contó, buscando un asiento en la larga mesa de su Casa.

Albus esquivó a una pareja de chicos de tercero y recuperó el ritmo de sus amigas. Frunciendo el ceño, inquirió: —¿Qué piensa él?

—Que ella se enamoró de él –contestó Brenda, interviniendo a favor de Rose—. Cuestión que aprovecho para burlarme de Rose –aseguró, observando con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, quien hizo una mueca soltándose de agarre.

—¿Entiendes? Una tontería –aseguró Rose.

Albus se sentó y animó a las chicas a sentarse junto a él. Ellas así lo hicieron, sentándose una muy cerca de la otra. Brenda quedó en medio de los primos Potter-Weasley, para beneficio de Rose.

Con sus ojos azul cielo, la pelirroja paseó la mirada por la larga mesa. Calculó estar sentados muy cerca de la mitad, donde por costumbre se sentaban los tres desde su segundo año en el Colegio. Escuchó las interrogantes de su primo, pero no prestó mayor atención, dejó a Brenda la responsabilidad. No quería oír insultos innecesarios de Albus al noble de Mat Green, a quién tendría que escribir para pedirle el favor de encubrirla –aún sin saberlo–.

Rose suspiró ante sus siguientes pensamientos. ¿Cuándo cambió tanto? ¿Negar, ocultar, mentir? Ésa no era ella, o al menos, no la versión que tanto se dedicó a crear de sí misma tras El incidente que ocasionó la muerte de sus padres. Se removió incómoda en su asiento. Cuando la tragedia cubrió sus infantiles cuatro años de vida, decidió dedicar en cuerpo y alma a crear una imagen que orgulleciera a sus padres. Una imagen que ella sabía, no era real. Pero era efectiva, esencialmente alejaba a las personas a una distancia prudencial, protegiéndolas de salir heridas por quererla a ella, tal como ocurrió a sus padres.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? –Rose captó la voz preocupada de Brenda—. Tienes nuevamente esa mirada de…

—Estoy bien, Brenda –aseguró, mintiendo con fuerza.

Este año, como cada año, esa oración la practicó frente al espejo de su habitación, durante el verano. Practicó porque necesitaba un respiro de todas aquellas miradas compasivas al acercarse un aniversario más. Suspiró con dolor, pues en mes y medio se cumpliría un nuevo año de ausencia por parte de sus padres. Trece años sin que ella y Hugo tuviesen una real figura materna regañándolos, y un verdadero padre comprándole helados. En cambio, su hermano y ella, tuvieron a un par de abuelos dentistas consintiéndolos sin azúcar en sus vidas.

Sonrió con suavidad y parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que de sus ojos nublados escapara alguna lágrima.

Al tiempo que pensaba en sus padres y en Hugo, paseó la mirada por la mesa de la Casa. Unos metros al sur se encontraba su hermano menor. El cabello llameante y rebelde de Hugo permitía ubicarlo con facilidad junto a sus compañeros de curso. Brillante, guapo, estudioso, el pelirrojo podía considerarse un bicho raro para los profesores, considerando el enorme parecido físico con su padre. No obstante, Hugo heredó los ojos y la disciplina de su madre; valiosas cualidades que le permitieron a Mcgonagall confiarle el título de Prefecto.

Privilegio que ella no logró, pese a sus notas.

—Llegan los de primero… -murmuró Brenda, señalando la puerta.

En parejas, los futuros estudiantes entraban al Gran Salón llenos de esperanzas y sueños. Desde el punto de vista de Rose, aquellos niños representaban la esencia pura del _ser_ estudiante. El brillo en los ojos, la ansiedad en sus gestos, el sudor en sus manos… son solo algunas de las cualidades que todo estudiante Hogwarts posee para su primer año. Características que, lógicamente, ella no vivió. Con sinceridad ella puede decir que para su primer día de clases, odiaba Hogwarts intensamente. Empero, las palabras de su padrino, cambiaron su perspectiva respecto al enorme castillo.

—_Hogwarts es el mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Rosie. El gran poder interno del castillo te unirá a tus padres._

En aquel momento, a sus diez años, más lógica e impenetrable que ahora, no creyó las palabras del mismísimo Harry Potter. Pero aunque no cree en las conexiones extrasensoriales, su corazón no se resiste a creer en la posibilidad de sentir cierta emoción cuando logra puntos a su casa, gracias a su intelecto, o cuando anota puntos jugando quidditch –su única actividad no teórica. Cada cosa que hace tiene un único objetivo: sentirse cerca de su madre, en los estudios, y cerca de su padre, en el deporte. ¡Incluso lee Historia de Hogwarts y juega ajedrez, solo por ellos!

—Esa niña se parece a Keppler ¿verdad, Rose? Deben ser hermanos –habló Brenda consiguiendo –nuevamente– su atención.

—Discúlpame, Brenda. Me he distraído y no presté atención a tus palabras –murmuró Rose, sinceramente afligida al no dedicarle el merecido respeto como hablante a su amiga.

—Lo sé –rió con picardía—. Será por alguien que conozco… -susurró.

Rose tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, pero no lo hizo. No estaba bien que hiciese eso, porque eso podría ser contraproducente. Con dificultad lograría apartar la mirada de los pulcros ojos de Andrew, su joven profesor de Defensa. Sin esfuerzo, el conseguía ese efecto en ella, abstraerla de la realidad para conducirla a un universo paralelo… un universo llamado: La Nada. Aquello era lo más curioso del asunto; en numerosas ocasiones había escuchado hablar a las adolescentes, principalmente a Brenda, que cuando te enamoras, la mirada de tu ser amado logra llevarte a un mundo hermoso donde todo es posible, un mundo cargado de colores y aromas celestiales. Basura poética, dijo en su momento, pero –inconscientemente– ella creyó en la posibilidad de aquello, y hoy siente genuina molestia pues no ha conseguido el maravilloso _paralelismo universal del amor_, apenas a conocido La Nada y el latir acelerado de su corazón, que cada vez se parece más a una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo conocida como miedo.

Frunció el ceño al reflexionar ésto. ¿Cómo podía tener miedo de Andrew?, pensó. El guapo Andrew simbolizaba estabilidad, presencia, educación, elegancia, y belleza, en cada centímetro de piel y ser. Sus besos, embriagadores, y sus susurros invitaban a pensar en los bellos atardeceres naranjas y rojos, pacíficos. Cuando él le escribía, notaba en cada trazo un calor sofocante. Mas sin embargo, cuando Andrew solo se acercaba, sin tocarla ni susurrarle palabras poéticas, sentía el misterio rodeándolo. Un misterio que erizaba su piel.

¿Qué ocultaba Andrew? Su curiosidad la incitaba a averiguarlo.

De pronto, su mirada se detuvo en una persona en particular. En la mesa más distante a la suya, se hallaba Scorpius Malfoy, y, sin poderlo evitar, Rose hizo un chequeo del panorama que representaba su persona; guapo, no atlético, popular y brillante, Scorpius encarnaba al típico heredero millonario. No obstante, su sangre "pura" e "inmaculada" no tenía nada que ver con la avasallante personalidad del rubio con quien, ella tenía una cortes amistad; limitada a saludos, preguntas y respuestas cortas, o suaves reprimendas cuando el otro leía muy alto en la biblioteca, porque sí, Scorpius iba con frecuencia a la "Gran Sala de Libros". En aquel lugar con cierta frecuencia, más de lo que los nervios de James pudieran soportar en su momento, coincidían en horario y compartían, sin protestar, una mesa distante de los demás.

Con el paso de los meses, en su tercer año, lograron establecer sin palabras un pacto de no agresión. El tiempo en la biblioteca era mejor ocuparlo en los interesantísimos libros que ésta proveía a los más esmerados alumnos de Hogwarts. Al principio no fue fácil, pero conseguir la paz nunca lo es. Pero muy pronto lograron cultivar una amistad básica, relacionada con los estudios y la hora. ¿El motivo? Bueno, ambos carecían de un amigo o amiga lo bastante capacitado como para pasar largas horas leyendo y releyendo material adicional para sus clases. Es decir, que una forma retorcida su pacto les ayudó bastante.

Más de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiera aceptar.

En el momento que iba a quitar su mirada, Scorpius la capturó infraganti. Inevitable sonrió una disculpa para con el joven, quien cortésmente contestó moviendo su cabeza ligeramente. Sin esperar más, Rose desvió sus ojos buscando algún nuevo objetivo, alguna distracción para evitar posar su mirada sobre Andrew en la mesa de profesores. No fue difícil encontrar un nuevo objetivo; cierta chica de la Casa de los Leones sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ella era Daniela Green, una estudiante peculiar. Con una altura de aproximadamente metro y sesenta centímetros, cabello rojo muy lacio, y un cuerpo sofisticado, la joven de sexto era conocida por ser una popular rompe reglas sociales. Atlética, inteligente, así como directa, Daniela tenía una personalidad atrayente que, por extrañas razones, desde el año anterior ella empezaba a entender. Todo inicio gracias al quidditch, y de repente, la capacidad de labia de Daniela le permitió conocer su pasado y sus planes para el futuro. Después de aquella tranquila tarde de plática, ellas intercambiaron cartas en verano y Rose le comento con ligereza la muerte de sus padres.

Con cierta resistencia Rose apartó la mirada de la joven antes que ella lo notara. Sus pensamientos vagaron un poco entre ella y los chicos que la acompañaban en la mesa.

—¿Quién es él? –susurró Rose a su amiga Brenda.

Ella, sin mirarla, respondió: —Es el hermano pequeño de Arnold Riggs. Creo que…

—No, no él –interrumpió Rose, observando brevemente al niño de once años a quien Brenda se refería—. Estoy preguntando, Brenda, por aquél chico. El que está sentado junto a Daniela –le indicó.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es Daniela? –interrogó, en medio de susurros, Brenda.

Rose resopló levemente. Olvidó que Brenda no conocía a Daniela.

—La chica pelirroja con un mechón azul en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Brenda la ubicó rápidamente con esas características, y encontró al chico de quien hablaba Rose. Mentalmente hizo un esfuerzo en identificarlo, pero no pudo. No recordaba haber visto ese rostro en ninguna de las fiestas o salidas a Hogsmade.

—Es guapo. Pero no lo conozco. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes… -Brenda frunció el seño—. ¿Hogwarts permite estudiantes nuevos en años altos? –preguntó a su amiga—. Dime, Rose.

—Hay casos especiales, según creo. Pero debe ser un verdadero caso especial –informó la pelirroja, mirando sin disimulo al chico en cuestión—. ¿Cuál será su motivo?

Cuando Brenda abrió su boca para responder, la directora Mcgonagall atrajo la atención de todo el estudiantado presente. Inmediatamente, ambas se giraron hacia el frente para prestar atención al discurso tradicional de inicio de año. La antigua profesora y Exjefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, según podía juzgar Rose. Su cabello ahora blanco como las nubes, se ocultaba en un retorcido, soberbio, moño tras su cabeza, y sobre ésta el sombrero negro daba un toque brujesco, tradicional en los disfraces de hechiceras usados por los muggles en Halloween. No obstante, había algo diferente, notó Rose; La túnica de Mcgonagall de este año no era negra, curiosamente, vestía de gris con pequeñísimos detalles negros.

_Curioso…_

—… _Muchas cosas han pasado durante estas vacaciones. Todos ustedes recordarán los terribles acontecimientos que enlutan a este prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Además deben saber, mis alumnos, que el Ministerio está investigando a fondo el asunto, y han conseguido grandes hallazgos. El mismísimo Primer Ministro me aseguró esclarecer estos hechos tan lamentables –paseó la mirada por el lugar—. Solo quiero aclarar a ustedes que, contrario a lo expuesto en varios artículos de El Profeta, Hogwarts es un lugar seguro. Tanto la dirección como los profesores, estamos preparados para defenderlos de cualquier amenaza…_

A partir de allí, la directora expuso una serie de detalles y previsiones para el nuevo año escolar. Además de exigir el cumplimiento de las normas, también pidió encarecidamente, respeto a los Prefectos de las Casa.

—… _Y felicidades a los nuevos Prefectos. Sé que harán cumplir las normas de convivencia y seguridad a pie de la letra. –Rose notó cómo Mcgonagall puso sus ojos en su hermano—. Y antes de empezar a comer, debo darles un último anuncio. Los Premios Anuales de este año. –un susurró generalizado paseó el Gran Comedor—. Como indica la tradición, los elegidos deberían recibir sus nombramientos en una pulcra carta de parte de Hogwarts. Pero este año, las cosas se trataron de forma diferente; por medidas de seguridad, exigidas por el Ministerio de Magia, la tradición se rompió. Por tal motivo, nos vemos obligados a anunciar y felicitar a los Premios Anuales en este discurso público –nuevamente los susurros se desplazaron por la enorme habitación—. ¡Silencio, jóvenes! Sinceramente… –suspiró–. Como iba diciendo, la elección de este año fue… particular. Pero no era de extrañar, ciertamente. Los nuevos Premios Anuales de este año son… La señorita Rose Weasley_ _y el señor Scorpius Malfoy. Felicidades, jóvenes. Espero que tomen este camino de responsabilidad y privilegios con la seriedad correspondiente._

En segundos, los estudiantes estallaron en aplausos y gritos de victoria. Muy especialmente en las dos Casas; tanto los Slytherin's y los Gryffindor's se encargaron de llenar el Gran Salón con su felicidad. Llamando a la calma, Mcgonagall finalizó sus discurso con unas últimas palabras de aliento respecto a los exámenes y dio paso al momento de comer, donde poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron calmando, aunque el ruido de conversaciones no cesó por completo. Tras ser felicitada por Brenda, Albus, Hugo y demás familiares, una serie de chicos y chicas de varias Casas le hicieron saber sus sentimientos. Incluida Daniela, quien la abrazó con fuerza y se retiró a buscar asiento sin mediar palabra con nadie. Rose estaba feliz, _me lo merezco, no sé por qué se sorprenden todos_, a lo que Brenda respondió –entre risas– con un _Sí, Rose. No es ninguna sorpresa_.

Antes de empezar a comer, Rose no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Sytherin's buscando a su pareja Premio Anual. Donde naturalmente, Scorpius no le dirigió la mirada; estaba coqueteando con una joven de quinto.

_Naturalmente…_

.

.

Después de terminar de comer, Rose se despidió de Brenda y de los demás presentes. Su amor propio quería descubrir el fruto de su esfuerzo, ser un Premio Anual. Con una sonrisa se encaminó hacia la torre especial que sería su hogar durante los próximos meses. Al iniciar su trayecto consiguió algunos chicos y chicas de grados menores todos, claro está. Varios la felicitaron desde la distancia, pero una niña de Ravenclaw la abrazó rápidamente y se fue. Rose recordó la jovencita. El año pasado la rescató de un malvado de chico, quien la aterrorizaba con un escorpión. Fue sencillo ahuyentar al abusador, obligándole a no acercarse a la chica de once años. Pero para la chiquilla, ella se convirtió en su héroe personal. Muchas veces le explicó lo ilógico de su afirmación, aunque la niña siguió firme en su calificación.

–.Heroína.–

Cruzó por otro pasillo, donde encontró a unos jóvenes Slytherin's, quienes la miraron con desprecio. Rose no se inmutó ante tal comportamiento, producto claramente de una inseguridad desmedida y una ausencia de personalidad incurable, juzgó. Sin interrumpir su trayecto, siguió caminando un poco más por el largo pasillo del quinto piso, deteniéndose casi al final de éste donde estaba la enorme estantería; su objetivo sobre la marcha.

Dicha estantería, años atrás reformada y reubicada, poseía fotos, medallas, cartas y otros objetos valiosos de distinguidos exestudiantes de Hogwarts. Los más destacables estaban en el lado superior izquierdo, allí se encontraban los Héroes de Guerra. Sin embargo, a Rose solo le importaba un punto en específico, más al Sur. Ahí un portarretrato dorado enmarcaba la foto de Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su generación. Con escasos veinte años de edad, la joven sonreía tímidamente a la cámara mágica. Rose sonrió en idéntica forma que su madre. Junto a este retrato se hallaba el de Ronald Weasley junto a su novia, Hermione. _Distinguidos colaboradores de este Colegio_, rezaba la inscripción. Más abajo, siguió mirando la pelirroja, había otras pequeñas fotos y recortes de artículos periodísticos sobre ambos, y además una foto del pequeño Ron Weasley a sus once años desempeñándose como la persona que realizó el _mejor juego de ajedrez de todos los tiempos._

La humanidad de Rose salió a flote al tiempo que unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Muchas personas en el Colegio, todos sus familiares y gran parte de la sociedad mágica, tenía recuerdos de sus padres. Juntos o separados, pero recuerdos al fin. Pero ella no tenía ninguno, se lamentó, las únicas imágenes respecto a sus padres correspondían a las formadas en su mente como consecuencia de las historias contadas por los demás. Sin embargo, la tragedia y la vida misma le privaron de la oportunidad de poseer un recuerdo propio, feliz y valioso, en el que sus padres, Hugo y ella fueran protagonistas.

Y recordar cómo matan a tus padres no cuenta…

—Sabía que vendrías a este lugar, Rosie –habló Hugo, no logrando sorprenderla con su presencia.

—Y yo sabía que vendrías, Hugo –contestó ella, borrando con el dorso de su mano las huellas realizadas por sus lágrimas.

Hugo se acercó hasta ella, parándose muy cerca. —Estarían orgullosos de nosotros ¿verdad?

—No lo sabremos nunca –estableció con su característica _fría _lógica.

—Sabes que sí –replicó Hugo sin parecer molesto por la brusca respuesta de su hermana—. En tu corazón sabes que nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de nuestros logros personales –aseguró mirándola de reojo, al tiempo que paseaba su mano por el _delicado_ vidrio de la estantería.

Rose suspiró. —No es algo que yo pueda _saber_. Hugo –lo miró—, el corazón es un órgano torácico, hueco y muscular, de forma ovoide, que constituye el órgano principal en la circulación de la sangre. Obviamente, no es el encargado de proveer al ser humano información sobre acontecimientos o posiciones emocionales personales pertenecientes a una especulación subjetiva basada en un deseo cuestionable por la ciencia, y encima de todo no pertenecientes a la línea de tiempo presente.

Hugo resopló una risa, para disgusto de la pelirroja. —Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, definitivamente conozco tus anhelos personales que cuestionan una y otra vez la realidad.

—Es decir, que tras mi disciplina inteligente soy un ser humano emocional. –se burló Hugo.

—Una conducta ilógica, pero erradicable con esfuerzo –aseveró Rose, observando nuevamente el retrato de su madre.

El pelirrojo de quince años sonrió al retrato de su madre. Quitó su mano del vidrio y miró a Rose con una sonrisa brillándole tanto en la boca como en sus ojos castaños. —¿No me vas a decir que quite la mano porque podría romper el vidrio?

—Decírtelo ahora es innecesario, Hugo. Por tus propios medios has quitado la mano del vidrio que rodea la estantería, claramente has razonado la cuestión.

Hugo regresó su mano al vidrio. —¿Y ahora? ¿Me lo vas a decir, Premio Anual?

—Tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear de un Prefecto, hermano. Pero te responderé; no, no pienso decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

—Porque obviamente la profesora Mcgonagall no ordenaría la construcción de una estantería como ésta –la señaló—, usando un vidrio de baja calidad, es decir, rompible. Según sé, se uso un presupuesto apretado para la modernización de este pequeño espacio pero, después de…

—La versión corta, Rose –retó Hugo, rodando sus ojos—. Por favor, la corta.

—Está bien –respondió la aludida sin sentirse ofendida—. Este vidrio parece frágil, pero es irrompible y está hechizado por una estela protectora que desconozco –resumió, ahora viendo el vidrio con detenimiento.

Hugo quitó su mano con brusquedad, para concentrarse ahora en detallar el vidrio junto a su hermana. —¿Cómo lo sabes? –susurró su pregunta, como si creyera que había alguna cámara oculta en el mismísimo vidrio.

—En mi primer año intenté romperlo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿¡Qué intentaste qué!

El gritó de Hugo no exaltó a la pelirroja. Sin dejar de mirar el vidrio le explicó la situación respecto a lo acontecido años atrás. Rose hizo comprender a su hermano la enorme curiosidad que causó aquél vidrio en ella, a tal punto, que violentó varias normas –muchísimas, realidad– para intentar comprender su composición. Pero su infructuosa investigación no la llevó a ningún sitio, solo al despacho de la enfurecida Directora.

—¿Qué dijo Mcgonagall de esto? –preguntó Hugo, ligeramente divertido.

—Algo realmente incoherente. Suspiró y me dijo: _Sinceramente la combinación de los genes Granger y Weasley nos traerá problemas. No me quiero imaginar cuando llegue su hermano a este Colegio, señorita._

Hugo soltó una sonora carcajada, antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hermana, quien quedó perpleja por su reacción.

.

.

Minutos después, Rose llegó hasta la Sala Común del Premio Anual. No necesitó usar palabra mágica porque el retrato le permitió entrar como si la identificara. Esto último extraño a Rose, especialmente por la mirada desdeñosa dedicada por parte del hombre del retrato. Su intención era subir a su habitación, donde debieran estar ya sus cosas, no obstante, al entrar a la Sala Común vio a su compañero de función, Scorpius Malfoy.

Dándole la espalda a la entrada, el rubio estaba sentado en el enorme sillón marrón. Desde su posición Rose no veía el rostro de él, pero parecía estar observando el fuego de la chimenea con mucho interés. Las llamas entre doradas y verdes centellaban con fuerza enviando unos toques de luz muy contrastante con la fría pared de roca. Incluso las ventanas tenían unos vitrales cuyos paisajes o personajes se movían y sin necesitar luz externa, parecían brillar por sí mismos. Sin embargo, aquella muestra de fina decoración no parecía capturar la atención del rubio.

Sintiéndose irrespetuosa, Rose se apresuró a saludar tal como la norma indica. _Quien llega a una habitación, saluda._

—Buena noche, Malfoy.

—Weasley.

Producto de aquella respuesta, se detuvo a razonar brevísimos instantes e identifico el problema; no se conocían, por eso no había un _real_ respeto entre ellos. Para el minuto siguiente, Rose decidió en lo inmediato caminar hacia su compañero de Sala. Se paró frente al sofá y extendió su mano a una altura aproximada de su propia cintura y la cabeza del rubio. Éste, muy inquieto, levantó su mirada del ardiente fuego hacia el rostro de Rose, quien notó el desconcierto de él.

—Mucho gusto. Rose Weasley.

El rubio frunció el ceño. —Ya nos conocemos, Weasley. Tenemos años conviviendo, teniendo las mismas clases –habló tosco.

Rose sonrió de forma condescendiente, y preguntó: —¿Sabes cuál es mi color favorito?

—Eh… No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué…?

—Te estoy dando un ejemplo de mi punto siguiente, punto por el cuál has respondido mi saludo de una forma irrespetuosa. –sonrió para luego decir—: No nos conocemos realmente, Malfoy –aseguró.

—¿Y eso hace falta? –replicó rudamente, sonriendo de forma burlona—. No sé cómo estarás de amigos, Weasley, pero yo no necesito más. Tengo los suficientes.

Rose bajó la mano sin inmutarse con sus bruscas palabras. —Nadie tiene amigos, Malfoy. Solo tenemos compañeros útiles y confiables para algunos instantes buenos, y otros –quizá– para los momentos malos. Nunca los mismos –dijo con voz crítica, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eres inquietante –calificó Malfoy, tras varios minutos de silencio.

—No lo sabes. No puedes calificarme sin conocerme, Malfoy. Porque yo podría calificarte como un mujeriego, sinvergüenza, guapo y sin aspiraciones (conocidas, claro) para el futuro. Pero no, no lo hago porque es antiético –dijo con tranquilidad.

Malfoy sonrió de lado. —¿Guapo? Sabía que no podías ser inmune a mis encantos.

—Me falto decir egocéntrico. Y esa cualidad, si puedo comprobarla por tu última oración –contestó la pelirroja, ahora observando alrededor, no por miedo, sino por verdadera curiosidad.

—Tienes garras, Weasley. Me gusta –se acercó con un tono sugerente, como el usado por James para sus conquistas semanales, pensó la pelirroja.

—¿Garras? –Rose preguntó, regresando su mirada a su compañero de cargo—. Es solo una expresión ¿verdad?

Malfoy la miró fijamente largos segundos. Rose tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el lenguaje del cuerpo, por lo tanto, bien podría decir que el rubio estaba recordando algo importante mientras la observaba, sinceramente, de una forma evaluativa. Aún con este conocimiento, no se atrevió a quitar su mirada de los fríos ojos grises.

—De acuerdo. Será un placer conocerte, Weasley –dijo, extendió su mano hacia ella—. Mucho gusto. Scorpius Malfoy.

Si Rose fuera una persona NO-racional, ella pudiese percatarse del ligero cosquilleo de aviso que lanzaba su cuerpo, pero la vida también la privó con la habilidad natural de hacer caso a sus instintos, e identificarlos correctamente.

Extendió su mano, estrechándola con la del rubio. —Mucho gusto. Rose Weasley.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos abrazamos, charlamos un rato? –bromeó, alejándose un poco.

—No. Las relaciones humanas deben progresar a largo plazo y por sí solas –dijo con una sonrisa ligera—. Mi único objetivo de la noche ha sido alcanzado. Buena noche –se giró hacia las escaleras.

—¿Te vas, Weasley? Y yo que pensé que íbamos a estrechar lazos –habló burlonamente Malfoy sentándose en el sillón.

—Buena noche, Malfoy. Por cierto… -el rubio la miró—, no tengo un color favorito.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Rose escuchó la risa magnética de Malfoy.

.

… _y el príncipe desea La Corona._

.

**&**. Parte II.

Una vez arreglado y vestido con su túnica, Scorpius guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, salió de su habitación. Necesitaba despejar su mente, respirar profundo, e intentar, por enésima vez esa hora, borrar de su mente el rostro de Amanda Jord, su última conquista del anterior período escolar. La chica mejor conocida como la estudiante encontrada muerta en el.

Expulsó de su cuerpo una fuerte bocarada de aire.

Y sin rapidez bajó las escaleras de su torre. Todavía era temprano, muy temprano de hecho, y de seguro no encontraría a nadie en su camino o en su destino. Ni siquiera a Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley…

Llevaban escasas cuatro semanas conviviendo, conocía pocos pequeños detalles de la pelirroja, pero sabía que ni siquiera ella se levantaría a las cinco y media de la mañana un lunes. Contrario a lo que muchos pudiesen creer, Rose Weasley odiaba los lunes. A tal punto, que la señorita no desayunaba ese día y llegaba a la primera hora de clases junto detrás del profesor de turno. –Detalle importante para su investigación personal. Cuestión que no estaba seguro por qué lo hacía.

Silbó con satisfacción cuando llegó a la Sala Común descubrirla sola. Efectivamente, Weasley no estaba ahí.

Sonriente, caminó hacia el retrato de la salida, mas una vez afuera, la realidad lo golpeó de nuevo; es decir, recordó a la rubia Amanda Jord. La recordó en todo su esplendor como mujer –cuando llegaba al Climax–, y sin quererlo, también vino a su mente la tez purpureada y sus ojos negros, sin brillo, del día de su muerte.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarla?, se preguntó; después de todo su _affaier_ no significó nada. Ambos lo dejaron claro la primera vez que se acostaron juntos, y a partir de ahí fueron oportunidades comunes y encuentros ocasionales, es decir, si se daba la situación, desataban _el deseo de morir por varios segundos para lanzarse desde las nubes después_. Fumaron juntos dos veces y compartieron un trago de güisqui una vez, sí, pero eso nos los enlazó, no se comprometieron en ningún sentido. No intercambiaron nada, aparte de uno o dos tipos de fluidos humanos, mas nunca hablaron. En síntesis, no se conocieron.

Entonces, ¿por qué la tenía tan presente?

Ella lo terminó, él lo tomó bien. Fue de una forma serena, acordado por ambos después de la última sesión de sexo. Nadie lo sabrá porque nada ocurrió, le dijo ella. Mas sin embargo, su traicionera mente lo inquietaba cada tanto con alguna imagen o sonido de Amanda que casi siempre tenía un tras fondo irracional, pues él no recordaba sus besos, sus gemidos, ni mucho menos la textura de su piel, sedosa o rústica. En cambio, sus recuerdos siempre se dirigían a un solo punto inquietante: intentar inculparlo de su muerte.

Y justo ahí nacía lo irracional, pues él no tenía nada que ver con su muerte.

Aun cuando se sospechara de un suicidio.

Según el Ministerio y el Diario "EL PROFETA", Amanda Jord se suicidó. Pero esto era difícil de creer para él. De todas las personas a quien conocía, Amanda no encajaba con el tipo de persona capaz de terminar rudamente su propia vida. Su patrón de personalidad no se ajustaba. Amanda era fuerte, decidida, directa. Solo había que razonar su sagacidad para acercársele, seducirlo e inducirlo a usarse –mutuamente– para conseguir el placer máximo. Ella lo buscó, consiguió, y terminó. Una persona así no podría suicidarse; Amanda no pudo suicidarse.

¿O sí?

Scorpius paseó su mirada por el pasillo. Varios retratos aún dormían, incluso una esbelta mujer de cabello negro, roncaba. Esto último le sacó una sonrisa, puesto que dicho retrato, en repetidas ocasiones, altiva y grosera, miraba de forma despectiva a los estudiantes quienes se acercaban a murmurarle piropos y palabras morbosas ante su belleza. Y allí estaba ella, la estirada mujer… roncando en medio de un pasillo.

—Las apariencias engañan…

Y sin esforzase en evitarlo, pensó –una vez más– en la pelirroja Rose Weasley.

La pelirroja ocupaba sus pensamientos raras veces al día, pero lo hacía. Pensar en ella lograba distraerlo lo suficiente como para olvidar a su última querida. Bueno, en realidad, Weasley funcionaba como un calmante de poca intensidad, ya que en las noches la rubia invadía sus pensamientos y sueños, convirtiendo éstos en pesadillas. Mientras durante el día, las pesadillas las lograba nublar Rose Weasley con su rojo cabello.

Es decir, sus pensamientos titilaban entre Amanda y Rose. Dos fuerza opuestas.

Cuando su mente maquinaba sobre su compañera de cargo tenía un solo objetivo –aparte de olvidar a Amanda–: intentar entenderla; detalle curioso, porque hace dos años su padre le explico lo imposible de entender a la mujer. Pero Rose era diferente. Y no era una exageración. Realmente, la mente de la pelirroja funcionaba bajo parámetros que obviamente ningún hombre razonaría, pero también ninguna mujer usaría jamás.

En definitiva, según sus últimas observaciones –por razones estrictamente didácticas– Rose no razonaba como una persona –específicamente una mujer– razonaría.

Siendo una anormalidad, la pelirroja seguía su propio sentido.

Si algún profesor ofrecía a los estudiantes decidir alguna cuestión, cuyas opciones generalmente son: –Sí o –No, ella preguntaba: –¿por qué? Justamente, el jueves anterior ocurrió esta situación con el profesor Binns, quien intentó explicarse sin lograr convencer a Weasley. ¿Resultado? Al final, el profesor aceptó el –Sí– de la mayoría.

Rose Weasley era, en conclusión, una anormalidad. Cosa que sabía desde hace años; no por nada llevaba más de seis años estudiando con ella, teniendo las mismas clases y comiendo en el mismo Gran Comedor. Él había podido verla, distinguirla y calificarla; catalogarla incluso. Sin embargo, después de que ella se acercara el primer día del nuevo año escolar a presentársele, todo cambió. Porque nunca creyó incluir una osadía como ésa en una oración relaciona con Rose Weasley.

Simplemente toda la vida consideró a la pelirroja como una chica atípica, bonita, ñoña con poca personalidad. Pero, ahora solo estaba seguro de las tres primeras características… de la última ya no creía igual.

De una forma antinatural, Rose Weasley atrajo su atención.

¿Y eso era bueno, o malo?

.

.

A media mañana, Scorpius ya estaba arto de las clases. Ver y oír al profesor de Historia llegaba a un punto detestable luego de tres horas seguidas sentado sobre los incómodos asientos. Además, esta clase la veía con los Ravenclaw, cosa que lo irritaba enormemente por dos razones: primero, ellos siempre son altaneros, pedantes, ñoños; y segundo, a esta Casa pertenecía Amanda.

Si sumaba todos los segundos que invirtió durante la clase en pensar sobre Amanda, la suma sería de unos cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco minutos. En ese tiempo deliberó sobre su pasado, sobre su acercamiento a él, sobre su primer encuentro,… sobre el día que la encontró muerta en un vagón del tren.

Suspirando, calificó de torpe la inversión de sus minutos. Pudiendo pensar en las morenas de la clase…

Abrió y cerró sus ojos en un intentó –inútil– de borrar las imágenes que su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez.

Al finalizar la clase, salió del salón anhelando llegar con prontitud a su destino: la biblioteca.

Las siguientes dos horas las tenía libre según el horario y las usaría en buscar información sobre cierto objeto guardado en su bolsillo; el anillo. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca, fue hacia las estanterías del Este. Según su mapa mental, en esta sección podría conseguir uno o dos libros referentes a objetos mágicos. Al menos, por ahora, ese era el plan A, pues su otra opción era la Sección Prohibida, cosa que durante el día estaba descartada.

Necesitaba en este instante distraerse. Dejar de cavilar respecto a Amanda. Ya. Ahora mismo.

Sin fatigarse con la búsqueda consiguió, en pocos minutos, los posibles libros que le ayudarían en su pesquisa. Tomó los tres textos y se dirigió a buscar una mesa donde trabajar tranquilo. Una vez instalado, abrió el primer libro, el más pequeño. Sus tapas eran de un color azul eléctrico y su lomo poseía un fondo gris, mientras el título brillaba con prolija letra antigua en color rojo sangre, como la que encontraron en la camisa de Amanda.

Gruñó en su pecho. ¿A caso todo en su vida debía relacionarlo inmediatamente con Amanda Jord y su extraña muerte?

Al no conocer la respuesta, volvió a gruñir.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, buscó la forma de concentrarse en el libro y en la descripción detallada de objetos que poseía. Lo más natural sería buscar en el índice la fotografía del objeto en la sección –A, pero aquello acortaría su tiempo de lectura y no podía permitírselo, no cuando adoraba tanto leer.

Poco a poco, leyendo con cuidado, fue consumiendo de forma adictiva la información aportaba por el texto. Aunque fuese información irrelevante para su averiguación –no había datos sobre un anillo con un enorme rubí y un extraño diseño alrededor de la gema–. Después de terminar de leer, abandonó el material en la mesa y tomó el siguiente libro; el doble de grande que el anterior, pero más delgado en la cantidad de hojas. Antes de llegar a la cuarta hoja, dejó sobre la mesa el manual. En éste, el autor no proveía detalles minuciosos sobre los objetos ni relataba el origen, tal como hacía el autor del libro anterior. Y por si fuera poco, solo unos objetos, casualmente los más conocidos, poseían ilustración.

Por tanto el epítome era inútil.

Ligeramente molesto por la búsqueda, de momento, infructuosa, tomó el último libro. De un color arena, diseño en alto relieve, nombre en Ruso. El libro daba el aspecto de poseer verdaderos misterios en su interior, pensó Scorpius, esperando que esto fuese real.

Minutos después, estaba inmerso en minuciosas explicaciones sobre objetos misteriosos y sus leyendas. Muchos de aquellos objetos, como la Piedra de La Rana Reina, o el Soldado Naranja, señalaban sus orígenes en antiguos pueblos del Noroeste de Europa. Las imágenes eran claras, las descripciones muy específicas y los mitos correctamente detallados, en todos los objetos. Pero todavía no conseguía nada sobre el anillo de rubí.

Nada. Según relataba este libro, hoy por hoy existen solo tres tipos de anillos mágicos conocidos: el brillante Anillo de Kortia; el Anillo del Manto; y el Anillo del Héroe; éste último, maldito por una vieja tribu de magos en la primera década Post-Merlín. Es decir, no había mención a un anillo como el enviado a él, el primer día del nuevo curso.

—¿Lectura entretenida? –preguntó Rose Weasley, sorprendiéndolo al sentarse frente a él.

Sin embargo, Scorpius fingió no perder su tranquilidad.

—Eso es relativo. –dijo vagamente—. ¿Necesitas algo, Weasley?

Habló en tono bajo, tal como la pelirroja lo hizo. Ninguno tenía intención de ser expulsado de la biblioteca, supuso.

—¿Por qué lees "Leyendas del Misterio"? –preguntó Rose, ignorando la pregunta formulada por él.

—Tal como has señalado hace un momento, Weasley. Es solo una lectura entretenida –mintió con la naturalidad adquirida a través de la práctica.

—¿Y necesitabas entretenerte con tres libros sobre objetos mágicos? –inquirió Rose resueltamente, al tiempo que observaba someramente los otros dos libros abandonados en la mesa.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Te han dicho lo entrometida que eres, Weasley? No creo ser el primero en notar esta cualidad tuya. Seguro que hubo otros. –replicó con acidez; requería desviar el tema. Si bien cada palabra la dijo con sinceridad.

—Sí me lo han dicho. Pero mi hermano lo llama cualidad Granger –sonrió ligeramente—. Aunque tranquilo, no incitaré tu inseguridad para enfrentar un momento de incomodidad. He venido aquí con una razón…

—¿Has dicho que yo…?

—… aparentemente Mcgonagall quiere vernos para el final de la tarde, Malfoy –terminó ella sin escuchar su interrupción.

—¿Acabas de decir que yo estoy incómodo, Weasley? –preguntó fríamente, dejando el libro sobre la mesa para recostarse sobre la mesa.

—No, no acabo de hablar sobre eso. En realidad, hablé de tu inseguridad al momento de enfrentar un instante de incomodidad, hace un rato. Lo último que dije fue…

—Sé realmente qué fue lo último que dijiste, Weasley. –gruñó con fuerza, quizá con una burbujeante rabia hirviendo en él—. Pero quiero saber cómo te atreves a señalar que estoy incómodo cuando no es cierto.

Rose sonrió condescendientemente. —Intentar cambiar de tema, hablar de forma despótica, reaccionar ante el señalamiento sobre la incomodidad, son las conocidas señales. –Ella ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, logrando que el cabello de su coleta cayera hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, justo sobre su hombro—. Incomodidad que, por cierto, no sabes manejar bien. Deduzco que tienes poca experiencia en este campo. Admirable.

Admirable podría ser un cumplido, pero decididamente en la boca de Rose Weasley y en el contexto que se dio, no sonaba como cumplido alguno.

—Eres realmente…

—Atacar nuevamente al interlocutor es otro reflejo de incomodidad humana –señaló Rose, tomando para sí uno de los libros de la mesa.

Irracionalmente, Scorpius se lo arrebató de las manos. Si su madre viera esa falta de educación para con una mujer… Pero Rose Weasley no era una mujer, intentó excusarse.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a señalarme cómo arrebatarte un objeto se refiere a otra característica natural de una persona incómoda. Porque _sé_ que no es así –gruñó Scorpius, rechinando los dientes después de hablar y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, buscando desaparecer a la pelirroja.

—Respetaré tu decisión –contestó Rose.

Durante veinte segundos, veinte maravillosos segundos de paz en la biblioteca, Scorpius creyó haber conseguido acallar a la pelirroja irritante.

—Aunque es evidente tu incomodidad –musitó Rose, justo en el momento que él abrió sus ojos.

Scorpius soltó el libro –el que arrebató de las manos de Rose– y tras soltar un improperio, gritó:

—¡No estoy incómodo!

De inmediato las personas que se hallaban en la biblioteca, entre veinte y treinta, lo acallaron con el típico: shhh.

Scorpius intentó respirar profundo, y al no funcionar, lo intentó nuevamente.

Frente a él, la pelirroja lo observaba atenta, serena, casi curiosa. Al mirarla a los ojos, Scorpius notó el peculiar brillo que adquiría el azul en sus orbes; el cambio era muy, muy notable, podía señalar. Evaluando su mirada, él poco a poco se calmó.

Era como ver el horizonte, la fina línea entre el cielo y el mar.

—Ahora te he enfurecido. –afirmó la pelirroja, mirándolo fijamente.

Apenas se notaba que estuviese respirando, sus ojos parpadeaban con menos frecuencia de lo normal y sus fosas nasales no se movían. Bajando un poco más abajo su mirada, Scorpius notó la línea delgada que formaba su boca, apenas con una sutil curvatura en el labio inferior. Y descendiendo más, detalló unas incuantificables pecas sobre la poca piel exhibida en su cuello blanco. Osado, Scorpius bajó todavía más su mirada, notando en consecuencia la suave prominencia de su camisa a la altura de sus pechos. Pero hasta ahí pudo evaluar, no por voluntad propia, resulta que la túnica y la mesa ocultaban un amplio –e importante– paisaje.

Bueno, Rose físicamente sí es una mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó tosco. Su evaluación a la pelirroja no tenía razón de ser…

—Recordarte la reunión de esta tarde. En la oficina de la Directora, exactamente a las cuatro y media, señaló Mcgonagall –dijo Rose, todavía con su mirada puesta en él.

—De acuerdo. Ahí estaré –aceptó, aunque dudaba poder cumplir su palabra.

Casualmente a las cuatro tenía cierta _importantísima_ reunión con una Slytherin de quinto.

—¿Algo más? –preguntó sonriente. Su lívido estaba activándose al imaginar las curvas a explorar esa misma tarde.

Rose sonrió también, quizá creyendo que su sonrisa era para con ella. ¡Ingenua!

—¿Acaso no entrabas a Pociones hace diez minutos? –inquirió la pelirroja.

Scorpius abrió sus ojos ampliamente. Pociones. Él tenía pociones en su horario a las… miró su reloj, justo hace diez minutos. Se levantó abruptamente, mientras Rose se levantaba con calma y guardaba su silla bajo la mesa.

—Weasley, ¿podrías llevar estos libros por mí a la estantería? –sonrió con prisa, pero cuidando de usar su galantería.

La pelirroja levantó su mirada; allí creyó ver Scorpius un deje travieso.

—No—.

Su rotundidad lo sorprendió. —¿Qué has dicho?

Ninguna mujer –en edad conquistable; de quince a veinticinco años– le negaba algo cuando él usaba su sonrisa perezosa.

Ninguna.

—He dicho que no, Malfoy. La palabra –No- es una partícula de negación absoluta. –expresó Rose en forma soberbia.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Y por qué rayos tú no…? Ah, ya entiendo. –Y realmente lo comprendió al instante, no por nada era brillante y astuto—. Lo hiciste apropósito. Llegar hasta aquí, distraerme, ahora no hacer un favor… Pero la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

Rose sonrió genuinamente.

—En años anteriores no éramos amigos, Malfoy. Pero ahora sí. Bueno, amigos no, pero sí intentamos conocernos más. Y esta es mi forma de decir: no te metas conmigo. –dijo—. Recuerdas tu "broma" en cuarto año…

Scorpius tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para recordar algo de ese año. A su mente llegó la imagen de su primera noche de sexo, el sabor del güisqui de fuego, y su primera sumersión al cigarrillo.

—No. Hice muchísimas bromas ese año, Weasley. Tendrás que ser más específica –sonrió condescendientemente.

Ella hizo lo mismo. —Hiciste que mi poción no funcionara como debía, ocasionando que explotara una vez el profesor fue a verificar el horrible aroma a pollo rancio –explicó con detalles, al tiempo que su rostro se arrugaba con molestia.

Scorpius recordó al instante, obligándolo a reír con soltura. Esto último, notó, impresionó a varios y varias personas que allí se encontraban. Él rara vez reía limpiamente en público, mucho menos ocasionado por una dama. Eso debió ser raro para ellos…

Y para él también, se dijo.

—Aquello fue una broma tonta, Weasley. Y sinceramente muy, pero muy vieja. Fue hace años –exageró en voz baja. Aunque estaba retrasado para su clase de Pociones, no quería un escándalo al ser expulsado de la biblioteca.

—Lo sé. Incluso a mí me desagrada esta penosa actuación, pero fue un impulso innegable que surgió en mi mente –negó con su cabeza, casi como intentara reprenderse.

—Tu actitud es infantil, Weasley. Acéptalo –retó Scorpius.

Rose tomó el cabello de su coleta y lo llevó hacia atrás. Este movimiento permitió a Scorpius ver con descaro dos centímetros –aproximadamente– más de pecosa piel en su cuello.

¿Todo su cuello tendría pecas?, se preguntó con morbosidad.

—Sí, lo aceptó. Pero ni siquiera yo estoy más allá de un anhelo de venganza. –dijo Rose, sonriendo.

—¿Ni siquiera tú? –preguntó repitiendo sus palabras.

—Malfoy, sé que todos me ven como una anormalidad por mi incapacidad de no expresar abiertamente mi raciocinio desmesurado. –habló Rose con naturalidad, sin mostrarse –para sorpresa de Scorpius– inquieta por ello.

Extrañamente sintió la agitación de mostrarse sensible frente a una mujer.

—No creo que todos… -empezó a decir Scorpius.

—Todos –interrumpió con seguridad—. Incluyo a directivos, profesores, empleados, elfos, estudiantes, familiares… Todos. Tú –lo miró sin dolor—. Bueno, me corrijo. No todos, debe haber unos diez o quince estudiantes con quienes nunca he hablado, y unos treinta o más, para quienes no existo. Para ellos no debo ser una anormalidad –especuló la pelirroja, dejándolo a él perplejo.

—Vaya –fue lo único que Scorpius se atrevió a decir.

Rose ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, y dijo:

—Nuevamente te he incomodado.

Sonriendo perezosamente, él contestó: —A mí nada ni nadie me incomoda, Weasley –pero antes que ella pudiera replicar, preguntó otra cosa—: ¿Te vengas de tus pseudo-amigos muy seguido?

—Oh, nuevamente cambias de tema abruptamente. De acuerdo. –sonrió—. Solo una vez a cada uno. Es una norma general –contestó Rose, moviéndose.

Ahí fue cuando Scorpius notó que Rose descansaba su peso sobre su pierna derecha hasta hace un rato, pero hace unos segundos, cambió de pierna. Piernas que quedaron ocultas a sus ojos, tras la túnica larga.

Malo. Malo.

—Eres inquietante, Rose Weasley –concluyó Scorpius, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Me lo han dicho, Malfoy –Rose miró su reloj de pulsera—. ¿No vas a clase? –preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ya no. No tiene sentido. El profesor no me…

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la reunión esta tarde, Malfoy. No lo olvides; en la oficina de Mcgonagall a las cuatro y media. Sé puntual, por favor –dijo seriamente, dando media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

Scorpius no alcanzó a despedirse, pues sin esperar respuesta, Rose Weasley se marchó. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de cortar su –innecesaria– explicación. Acción que lo molesto.

Ante la vista atenta de varios curiosos, él no tuvo mayor remedio que sentarse y fingir leer uno de sus libros una vez abierto. Escuetamente cada molesta mirada dejó de estar sobre él, permitiéndose así poder reflexionar sobre los últimos minutos con Rose Weasley.

—Anormalidad… -murmuró a nadie en particular.

Ella sabía cómo era tildada por los demás, mas no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

De acuerdo, Weasley no solo era inquietante, irritante, pretenciosa, condenadamente honesta, muy racional y relativamente ñoña; podía concluir también que tenía personalidad. Una personalidad muy peculiar, agregó para sí. Completamente… atípica. Cualidad que sí acertó en su compañera desde el principio.

Sonrió de lado, cerrando su libro y tomándolos todos. Al estar de pie, de camino a la estantería, otros pensamientos lo asaltaron. Pensamientos que borraron su sonrisa.

Durante la conversación con Rose varias cosas acontecieron. Primero, en ningún momento pensó en Amanda Jord –hasta ahora–. Segundo, ella logró remover variadas partes de su personalidad, generalmente ocultas –como su irritabilidad, su risa, su molestia–. Tercero, en repetidas ocasiones tildó a Rose Weasley –para sí– como atractiva.

Silbó asombrado –ganándose una mala mirada de una chiquilla, en la mesa más cercana– porque sus pensamientos en conjunto daban miedo.

¿Qué más podía lograr en él la pelirroja?

.

.

—Debe ser virgen –aseguró Edward Fox, tras masticar un trozo de torta de melaza.

—¿Quién? –inquirió Scorpius, a su mejor amigo.

Edward contestó: —Rose Weasley. Probablemente la última virgen de nuestra generación.

Scorpius no contradijo a su amigo. Con honestidad él podía concluir lo mismo. Pensó en eso, una vez salió de la biblioteca tras "hablar" con ella. Intentó pensar con perversión en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero no logró imaginarla en bruscas posturas sexuales. Rose Weasley irradiaba inocencia, aún detrás de aquella imagen pedante y honesta, cualquiera podía notar su inocencia.

En definitiva, su amigo tenía razón: Rose debía ser la última virgen de su generación.

—Seguramente -contestó ambiguamente.

—¿Tú crees que alguien haga algún movimiento al respecto y a corto plazo? –preguntó Edward.

—¿Interesado en hacerlo, acaso?

—Es bonita. –declaró Edward, mirándolo con picardía—. Pero no me manejo bien con las vírgenes, Scorpius. Prefiero las expertas y pasionales –afirmó.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reír.

Paseó la mirada por el Gran Salón. A esta hora disfrutaba comer, sin el alboroto de las grandes masas. Prefería degustar su almuerzo en la paz que representaba solo quince estudiantes, pero en la compañía de su confiable amigo; Edward Fox. El heredero de Inversiones Fox, una compañía mágica encargada en invertir en valiosísimos inventos que siempre terminan como mina de oro para Martin Fox, padre del susodicho amigo.

—¿Y tú no estás interesado? –inquirió Edward, sacándolo de su reflexión.

—¿En Rose Weasley? –Edward asintió—. Sí, claro, muy bonita. Pero su mente…

Edward rió con sinceridad. —Ah, claro. Tu altercado…

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es sufrir la venganza de una joven de diecisiete años por un acontecimiento de hace tres años? –inquirió Scorpius—. No, no sabes.

Ambos comieron en silencio en los siguientes minutos. Scorpius arrugó la cara, otra imagen de Amanda llegó a su mente.

—Puede que sea apasionada. –habló Edward, al tiempo que bebía jugo—. A Rose Weasley, me refiero. Considerando esa travesura suya…

—Venganza –corrigió Scorpius inconscientemente, recordando el rostro severo del profesor cuando lo abordó después de finalizar la clase.

—Scorpius, a eso no se le puede llamar venganza. Incluso, no creo posible incluir a Rose Weasley y venganza en la misma oración –dijo el castaño, casualmente parafraseando sus propias palabras.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Y? ¿Qué importa que sea apasionada? Manejar a una virgen no debe ser fácil… Ellas tienden a ver amor eterno donde no lo hay y donde lo habrá –aseveró él a su castaño amigo.

—Pero, quizá quitarle su virginidad sea un favor para ambas partes –contestó Edward.

Extrañamente, él no dijo nada. Pero en su interior hubo un choque de valores, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Por una parte su herencia –la parte de su madre– le impedía calificar el significado de la oración como bueno. Pero, la otra parte, no dudaba en gritar –¡Hurra!– a la sola idea. No podía negarlo; imaginar el lacio cabello pelirrojo de Weasley esparcido por unas sábanas de satén plateadas o negras, era simplemente atractivo para su líbido sexual.

Mitigar la intensidad de su razonamiento no fue fácil.

—¿Vas a ir a La Reunión hoy?

La pregunta de Edward lo inquietó y molestó a partes iguales. —¿Reunión?

Su amigo miró a todos lados, como esperando encontrar algún espía tras ellos. Scorpius rodó sus ojos ante su exageración, y bebió más jugo.

—Eres Jefe, deberías recordarlo. -reprendió el castaño-. Hoy es la reunión número uno del Club Serpiente de Plata.

Club Serpiente de Plata. Una organización clandestina de los Slytherin´s. Su existencia era desconocida para los compañeros de Casa, hasta que El Club los invitaba como nuevos miembros. En ese momento, se hace un juramento inquebrantable para proteger la existencia de la organización y la selecta selección de sus miembros.

Este Club, completamente secreto, escogía solo a lo mejores. Buenas notas, destacados sociales, astutos, brillantes, buenos deportista… pero en esencia, bebedores, mujeriegos y con dinero.

Allí se hablaba de importante temas, como exámenes y aspiraciones personales fuera de Hogwarts. Se conseguía el mejor güisqui, el mejor tabaco cubano y las más ardientes revistas para caballeros y magos. Incluso, en días especiales, se permitía el "Show" en vivo con hermosas damas.

Estar en El Club era lo máximo. Y Scorpius pertenecía desde finales de cuarto año. Con esta característica –y siendo uno de los cuatro Jefes– se convertía en el candidato ideal para conseguir su añorada asignación como Miembro Honorario Vitalicio, que lo convertiría en el Jefe Principal una vez estuviera fuera de Hogwarts; estando autorizado para organizar, en nombre de El Club, reuniones sociales y "Espectáculos" para los exmiembros externos. Importante para conseguir influencias una vez fuera del colegio.

Para hacer real su aspiración necesitaba la aprobación de todos los actuales miembros. De momento, tenía varios votos asegurados, incluido Edward. Pero Tobías Müller, un mago de origen alemán, y sus tres seguidores, no deseaban darle ese placer. En esencia, por el bien merecido odio que Scorpius recibía de Müller.

—¿Scorpius? ¿A dónde fuiste, amigo? –se burló Edward quitándole un trozo de carne.

Scorpius sonrió. —Estaba pensando en mi apretada agenda social.

—No irás a la Reunión ¿no? –preguntó el castaño, ahora masticando de su propia carne.

—Estaré ocupado –expresó con una mueca lobuna en su rostro.

Él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Claro, tienes reunión con Mcgonagall y Weasley –apostó Edward.

—En realidad, tampoco iré a esa reunión. Ya a _alguien_ más hizo la solicitud a mí tiempo. –rió Scorpius.

El castaño sonrió, después de tragar lo que había en su boca. —¿Una _Veela_ acaso?

Scorpius asintió y su amigo rió. Se detuvo de golpe, viendo a la puerta.

—Es la primera reunión del año, amigo. ¿No crees que Tobías –señaló con la cabeza a lo lejos. Scorpius se giró y vio al susodicho entrando junto a sus "seguidores"—. Usará eso en tu contra? Argumentará falta de compromiso, de seguro.

Él suspiró, regresando su mirada a la comida. Esa era una posibilidad. —Puede ser. Pero no creo que alguien le de importancia. Ahora que soy Premio Anual, mi prestigio subió un poco más. Tobías no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Edward asintió con desconfianza.

—Eso espero, Scorpius. Porque honestamente ninguno de nosotros quiere ver a Tobías como el nuevo MHV –aseguró.

Él no contestó a eso, siguió comiendo, para luego preguntar:

—Volviendo al tema anterior… -Edward asintió, mirándolo—, ¿a qué se debe tu interés en la virginidad de Weasley?

—Oh, bueno. Resulta que es tema para los miembros de El Club esta tarde… -contestó Edward, dejando intranquilo a Scorpius.

.

.

Scorpius calculó la hora mentalmente. Debían ser un cuarto para las ocho. Probablemente, Mcgonagall suspendió la reunión con Weasley ante su ausencia. Sonrió. A la mañana siguiente se llevaría un regaño terrible, pero merecido. El sacrificio le valió dos horas de irracionalidad y calor total. Por breves minutos, consiguió tranquilizar su alma.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo. Varios retratos murmuraban, él los ignoró a todos. Llevaba su túnica al hombro, camisa lisa y limpia –aunque un lado por fuera–, sus pantalones pulcros, y su corbata deshecha colgando su nudo muy debajo de donde indicaba las normas del Colegio. Aceptándose como ególatra, bien podría referirse a sí mismo como un sexy modelo juvenil. La imagen de seductor sin remedio, ya la tenía.

Sonrió, al tiempo que giraba hacia otro pasillo.

Lugar donde consiguió, frente a frente, el ser más desagradable de su vida. Y considerar que estaba a solo unos metros del retrato de la Sala Común del Premio Anual.

—¡Vaya! Scorpius Malfoy…

Él miró con desagrado a su interlocutor. Tobías Müller significaba problemas.

—No te vi en la última reunión de El Club, Malfoy –continuó hablando el moreno.

—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Ya sabes, mis nuevas obligaciones –contestó, intentando en lo posible no expresar su odio.

—Oh, sí. Tus nuevas obligaciones… -siseó Tobías, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica—. Conveniente tu nueva situación ¿no es así? Apuesto que tras tu serenidad, saltaste de la emoción al saberte Premio Anual.

La risa de Scorpius replicó en las paredes del pasillo con siniestro sarcasmo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque, en consenso, el Club decidió que si tú le quitabas la virginidad a Rose Weasley, la última virgen de nuestra generación, serías designado Miembro Honorario Vitalicio. –graznó con falsa alegría, para luego añadir—. Felicidades, Jefe…

.

.

_R&S_

_S&R_

**¡Hola! Arriba olvidé mencionar que Scorpius es un ser sexual activo... activísimo, de hecho. Es momento de decirles muchísimas cosas más.**

**Primero que todo resaltar que este es una capítulo introductorio. Segundo, pido disculpas por la personalidad de Rose... (denle una oportunidad, lectores). Tercero, perdonen los actuales errores y horrores, prometo corregirlos sobre la marcha, pero el cap llevaba días de retraso y si lo alargaba más les aseguro que borraría todo y renunciaría. Cuarto, disculpen los fans Ron/Hermione por matar a estos personajes... yo también soy fan, mas tengo una irracional necesidad de matarlos desde hace un tiempo jejeje. Espero corregirme...**

**Detalles del fic... les recomiendo tomar nota de las cortas oraciones en cursiva que aparecen antes de iniciar la Parte I, y cuando inicia la Parte II. ¡Serán importantísimas! Otra cosa... *piensa* Oh, sí. Notarán que en realidad no describí a los personajes. Se debe a que en mi blog: **liroses . blogspot . com**(quiten las separaciones y póngalas en el buscador; o bien, van a mi perfil :P ¡allí está el link! que abrirá una nueva ventana) están los datos relevantes de los personajes principales y los secundarios importantes... Están en la página del blog: Manto Negro. ¡Otra cosa! Espero notarán qué recibió Rose (es evidente) y que recibió Scorpius... de lo último no describí la escena, eso lo haré CREO en el siguiente capítulo. Todo depende si Rose me deja hablar...**

**EDITADO 03/05/11. ¿Notarón lo que confienza Rose a Brenda, respecto al primer beso, y lo que Rose "habla" para sí, sobre los besos de Andrew? Umm... por qué será esa actitud? Especulen...**

**Para el siguiente capítulo, Scorpius será Scorpius ante una Rose antinatural.**

ADELANTO (corto):

-¿Qué quieres decir? -gruñó él.

-En resumen, Malfoy, Soy una chica cuyas sensaciones están muertas. Soy lógica, nada práctica, muy teórica... Por lo tanto, jamás pensaré en ti como hombre... -explicó Rose con una tranquilidad que hirvió la sangre Malfoy.

... (Fragmento oculto)

-¡Ya lo veremos! -gritó Scorpius a Rose, quien ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

**Respecto a los reviews... los necesito, los quiero, y los tendré. ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo. Quien quiera un adelanto de una IMPORTANTE CANTIDAD de páginas me dejará un review, que yo responderé y les enviaré el ADELANTO. ¿Les parece? Es chantaje, lo sé,... pero waaaajajajajajajaja no me arrepiento. (; Bueno, quizá sí me arrepiento un poco.**

**Síganme en TWITTER: lR_multicolor, donde dejaré Tweets con adelantos... y siganme en el Blog antes que lo privatice. jo-jo... **

**Gracias por leer. Espero sus dudas, sugerencias y felicitaciones (de estas, honestamente, no creo merecer) en los REVIEWS.**

**¿Mencione que quiero reviews? Porque quiero SUS reviews.**

**Besos. Diana. Nos vemos en unas semanas... Les aviso en Twitter. (;**


	2. Manto Negro II: Muertes

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Qué les puedo decir… ¡estoy feliz! Sus respuestas al capítulo I: Introductorio fueron tremendas. No imaginan lo que sentí… fue ¡wow! con cada comentario. _

_En general, leí que les agradó, incluso les gustó… pero, quizá, el elemento que les motivó a comentar –aparte de mi chantaje– fue la personalidad de nuestra protagonista, la atípica Rose. Ajá, muy atípica. Porque esta Rose NO es Prefecta, NO es introvertida, NO es amigable, NO viene de un ambiente familiar amoroso, en síntesis, NO es la protagonista perfecta. (; Intrigante, lo sé. Y por si fuera poco, ante todas estas características la adolescente ¡está en Gryffindor! Increíble ¿no? Así es, es completamente increíble. Está en esa Casa por razones que ni ella misma sabe. Aquí entre nos les diré que ella NO QUERÍA ESTAR EN GRYFFINDOR, pero el Sombrero, siempre sabio y directo, le dijo… ¡Gryffindor! (Ya sabrán por qué.)_

_Por otro lado, está Scorpius. Él es un poco más típico, menos en lo referente a su pequeño golpe de conciencia ante la muerte de su última conquista… Amanda es quien lo tiene loco, Rose no. No todavía, al menos. Ella lo enloquecerá pronto, como tres o cuatro capítulos. Aunque sí les diré que el primer paso de Scorpius hacia Rose será uno no "típico" y GRANDE. Directo a su ser el primer golpe, describiría yo. Fabuloso ¿no? _

_Y, en último aspecto, está el último lado del triángulo… la hipotenusa. Andrew es un JOVEN profesor, romántico y guapo. Él es un ser misterioso, perfecto. Ya saben, el muchacho que nos atrae por el aura de intriga que le rodea. Bueno de él, Rose está encaprichada, no enamorada. Ella no siente una real conexión con su profesor, pero aún así, se siente motivada a seguir tejiendo la telaraña más polémica, la de una relación clandestina._

_Respecto a Hugo… ámenlo. Es adorable…_

***OjO*:**Inicia mi jornada de exámenes que ocupará TRES semanas de mi tiempo. So... nos vemos en varias semanas, es decir, **publicaré** el próximo lunes_ 13 de junio._ Publicaré los días lunes para así luchar contra mi Síndrome Garfildiano de Odio hacia los lunes. (SGOl)

¡A leer! En este cap, Rose es ligera... (?) En el siguiente, no. (; Besos...

Capítulo II: El inicio de una conquista asegurada.

1

.

_Para realizar un ataque –efectivo– el príncipe sabe cuál es primer paso: conocer a la víctima._

.

**&.** Parte I.

No necesitó deshacerse de Tobías, porque él, tras el importante anuncio, se despidió con una sonrisa de hiena en su boca. Aún así, Scorpius no consiguió paz tras la marcha de Tobías. Éste le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca y el estómago revuelto, como sucede cuando ves tripas de un ser vivo. Una sensación helada recorrió el cuerpo de él, enfriándole hasta el alma. El Club –con Tobías a cargo, de seguro– acababa de lanzarle un hechizo que sus valores no le permitían regresar. Pues sí, él era un sexólogo –como lo llaman los muggles– de práctica pero, una cosa es robar suspiros y absorber placer de una amante experimentada, y otra cosa, extremadamente diferente, es robar la virginidad de una chica. Eso es…

—Grotesco –murmuró a la nada.

Intentó caminar otro poco, pero se detuvo. Su cuerpo acaba de recibir un golpe muy fuerte, y vendría otro más… el de su raciocinio. Esa parte de sí mismo que, con tanto esfuerzo, ocultaba a los ojos del mundo y de su propia conciencia para conseguir lo que quiere. Aunque los objetivos fuesen superficiales y sus sacrificios impuros, se dijo. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad no podría cerrar la puerta del raciocinio, veía a Rose Weasley manteniendo la portezuela abierta.

Con esfuerzo llegó a la escalera de la Torre y se sentó en un peldaño bajo. Requería pensar en su propio problema, antes de enfrentar la furia pelirroja ante su irresponsabilidad.

Resopló con cierta furia.

Tobías tenía que ser quién inicio esta absurda idea en el interior de El club de la Serpiente. Claro, él lo odiaba desde hace años lo suficiente como para "apoyarlo", siempre y cuando, aprobara el reto. Un reto que, él sabía, iba contra los valores morales enseñados por Astoria Malfoy a su adorado hijo. Müller lo sabía puesto que con él compartió parte de su infancia. Por lo tanto, él se las ingenió para probar su lealtad a los valores de El Club ante todos los miembros, y así dejarlo como un idiota pues sabía que no lo iba hacer.

De ninguna manera.

Jamás.

Nunca.

Porque, si bien deseaba ser MHV de El Club, no podría sacrificar las enseñanzas de su madre. La amaba demasiado; en realidad, era la única mujer a quien le profesaba un sentimiento puro. Su madre representaba ese eje direccional en su vida –así como en la de su padre–. Astoria podía sonreír, abrazar, regañar, aconsejar,… podía llevar a cabo cualquier cosa añadiéndole su luz en cada paso, de principio a fin. Y así fue como, con dedicación y paciencia, Astoria le enseñó valores, valores que respetaría bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Valores que luego de comunicarle su decisión a El Club se lamentaría de haber adquirido.

—Debería haber sido un Sly normal, un Malfoy normal. Perverso y sin escrúpulos… –murmuró para sí, observando la oscuridad con pequeñas sutilezas de luz, luminiscencia producida por las antorchas puestas por el pasillo.

No había nadie a su vista, ni se oían pasos a la distancia. Estaba solo.

Por suerte, ya que no sabría manejar a nadie de El club en este momento. Necesitaría de toda la noche para maquinar su mente sobre su alegato en el instante decir –No– a la proposición. Obviamente, intentaría alegar un poco de razonamiento a los miembros, no obstante, no asomaba en su interior alguna esperanza de lograr algún cambio en ellos, ante su ausencia esta tarde, de seguro Müller envenenó la mente de tres o cuatro miembros, es decir, oscureció la carta blanca para su elección como MHV.

De igual forma, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sí, intentaría recobrar su oportunidad de conseguir su MVH sin usar un sacrificio tan espantoso, como lo es quitarle la virginidad de Rose Weasley. Pero también, de ser expulsado de la candidatura a su sueño, usaría toda su astucia y todo su odio para impedir –por los medios que fuese necesario– que Tobías Müller consiguiera lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Rose Weasley y su virginidad se salvarían. Mas…

Tobías pagaría con humillación pública su atrevimiento.

En su rostro, si tuviese un espejo, vería la mueca precisa de la maldad juvenil. La esencia Sly asomaba con sutileza por sus poros…

.

.

Ya un poco más sereno, Scorpius se animó a entrar a la Sala Común. El reloj debería marcar la ocho con treinta minutos, es decir, no podría retrasar aún más lo inevitable: una pelea con su compañera de cargo. Minutos antes se imagino discutiendo con Rose Weasley bajo varios ambientes distintos, pero con el mismo contexto en su centro. En uno, imagino a Weasley con sus ojos saltándole de sus orbes intentando no atacarlo, porque esto va contra de las reglas. Para otro escenario, se imagino a sí mismo siendo golpeado por un libro de reglas escrito por la mismísima pelirroja.

Todos los posibles escenarios basados en un solo punto: la rectitud de la pelirroja.

Scorpius sonrió, seguro la dejaría anonada ante su indiferencia por las reglas y la responsabilidad.

Se paró frente al retrato y éste lo identificó con una despectiva mirada. Sin contraseña, sin palabras. Scorpius analizó que lo mejor sería acordar con Weasley una contraseña. Abandonando la conciencia de estar pensando, entró a la Torre y una vez pasó el angosto pasillo, encontró a Rose Weasley durmiendo en la Sala Común.

Acostada en el sillón dorado, la pelirroja desarmonizaba con su uniforme deshecho, el fino tapiz.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a ella. Era muy temprano para dormir, incluso para la pelirroja era muy temprano. Por ser lunes, ella no madrugó y, por ende, no debería estar cansada. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Rose Weasley durmiendo allí? Aquello no era normal. Quizás estaba…

_Aburrida_.

Él paseó su mirada por el sillón. La túnica de la pelirroja con el escudo de Gryffindor sobre la tela se hallaba en el respaldo. Más abajo, precisamente en el rincón, cerca de las pantorrillas de Weasley, estaba un bolso que, según sabía, tenía la misma propiedad que la túnica. No obstante, antes de razonar qué podía estar dentro del bolso, sus ojos quedaron capturados por el libro morado suelto sobre el regazo de su compañera.

En el lomo del libro se veía, en letras grandes, el título del libro. Pero estaba en otro idioma, idioma desconocido por él. Pero la pequeña inscripción bajo el título sí la entendió, estaba en griego. "Quitándole el misterio al misterio". En su base de datos personal y mental intentó relacionar esa inscripción con algún libro leído, o bien, con algún tema analizado. Pero nada, resumió en segundos; no había en su memoria algún recuerdo vinculado al libro púrpura.

—Quizá si lo leo…

Su murmuración no debió ser oral, porque eso ocasionaría que la pelirroja de despertara.

Cosa que ocurrió.

Despacio se alejó de la pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre un sillón conjunto. Ante sí, ella abrió sus párpados para dejar ver su azul mirada, brillante y luminosa; luego, cargada de pereza, se movió ligeramente como intentando conseguir comodidad en el mullido sillón. La tela podía ser muy atractiva en apariencia, mas era rústica en textura. Él lo sabía desde hace dos semanas, ahora la pelirroja lo sabría también.

Al ver que ella no se percataba de su presencia, Scorpius se decidió a tomar la palabra.

—Bonito lugar para dormir, Weasley –se burló, tirándose contra el respaldo del sillón.

La pelirroja parpadeó continuamente y luego movió sus ojos, buscándolo. Scorpius preparó su sonrisa lobuna como respuesta.

—Finalmente, llegaste. –habló Rose con una voz ronca, producto de su jornada de sueño—. Vaya…

Él sonrió. Justo como se lo esperaba, la pelirroja estaría esperándolo para un ataque directo ante su burla a las reglas. Cruzó sus brazos en forma retadora. Gozaría con esto, una pelea con Rose Weasley lo reviviría. Seguramente, a la mañana siguiente, sería algo gracioso para recordar, ya que, considerando la personalidad de los demás Weasley y Potter del Colegio, incluido el hermano de ella, todos tenían un mismo modo de conducta al momento de enojarse.

Resoplaban.

Gritaban.

Gruñían.

Y alzaban sus manos, batiéndolas en movimientos abstractos.

Ver a Rose Weasley así, sería memorable.

—¿Me estabas esperando, Weasley? ¿Y eso?

Rose se sentó en el sillón y, tras desperezarse, colocó el libro morado junto a su bolso. Scorpius observó impasible sus movimientos, comunes y lacónicos.

—Para una tontería –respondió la pelirroja, sin mirarlo.

La respuesta y el tono de su compañera, causó algo en él. Desacierto, quizá. Una abrupta sensación de…

—¿Tontería, has dicho? –preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

Rose asintió, agarrando su túnica sobre el sillón y levantándose él, poniéndosela.

—¿Tontería, por qué? –inquirió Scorpius, perdiendo un poquitín de paciencia al notar que la pelirroja no agregaría nada más.

Su interlocutora –un poco pasiva– lo miró sin emanar de sus ojos sentimiento alguno. Scorpius se sintió perplejo. Ella debería estar furiosa con él, debería gritarlo, atacarlo,… cualquier cosa. Rose Weasley habría de reaccionar de algún modo. Responder con cualquier acto que la tildara como una persona normal. No como una anormalidad. No como todos la tachaban, no como ella sabía que los demás la notaban.

No como él la tachaba.

—¿Weasley, me vas a responder?

Rose suspiró. —Pero tu ego masculino va salir herido –respondió.

Él parpadeó, viéndola apartar su mirada y, en cambio, alisando su prolija falda. Sin poderlo evitar, su ira apareció como la lava de un volcán en erupción, bajando lentamente desde lo alto, para llegar hasta abajo consumiendo todo a su paso.

—¿_Qué_? –gruñó.

La pelirroja, que bien parecía ignorar el enojo que encendió en él, o fingía muy bien un desentendimiento, miró las escaleras hacia su habitación con ansiedad. Pero a Scorpius no le importó, esta noche se permitiría perder toda caballerosidad. Rose se lo mrecía.

—¿No lo podemos dejar para mañana? –inquirió Rose.

—_No_. Quiero una respuesta ya. _Ahora_. –siseó, mirándola con toda la frialdad que pudo.

—Debería "discutir" contigo por tu comportamiento inapropiado –empezó a explicarse ella—. Especialmente tus últimas acciones; ignorar un llamado de Mcgonagall (violentando tu deber como Premio Anual), para tener sexo banal con una joven cualquiera. –suspiró Rose, cansinamente—. Pero no, no lo haré. No "discutiré" contigo este tema. Aunque sea la sugerencia de Mcgonagall.

Scorpius parpadeó, e incapaz de contenerse, preguntó. —¿Por qué?

Usó un tono brusco, pero menos intenso que antes.

—Porque, en realidad, no me importas. –respondió la pelirroja, con una brutal sinceridad que, sin saberlo, noqueó al rubio.

Abruptamente, como notaba que sucedía todo lo referente a Rose Weasley, la erupción volcánica –de su interior– se detuvo, para llegar una potente oleada de frío ártico en su lugar, siendo capaz ésta de congelar el centro de su fuego.

—¿Cómo? –la interrogante le salió en un tono neutral.

Tan neutral como pudo fingir.

—Una reacción _natural_ humana es discutir con otro, poner en evidencia su molestia e intentar corregir, de una forma tosca, sus decisiones generalmente opuestas a las propias –empezó a decir Rose con seriedad, moviendo ligeramente su cara con cada palabra–. Pero yo no actúo así –aseveró—. Una vez leí en un libro: "Solo discutas con las personas que te importan, aún cuando los temas no sean importantes." Y desde que la razoné, la he usado con mi hermano, mi única amiga Brenda, mis primos, y mis abuelos. –continuó con naturalidad—. Diseñé esa lista con pocos lugares, y tú no me importas lo suficiente como para agregarte a ella. Cosa que espero no te importe. –agregó en un tono que Scorpius evaluó, en realidad no esperaba nada de él.

Y para alguien como él, a quien la vida le había dado mucho, ser consciente de eso fue un golpe fuerte.

Sí, para su ego masculino.

No solo ella estaba negándole la posibilidad de verla actuar como una persona normal, sino también se atrevía, sin descaro, a excluirlo de su poca corriente forma de ver la vida. Ella… ella una…

_Simple plebeya._

—Para tu tranquilidad, _Weasley_ –paseó entre su boca y dientes su nombre con acidez impropia de un caballero para con una dama—, no me molesta en absoluto. Tú tampoco me interesas –agregó, solo unos segundos después al no escuchar una réplica de la pelirroja.

En cambio, ella suspiró cansinamente. —Herí tu ego masculino.

No fue una pregunta, fue un comentario. Uno, que él se negó a contestar.

Scorpius paseó su mirada a un punto distante de la pelirroja. Si seguía viéndola, allí con toda su tranquilidad, nada ni nadie evitaría que se lanzara a su cuello, y no precisamente a besarla, sino a ahorcarla con sus propias manos. ¿Quién era esa chica? Tan… peculiar, tan petulante, tan… misteriosa, sí. Una desconocida para él. Una desconocida para todo el mundo, la verdad sea dicha. Años estudiando con ella, creyendo conocerla y, como bien señaló la pelirroja durante su primer "encuentro", no se conocían.

Pero, ¿era necesario conocerse?, se preguntó.

Ahora creía que sí, por el bien de su salud mental, sí. Era absolutamente necesario conocer a fondo aquella patética forma de expresión femenina. Contraria a la naturalidad, peculiar, pedante… ¿Tenía algún punto a favor? NO porque por extensos segundos solo vino a su mente un sinfín de defectos humanos, defectos que en una mujer, en una "dama", como decía su madre, no eran adecuados ni atractivos. Pero esto último era evidente, ¿no?. Como Ley Natural no debe haber nada atractivo en una Weasley desde el punto de vista Malfoy.

La miró, pero todavía sin verla. En algún punto de sus reflexiones ella empezó a decir algo; no estaba consciente de qué hablaba; sin embargo, podía estar seguro que era una fuerte extensión de palabras contra él. Bueno, no fuertes. Sería en realidad una innumerable cantidad de oraciones correctamente estructuradas con el fin de insultarlo de una forma sutil, pero igualmente ofensivas.

Miró sus labios.

Llamativos; no atractivos, quizá no "besables", y definitivamente, no tentadores. Pero algo inexplicable en él quería motivarlo a…

—… placer sexual que no satisfaces, realmente –expresó Rose Weasley.

Se enfrió. Eso último, él lo escuchó bien.

—Perdona, ¿_qué_?

Rose giró levemente su cabeza. —¿No escuchaste?

—Claro que escuché –mintió parcialmente—. Lo que quiero es que te retractes en este mismo instante de lo último que has dicho. –exclamó irritado, moviendo sus brazos—. Te estoy dando esa magnífica oportunidad.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, regresando su cabeza a una postura natural.

Él comprendió algo básico, Rose Weasley hacía de su anti-naturalidad algo natural.

Dio un paso hacia ella, quien no retrocedió. Mirándolo de una forma evaluativa, la pelirroja se mantuvo firme allí, cerca al sofá. Él solo pudo catalogarla de estúpida, porque cualquiera que lo conociera podía decirle que cuando enojan a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, lo primero que se debe hacer es correr, huir del lugar.

Él enojado se convertía en un enemigo. Un ser irrazonable, basado solo en instintos, lo sabía. Muchas veces, bajo su estado de furia golpeó examigos, destrozó invalorables adornos, incineró importantes papeles,… tenía un largo listado de situaciones no-aceptables socialmente. Incluso su padre, un devoto ferviente a la actitud de su hijo en situaciones negativas, tuvo que intervenir en repetidas ocasiones –a solicitud de Astoria– para evitar que su hijo terminara bajo el efectivo Beso del Dementor.

Dio otro paso.

Pero era primera vez que lo enojaba una mujer, bueno, al menos el remedo imperfecto de una mujer.

Su carismática actitud siempre lo había caracterizado de un respeto desmedido hacia el género femenino. No era feminista, no. Pero estaba en contra de cualquier uso de violencia, física o emocional, contra _ellas_. Esta cualidad suya, impropia en los Sangre Pura, le daba un atractivo mayor frente a las aristocráticas familias.

Familias que esperaba, nunca supieran de lo siguiente que iba hacer.

Bruscamente jaló el brazo izquierdo de Rose Weasley, acercándola a él. Notó con gozo como ese movimiento bestial si movió una emoción en ella, el asombro. _Sus ojos azules, brillantes y nítidos, adquiriendo mayor claridad, una vez se abrieron sus ojos logrando que el centellar del fuego chispeara en su iris._ Ella murmuró algunas peticiones, pero él la ignoró. Estaba furioso. No iba a dejar esto así.

La Weasley ya estaba muy cerca de él. A centímetros, de hecho. Sus alientos se mezclaban, él colocó su propia cabeza a la altura de la pelirroja, debiendo bajar unos cinco centímetros. El cabello de ella apenas se había movido, el lacio se controlaba bien en su cola, todavía después de la jornada de sueño. Quizá, producto de la cercanía, el pudo notar dos cosas. Primero, las sutiles pecas sobre sus mejillas. Y segundo, de su ser se desprendía un sutil aroma a manzana.

_Su fruta favorita._

La sacudió levemente, y preguntó con acidez:

—Repite lo último que dijiste. Te reto. –Cada letra, cada sílaba, cada palabra, iba remarcada con rabia.

La pelirroja parpadeó dos veces, suspiró suavemente –enviándole esa muestra de aliento directamente a su boca abierta– y removiéndose, dijo:

—Tú no satisfaces ningún placer sexual.

Al primer segundo, Scorpius quedó asombrado; nadie se había atrevido a retarlo en un momento de furia. Pero, al siguiente segundo, su fuego interno se encendió furiosamente, derritiendo la capa de hielo que se formó con anterioridad.

Usando ambas manos atrapó las de ellas y las llevó hacia su espalda. Por ende, la pelirroja quedó más cerca de su cuerpo, el calor de ella se fundía con el suyo propio con rapidez. Sin perder la vista de sus ojos, Scorpius se maravillo con la perplejidad brillante en los ojos de su contraparte. Él estaba ardiendo de furia, y para ello no hay nada tan satisfactorio como percibir una respuesta del otro.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo sí satisfago el placer sexual de una mujer?

Pero antes de poder razonar en su interior, su propia pregunta y las posibles respuestas de Rose Weasley, ella respondió:

—No, no quiero. Y tú, tampoco quieres.

Sin poder evitarlo, aún apretando sus manos tras su espalda, preguntó: —¿Por qué no querría?

En un tono natural, como quien habla de los colores a un niño, respondió: —Porque no te parezco atractiva.

Scorpius sonrió con cinismo. —Así donde te tengo –la apretó más contra sí—, me pareces muy atractiva, Weasley –respondió.

Mitad mentira, mitad verdad.

—Malfoy, sé razonable, por favor. No soy tu tipo –declaró, y por primera vez, Scorpius no escuchó esa frase de una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos o con dolor entre sílabas, tal como sucedió en el pasado. Realmente porque a ella no le importa no ser su tipo. ¿Se entiende?

—¿Problemas de autoestima? –se burló, intentando borrar su propio mal sabor de boca—. No sabía que tuvieres problemas, Weasley. ¿Acaso no te consideras medianamente bonita? –preguntó.

Rose sonrió afablemente —Soy bonita, lo sé; no necesito que alguien más me lo diga. Pero no actúo con una determinación femenina, no coqueteo, no me arreglo, no abrazo, no… En fin, soy un opuesto constante a las chicas que te gustan –asumió.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú el tipo de chicas que me gustan? –formuló la inquietud sin saber por qué.

Cerca el uno del otro, sus alientos se mezclaban cuando hablaban. Dos esencias diferentes buscaban fundirse… por ahora, sin éxito.

—Es lo más lógico. Malfoy, a ti –como a cualquiera– te debe gustar cualquier tipo de chica diferente a mí. –sonrió—. Mira mis cualidades y mis defectos, mira mi físico, mira mi estatus y personalidad… Mírame a mí, Malfoy. No soy para ti –dijo, logrando que casi su fuego se extinguiera.

Parados, uno frente al otro con sus narices rozándose, siguieron en silencio por un corto tiempo.

Scorpius analizó toda la situación, sus palabras y sus sentimientos. Probablemente, lo mejor era…

—Además que me convertiría en un reto para ti –interrumpió Rose el agradable silencio.

El fuego no se extinguió con eso. Sacudió nuevamente el cuerpo de Rose, borrándole toda sensación de calidez de inmediato. Scorpius sintió en ese momento, con sus palabras, que su ego fue pisoteado por otro ego. Rose Weasley tenía un ego grande, muy grande.

—¿Qué quieres decir? -gruñó él.

—En resumen, Malfoy, soy una chica cuyas sensaciones están muertas, no tengo sentimientos. Soy lógica, nada práctica, muy teórica, muy inteligente... Por lo tanto -explicó—, jamás pensaré en ti como hombre... porque no me gusta, porque no quiero -explicó Rose con una tranquilidad que hirvió la sangre Malfoy.

En minutos la pelirroja –y sus cosas– desaparecieron, andando directo a la habitación.

—¡Ya lo veremos, Rose Weasley! –gritó Scorpius, tras meditar, caminado hacia las escaleras de la torre femenina, esperando que ella lo escuchara.

Minutos después él ya tenía una respuesta para El Club… un plan de conquista planificándose. Rose Weasley caería a partir de mañana.

.

_Y para ser una víctima adecuada, la princesa sabe que debe abrir su bocota._

.

**&. P**arte II.

**Un momento en la vida de la familia Weasley-Granger. 13 meses antes de morir Ron y Hermione.**

—_¿Estás segura de no decirle a Harry que…? –inquirió Ron Weasley a su esposa, mientras cargaba suavemente a su recién nacido hijo: Hugo._

_Hermione Weasley suspiró. —Creo que es lo mejor… nosotros estamos en un alto riesgo con lo poco que sabemos, Ron. Conocemos quién es Harry, él usará todos los medios necesarios para entender esta situación y arreglarlo. –miró a su esposo, desconsolada—. Nuestros hijos están a salvo del peligro con lo que vamos hacer… pero no me perdonaría que… –no continuó más, la necesidad de llorar la invadió muy fuerte como para resistirse._

_Inmediatamente, Ron llevó al bebé a su cuna. El niño ya daba señales de ser un Weasley por su cabello y la inexplicable necesidad de dormir._

—_Tranquila –susurró a Hermione, una vez llegó hasta ella para abrazarla—. No llores. Te hará mal…_

_La castaña hipeó. —No puedo evitarlo, yo…_

_Viendo la cuna del bebé, él pensó en su otra hija: Rose. Una pelirrojita preciosa, activa y sentimental. Cualquier detalle le causaba gran emoción, tanto para bien como para mal. Comía bastante y dormía muy poco, pero nadie podía negar que fuera una Weasley. Solo había que pasar con ella unos minutos para notar el enorme brillo de su sonrisa y su picardía al hacer travesuras._

_Ron en ese momento pensaba que su mayor ilusión sería ver crecer a sus hijos, Rose y Hugo, envejecer junto a su esposa… Pero, de momento, lo primero era imposible._

_Apretó aún más a su esposa contra sí, abrazándola, queriendo enviarle paz. Paz que él también necesitaba._

—_Haremos un enorme sacrificio, Hermione. Pero solo serán unos años, si todo sale bien luego quizá…_

—_Sí... sé lo que quieres decir –murmuró ella, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo._

.

.

Muy temprano, Rose se levantó para realizar algunas actividades antes de clases. Era martes, por lo tanto, su día comenzaba antes. Este día, como todos los demás, tenía un plan básico estructurado. Se arreglaría, enviaría una carta a través de su lechuza, Chely, bajaría a Sala Común a leer un rato, desayunaría con Brenda,… podía estar segura que cumpliría su itinerario por lo menos hasta las nueve y treinta, pero después… suspiró. Después aparecería alguno de sus familiares, cualquiera de sus compañeros. O en el peor de los casos, un profesor, pidiéndole su intervención sobre algún asunto.

La lógica le indicaba que así sería.

Repasó mentalmente todas las ocasiones en que eso ocurrió, mientras seguía subiendo a la Torre de las Lechuzas. Era inevitable y poco probable que no sucediera. El primero, sería Albus. Otra carta de su admiradora secreta. Después sería Brenda, pidiéndole ayuda para ocultar sus ojeras tras el trasnocho. Un rato después aparecería Rina, la mejor amiga de Hugo, preguntando su opinión sobre el capítulo de Huesos y Museos del libro "Humanos 2.3322" –al menos con ella la conversación sería interesante–. Y el resto del día… ya alguien ocuparía el espacio.

—Aunque quisiera leer un libro… -murmuró mientras pisaba los últimos escalones de esa torre.

"El tiempo es dinero", dijo una vez Bejamín Franklin. Bueno ella diría: "El tiempo es lectura"

Abrió la puerta antes de mirar hacia el horizonte. El cielo estaba diferente, menos real. O bien podía decir alguna remedo de humano sin razón, dícese romántico, que "amanecía con un destello de colores peculiares y nítidos, como esbozados por un artista de…" Basura, calificó Rose, al tiempo que giraba su rostro y cuerpo, dándole la espalda al cielo. No podía perder tiempo en tonterías, cada segundo era valioso. Cumplir su itinerario era necesario.

—Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo: "La hora es la hora. Cinco minutos antes de la hora, no es la hora. Cinco minutos después, no es la hora. Se puede perder una batalla, pero no cinco minutos. La batalla se recupera, el tiempo nunca." –expresó ella con voz contundente, nuevamente sin dirigirse a nadie.

Fue directamente hacia la jaula de su lechuza. Ésta la miró expectante y ululó una vez sintió la mano de su ama moviéndose sobre su plumaje. Como respuesta humana, Rose sonrió muy ligeramente. Chely era hermosa; su plumaje marrón oscuro y sus ojos dorados, representaban las características más llamativas del ave. No obstante, calificar a Chely de hermosa radicaba en otra cualidad. La preciosa lechuza fue un regalo especial de una persona especial. Un regalo no proveniente de alguien perteneciente a su familia; eso hacía a su lechuza invaluable.

—Hola, preciosa –susurró suavemente al ave—. Sabes que me parece estúpido hablarle a un animal. Pero tú mereces todas las estupideces que pueda cometer –le dijo.

Como respuesta, Chely ululó otra vez.

—Ajá. Muy especial –habló, mientras dejaba su bolso caer sobre el suelo.

Abrió la jaula de Chely para que ésta saliera. Sin dudarlo, el ave estiró sus alas y de un saltó llegó a la ventana más cercana. Observó el panorama y, ante la vista de su dueña, emprendió el vuelo. La pelirroja no hizo nada por detenerla, en cambio se agachó para buscar algo en su bolso. Específicamente, buscaba el sobre de su carta. Una vez la tuvo en su mano, la sacó con la intención de leerla nuevamente. Le dio la vuelta y rompió el pequeño seguro, después invocaría el hechizo de sello. Del sobre sacó el trozo de pergamino más pulcro que pudo conseguir. Detalló cada centímetro y deleito su mirada con su prolija letra.

En ese instante, Chely regresó y se posó sobre la ventana. Rose dejó de mirar la carta cuando la lechuza ululó.

—Espero estirarás las alas, Chely, porque harás un largo viaje –expresó al ave.

Con la carta y sobre su mano, caminó hacia la ventana donde estaba la lechuza. Suavemente acarició el plumaje café sobre su cabeza, haciendo especial énfasis tras su cabeza. Chely adoraba ser acariciada allí. Rose la evaluó un momento más, antes de retomar su tarea: releer, ahora ayudada por la luz natural proveniente del amanecer. Los rayos dorados dieron un toque brilloso a las marcas de su pluma en la carta.

Mentalmente leyó:

_Querida Miss Grint:_

_Primero que todo, disculpe la tardanza en mi respuesta a su última carta. No era mi intención retrasarme tanto, pero algunas de mis obligaciones me impidieron escribir esta carta con prontitud. Sé que me absolverá cuando le comunique mi nueva responsabilidad. ¡Soy Premio Anual! Debo decir que no me sorprendió, y espero que a usted tampoco le asombre; es completamente razonable la elección de la directora Mcgonagall, pero aún así… se produjo una sensación indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo. Incluso los miembros de mi Casa –los cuales la mayoría no me hablan– aplaudieron mi nombramiento. Considero que no lo hicieron por MÍ, sino porque pertenezco a su Casa y llevo la insignia Gryffindor sobre el pecho. Me parece una tontería, sin embargo, no dije nada. Llevo años intentado cambiarlos, inducirlos al camino de la racionalidad, pero imposible. En realidad estoy cansada de intentarlo. Los Gryffindor son muy pasionales para mi desgracia. Honestamente, miss Grint, me entiendo mejor con los Ravenclaw; no entiendo por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador…_

_Bueno, desvarío._

_Fui seleccionada como Premio Anual, lo cual es fantástico. Ya tuve mi primera reunión con la directora, aunque mi compañero de cargo no asistió. Supuse que por motivaciones físicas, es decir, el no-dominio de sus hormonas. La directora me explicó que debía discutir con él, hacerle entender su acción irresponsable, indicarle el respeto a las normas como debe hacer un Premio Anual. Pero no lo hice; no va conmigo. Yo solo discuto con personas quienes me interesan, como una vez le comenté. Y, siendo sincera, Scorpius Malfoy no me interesa. Sí, se sorprenderá de leer este nombre por primera vez en mis cartas. Aparentemente lo leerá con regularidad. La racionalidad me indica que me dará problemas, además, creo que no le caigo bien –como es natural–. Mi sinceridad hiere su ego constantemente, he visto las indicaciones. Él lo niega, su hombría no es capaz de aceptar que…_

—¡Vaya, Weasley! —interrumpió una voz su lectura—. ¡Haz madrugado! Es martes, ¿no?

Rose miró a su interlocutor. Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—Buen día para ti también, Malfoy –expresó respetuosamente, Rose.

—¡Ah, claro! La educación ante todo… Buen día, señorita Weasley –saludó—. ¿Te parece bien?

—La educación es estupenda para cualquiera, Malfoy –señaló ella, abandonando su tarea de lectura momentáneamente.

Scorpius se acercó a una jaula distante. De ésta, un ave de plumaje oscuro salió. Rose se maravilló con la intensa mirada gris de la lechuza, que observaba directamente a Chely. Su lechuza, lejos de sentirse amenazada, ululó con prepotencia. Su compañero de cargo se giró hacia ella.

—¿Tu ave? –Rose asintió—. Lo supuse –añadió, regresando su mirada a su propia ave.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó inmediatamente al rubio.

Él sonrió sin mirarla. —Todo se parece a su dueño…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es una metáfora, o acaso estás haciendo acopio de una…? –inquiría con prontitud, buscaba una respuesta.

—Tiene la misma prepotencia que tú –escupió, ahora mirándola.

Rose dejó de fruncir el ceño para solo mirarlo. Por su mente cientos de pensamientos pasaron. Ninguno pertenecía a una secuencia con el anterior, todos eran hechos aislados, pero con un mismo trasfondo. Los ataques directos a su persona. Como cuando era niña, una niña sin padres, en la escuela Muggle.

—¿Prepotencia? –miró a su ave—. No veo en Chely prepotencia. Ella es especial, ella sabe que es especial –habló con suavidad acariciando el plumaje de la lechuza.

—Claro, entre ustedes se entienden.

La respuesta de Scorpius dejó en la pelirroja una sensación… Una sensación muy diferente al regocijo vivido durante su selección de Premio Anual.

—¿No vas a responderme? –inquirió Scorpius caminando hacia ella, junto a su lechuza—. Supongo que no enfrentas bien los ataques directos…

—Supones bien –expresó con sinceridad, viéndolo a los ojos—. No manejo bien los ataques directos, nunca he podido.

Ella notó cómo los ojos grises de Scorpius se abrieron ampliamente. Asombrado, podía juzgar.

—¿Siempre eres tan sincera? –preguntó estupefacto, acariciando a su propia ave.

—Todo el tiempo. Se supone que son los valores que se inculcan a la humanidad en la época de infancia. Mis abuelos se encargaron que yo…

Scorpius resopló, interrumpiéndola. —Pero no hay que ser tan sinceros, Weasley. Hay cosas que se deben ocultar; miedos, anhelos, angustias… No hay que ser un libro abierto –afirmó él, dejando su ave sobre la ventana.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de ocultar una parte de sí? –preguntó ella, dejando de acariciar a Chely.

Chely no miró a la otra ave, pero ésta no perdió detalle de ella. No obstante, el ave de oscuro plumaje echó a volar en segundos. En ese instante, la lechuza marrón lo miró con atención… con anelo.

—Protegerse a sí mismo –respondió Scorpius, poniendo en su mirada una seguridad admirable.

—¿Tú te proteges muy seguido? –formuló la inquietud, tras unos segundos de silencio, evaluando lo dicho por él.

El rubio sonrió. —Voy a protegerme ahora mismo.

—¿Vas a mandar esa carta de una buena vez? –preguntó Scorpius a Rose, mientras veía volar a sus aves.

Rose levantó la mirada de su carta, para decir: —Estoy terminando de releerla. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Quiero enviar una carta a mi madre.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. —Pero tú tienes tu propia lechuza. ¿Qué te detiene?

—Tu ave –contestó Scorpius—. Galakticus se divierte con tu lechuza.

—Oh. ¿En serio? –caminó hacia la ventana para llegar junto a Scorpius—. Chely nunca se divierte con ninguna lechuza. Ella es siempre…

—Prepotente. –completó Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona.

Rose negó enfáticamente. —En realidad, ella siempre es ignorada por el resto de lechuzas.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Scorpius dijo: —Nuevamente lo digo. Todo se parece a su dueño…

—Conociendo tu perspectiva, puede ser que sí –respondió ella ahora observando a Chely volar.

Rose se maravilló ante el vuelo, casi sincronizado, entre su ave y la de Malfoy. Marrón y negro se mezclaban entre sí, haciendo piruetas armonizadas. Por primera vez, Rose vio a Chely… natural. Extendía sus alas, planeaba, giraba… Si ella creyese en los sentimientos, podría decir que su lechuza estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Ojalá ella pudiera estar así de feliz.

Retomó su lectura.

… _Y quiero decirle que Hugo, mi hermano, fue escogido Prefecto. Me alegré muchísimo, pero tampoco me sorprendió. Nadie de la Casa –y de su generación– está tan calificado como él para ser prefecto. Es responsable, inteligente, honesto, leal,… mi hermano representa una joya para Mcgonagall. Ya le di mis primeras recomendaciones respecto a su cargo. Entonces él…_

—¿Podrías enviar esa carta pronto? Ya quiero irme. Tengo hambre, Weasley.

Rose suspiró. —Sólo hemos estado aquí unos minutos –replicó, todavía leyendo la carta.

—Al menos deberías decirme a quién se la envías –interrumpió el rubio el silencio—. Estoy aburrido y tu silencio solo está contribuyendo, Weasley. ¡Weasley! –llamó, casi gritó.

Ella levantó la mirada. —¿Qué?

—Habla. Haz algo. Lo que sea… -ella percibió su irritación, porque sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Me aburre este lugar.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu lechuza? A Chely no le molestará…

Scorpius frunció el ceño. —Galakticus también se divierte. No hago esto –solo– por tu lechuza, la mía también está disfrutando –explicó.

Rose regresó su mirada a la carta.

—Necesito revisar que todo esté bien –habló—. Se la estoy enviando a una amiga…

—Debe ser muy buena amiga si estás tan obsesionada con la pulcritud –se burló de esa palabra—, de tu carta.

…_Nuevamente me disculpo por la informalidad de esta carta._

—Lo es. –aseguró, sin sonreír—. Ya está. Es hora de… -se detuvo mirando al cielo, al tiempo que guardaba la carta en el sobre—. Pero Chely se está divirtiendo…

—Llámala de una buena vez. Necesito enviar algo también –objetó Scorpius.

En ese momento, Rose notó que Scorpius no llegó allí vacío. Traía en su mano una flor y un pergamino enrollado. Con letra grande se veía la palabra: Madre en una porción de papel. Rose tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. "Madre" y "Padre" eran dos palabras que nunca había pronunciado con intención y significado para alguien. Ella y Hugo fueron privados, abruptamente, de ese privilegio.

—¿La flor de orquídea también es para tu madre? –preguntó viendo la flor.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? –Scorpius alzó el pergamino hasta la altura de su cara, y notó lo que ella vio segundos atrás—. Ya veo… –suspiró—. Bueno, sí. Ambas cosas son para mi madre. De cierto modo, es una disculpa a futuro –rió ligeramente.

—¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó inocentemente.

Todo lo referente a las madres para ella simbolizaba un enigma fascinante. Cada momento, cada pregunta, cada argumento… era para sí, desconocido. El no tener a su madre viva había dejado en ella ese vacío flotante y parpadeante, algunos días no se notaba, otros días sí se notaba. Hoy en particular se notaba más, porque en días se cumpliría un aniversario más de la muerte de sus padres.

Por eso necesitaba escribirle a Miss Grint. Ella la comprendía perfectamente. Escribía con pulcritud las palabras correctas cuando se acercaba esta fecha importante. Según sabía, Miss Grint nunca conoció a su madre personalmente, pero parecía ser capaz de expresar la imagen de su madre a través de varios párrafos de pergamino. Le indicaba situaciones, la persuadía sobre cómo actuar con su hermano, incluso la ayudo cuando no fue escogida Prefecta… Desde hace años tenía en Miss Grint una madre sustituta por correspondencia.

—Voy hacer algo que no va gustarle a mi madre. Así que… me estoy disculpando con antelación.

Rose lo miró directo a los ojos. —Y si sabes que no le gustará a tu madre, por qué tú… -calló, los problemas de Scorpius Malfoy y su familia no eran su problema, se recordó a tiempo—. Alterarás a tu madre.

—Pero ya le estoy enviando una orquídea –sonrió galante, pero en Rose no causó ningún efecto—. Son sus favoritas.

—Las mías también –susurró, ahora sacando su varita y sellando su carta—. ¡Chely! –gritó, ahora viendo afuera de la ventana—. Ven aquí, preciosa.

El ave voló de inmediato hacia ella, siendo seguida de Galakticus. Ésta última dio una mirada desconfiada hacia el Bosque Oscuro, y, al notar eso, Rose también miró hacia allá.

—La orquídea es lo único favorito que tengo –explicó, sin dejar de mirar el bosque.

Como Galalticus dejó de mirar el Bosque, ella hizo lo mismo para enfrentarse a la mirada directa de Scorpius Malfoy. Al siguiente segundo, él giró su cabeza hacia su ave. Le dio unas indicaciones y se despidió de ella; el ave emprendió el vuelo sin mirar atrás. Sabiendo que el rubio no la miraba, tomó el cordón rojo del sobre y lo anudó en la pata de Chely, ésta se movió molesta.

—No te gusta, lo sé. Pero es por la seguridad de la carta.

Con sus palabras, Chely se calmó. Levemente acarició su ave, ahora percibiendo la mirada de Scorpius sobre sí. Ella se agachó para ver a los ojos de la lechuza, ésta no perdió detalle de ella. Rose le explicó a dónde ir y que debía tener cuidado. Susurrándole unas palabras, previendo que su Compañero no escuchara, despidió a su lechuza.

La miró hasta que se perdió en el cielo.

—Creo que te ocultas –habló Scorpius, muy cerca de ella.

Rose estaba segura que él se había movido.

—¿Disculpa? –inquirió, respondiendo al comentario de su Compañero.

—Creo que te ocultas –repitió él—. Te he estado observando desde hace días, Weasley. Y he llegado a una conclusión: tú te ocultas. No, no interrumpas –continuó—. Tú te escondes expresando esa falsa sinceridad…

—Te herí mucho ¿verdad?

El rubio, sin prestar atención a su intervención, siguió hablando: —En realidad, existe una parte de ti desconocida por todos. Creo que incluso para ti –se acercó, borrando de su rostro la sonrisa burlona—. Sí tienes sentimientos, Weasley; debes tenerlos. Nadie tiene una familia como la tuya, nadie pertenece a Gryffindor, nadie puede ser una buena hermana, prima, o amiga,… sin poseer sentimientos.

Rose alzó su barbilla, intentando no sentirse tan pequeña ante la estatura del rubio. Parpadeó ligeramente sin apartar su vista azul de él.

—¿A qué se debe la evaluación "psicohumanista", si es que esa palabra tiene realmente un significado científico? –preguntó con naturalidad.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada para seguir el recorrido de la mano derecha de él. Pero la perdió de vista en cuanto ésta tomó su barbilla. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, Scorpius Malfoy consiguió mover su rostro, empujándolo hacia él. Testaruda, orgullosa, prepotente, ella se dejó guiar, regresando su vista a los ojos grises.

Frente a ella, él sonrió de lado.

—Es importante conocer a la víctima, Rose Weasley. Y quiero dejártelo claro, voy tras de ti. Eres mi nuevo reto, quizá el mejor de todos. –se acercó unos milímetros más; la parte lógica de ella no fue capaz de mediar cuántos—. Esta es una advertencia… Seré yo quien descubra tu lado oculto –suspiró—. Seré yo, ¿me entiendes?, quien saque a la mujer que hay en ti. Te lo aseguro –prometió, cerrando sus ojos.

Quizá por inercia ella también cerró sus ojos.

.

_Pero, de todas formas, todo dependerá del destino._

.

**&.** Parte III:

—No lo creo –susurró Rose como respuesta, mientras se alejaba de él.

Scorpius abrió los ojos sólo para verla ya a un metro de él. Estaba estupefacto, esto no formaba parte de su plan. Ninguna chica, en el pasado, había podido ser capaz de negarle un beso cuando el evento en sí era tan eminente. Parpadeó confuso. Rose Weasley era la primera que lograba, ya cuando sus alientos se mezclaban, decir no y apartarse de él. Increíble, murmuró en su interior.

—¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Scorpius—. También he leído sobre el Lenguaje del Cuerpo… Y tú pulso estaba acelerado. Querías mi beso, cerraste tus ojos –acusó.

Rose no intentó negarlo. ¿Qué conseguiría? Obviamente su compañero de cargo sabía lo que decía. Después de todo, él tenía su mano muy cerca de su cuello, de su vena aorta, y en ese lugar el bombeo de sangre se realizaba de una forma inhumana, antinatural… Sí, aceptó para sí, su cuerpo estaba vibrando. Pero su mente no, se recordó. Su lógica, su lado dominante, no se permitiría caer en las filosas garras de un Don Juan. Un Don Juan herido.

—Sé qué estás haciendo –habló Rose, viéndolo fijamente—. Estás respondiendo de una forma muy estúpida a mi reto de ayer… Tu orgullo –lo señaló—, no es capaz de aceptar la verdad. No soy tu tipo, no eres mi tipo. Malfoy –bajó el dedo, pero no el tono de voz—, entiende eso. No es algo personal, simplemente yo controlo mi cuerpo, yo decido qué hacer y cuándo… No voy a destrozar mi Proyecto de Vida por un tornado hormonal sin sentido –explicó.

Scorpius quedó un momento en silencio y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Ningún adolescente puede controlar su cuerpo, Weasley. Eso es absurdo –recalcó, burlonamente. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el ventanal—. Tú no controlas nada, bloqueaste esa parte de ti, pero cuando destapes esa Caja de Pandora…

—Es una buena forma de llamarla –interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el rubio, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Rose caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana, ubicándose junto a él, se explicó: —Caja de Pandora… es una correcta forma para denominar al revuelo de hormonas en los adolescentes. –se calló—. No has considerado…

—¿Por qué tiendes a cambiar de tema? ¿Es alguna estrategia para esfumar tu incomodidad? –preguntó Scorpius. Giró su cuerpo levemente, mirando al rostro de la pelirroja. Había que ser un ciego para no reconocer lo bonita que era. No, no tenía un cuerpo esbelto, pero debajo de esas ropas había una mujer. Una mujer encerrada por su propia mente. —Dime…

—Simplemente tengo la capacidad de entablar varias conversaciones sobre distintos temas sin bloquearme. Particularidad que no todos –lo miró levemente—, tienen.

El rubio sonrió.

—Claro… Entonces, si no te causa incomodidad –recalcó esa palabra—, regresemos al tema que nos importa. Tu lado atrapado –dijo.

—Malfoy, no tengo ningún lado atrapado. Simplemente no tengo sentimientos. Es una condición con la que crecí –reveló.

—¿Cómo no puedes tener sentimientos? –preguntó sólo para seguirle la corriente; en realidad, Scorpius no creía en esa barbaridad.

Rose alzó su mirada al cielo. —No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, de hecho –agregó, acariciándose la mano.

El rubio bajó su mirada hacia las manos de ella. Rose movía su mano derecha sobre su mano izquierda, específicamente, sobre el dorso de la mano. Él notó que una parte de su piel era más clara que el resto, quizá era muy leve, pero no estuvo durante seis años en clases de arte y pintura sin adquirir algo de conocimiento sobre el color. En el dorso de la mano, la pelirroja tenía una marca dos tonos más clara que el resto de su piel. Su mirada no se perdió de allí.

Por su lado, Rose pensaba en las "extrañezas" de su vida. Todos aquellos momentos importantes que vivió, pero no sintió. Simplemente estuvo ahí, sus emociones también, pero no las sentía. Desde sus primeros años de vida infantil su condición había dominado su vida, limitándola. En realidad, esta característica le permitió un nuevo modo de ver la vida. No tenía miedo a las arañas, aceptaba las imágenes violentas de las películas, hablaba con tranquilidad durante los juegos "Verdad o Desafío"… Al final, no la veía como una condición, ya con el tiempo prefirió considerar sus "extrañezas" como una bendición.

—¿Por qué? –susurró Scorpius la pregunta.

Rose bajó la mirada, poniendo sus ojos azules fijos en el Estadio de Quidditch visible desde su ubicación.

—Eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso…

Scorpius no habló y la pelirroja no esperó a que lo hiciera.

—Tampoco lo sé. Pero, no quiero averiguarlo –estableció.

Scorpius se giró por completo. Ahora veía hacia el mismo punto donde los ojos de Rose se perdían.

—Esta conversación es muy madura para mí… No soy tu psicólogo –intentó aligerar el ambiente.

—No creo en la psicología. En realidad yo… -se calló abruptamente—. ¿Qué es eso? –señaló a lo lejos, fuera de la ventana.

Scorpius cambió la posición de su cabeza, la giró más al Este. Al principio no vio nada, nada alarmante al menos. Busco entre los árboles y lentamente ascendió su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Allí en el cielo, volaba una persona a máxima velocidad hacia ellos. El rubio frunció el ceño y su corazón se aceleró, sentía el peligro. Pero no pudo moverse, por varios segundos quedó petrificado.

—¡Es un estudiante! –se alarmó Rose.

Enfocando mejor sus ojos, Scorpius asintió. Si mal no recordaba era un estudiante de tercero o cuarto año.

—Pero, cómo…

—¡Allá hay otro! –gritó señalando hacia el otro lado.

Y, efectivamente, del lado Oeste venía otro estudiante. Probablemente a la misma velocidad que el primero. A él, Scorpius no pudo identificarlo en algún año, parecía realmente mayor.

En un segundo su cerebro conecto, logró procesar.

—No vienen hacia nosotros, Weasley. Ellos van…

—… a chocar entre ellos –completó Rose con rapidez. Las dudas se esfumaron, ella tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia la salida—. ¡Vamos! Debemos intentar…

Ni Scorpius ni Rose vieron el preciso momento en el que sucedió todo. Mirándose al uno al otro escucharon el enorme estruendo, fue como escuchar un montón de vidrios quebrándose. Un aullido desgarrador resonó desde el exterior para llegar a sus oídos con intensidad aterradora. Después, quizá solo dos segundos, se escucharon dos golpes secos abajo, en la base de la torre.

Rose apretó su mano, sintiendo el terror recorriéndole el cuerpo. Viejos recuerdos intentaron invadir su mente…

Ese fue el primer día que Scorpius vio una emoción –real– en Rose, lo cual le daba la razón. Ella tenía sentimientos. Sin embargo… ver el horror en los cristalinos ojos azules…

Tragó en seco. _Cuidado con lo que deseas…_

—Tranquila… –susurró, atrayéndola hacia sí. Por un momento creyó que ella se resistiría, mas eso no ocurrió. Rose se dejó atrapar entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

.

.

En menos de veinte minutos la gran mayoría de la población en Hogwarts estaba afuera, en la base de la Torre. Quienes no estaban ahí, observaban con curiosidad y estupefacción la horrible escena desde las ventanas en pisos más altos. Los cuerpos, deshechos y ensangrentados, ya habían sido cubiertos por unas mantas blancas, las cuales lentamente perdían su pulcritud. Los profesores hacían un círculo amplio de protección para prohibir a los estudiantes de acercarse, al tiempo que la directora Mcgonagall hablaba inquieta con un Auror.

—Esto es inconcebible, Jones –habló Minerva—. Esta situación… Merlín, la situación está escapando fuera de las manos del Ministerio. Sinceramente yo…

—Aquí no estamos para creer, Minerva, estamos para saber. Sí, es una situación anormal, pero no está escapando de las manos del Ministerio. –aseveró el Auror, anotando algunas cosas en una desgastada libreta.

Minerva se movió impaciente en su sitio.

—Tenemos cuatro estudiantes muertos… -se acercó más y le susurró—. Un ex-estudiante muerto en Liverpool esta mañana… Una jovencita, quien se define profeta, en San Mugo… -suspiró—. Ningún caso está esclarecido, Jones. Obviamente está superando al Ministerio –retó, mirándolo con firmeza a través de sus pulidos lentes—. Todo.

El Auror cerró su libreta de golpe.

—Estamos en eso, Profesora. La situación no es fácil, lo sé, pero no estamos cruzados de brazos. –frunció el ceño, ahora observando el cuerpo de los jóvenes—. Tenemos a nuestros mejores jóvenes en el caso…

Minerva bufó. —¿Y cómo se llama el caso? _Manto Negro_, de casualidad.

—Estás siendo impertinente, Minerva. No pierdes el foco, no olvides quiénes son aliados.

—Y no olvides que estoy a cargo de uno de los mejores Colegios de Magia y Hechicería. Tras cada estudiante hay un padre o un representante queriendo respuestas, aclaratorias, seguridad… y, aparentemente, no estoy haciendo nada por garantizárselos… -suspiró—. Algunos profesores quieren negarse a dar clases… quieren irse a huelga…

—¿Cómo? –inquirió estupefacto.

La directora miró a su alrededor, percibió cómo varios profesores los observaban. Algunos de ellos le inspiraban confianza, pero algunos le daban una clara advertencia.

—Hablemos en mi despacho.

Jones asintió. —Una vez lleguen los otros Aurores.

—En todo caso… ¿por qué están tardando tanto?

—Tenemos otro caso –susurró, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca—. La prensa no puede saberlo, Minerva. Te lo explicaré todo en tu despacho –aseguró, dejando todavía más intranquila a la profesora.

A unos pasos de ahí, Brenda observaba el centro de la escena. El par de estudiantes muertos, el Auror y la Directora del Colegio. El deseo de vomitar renacía en ella. Apenas oyó el horrible sonido, corrió hacia la ventana para ver, con detestable claridad, los cuerpos caídos de los estudiantes. En ese momento fue terrible, pero cuando supo que eran Mike Miller y Adrián Watson, de tercero y quinto año, respectivamente, la sensación fue mucho peor. Al primero lo conoció cuando él entró a Hogwarts y ella le ayudó con Pociones. A Watson lo conoció durante el último baile de Navidad, un chico encantador. Y ahora verlos allí…

Tragó con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Albus, llegando a su lado—. Te ves pálida.

Brenda le mostró la mejor imitación –fungida– una sonrisa torcida. —Tú eres un experto haciendo sentir a una chica como una princesa…

—Me preocupo por ti –respondió Albus con sinceridad.

—Lo sé –suspiró ella.

La situación entre ellos se estaba complicando, se dijo Brenda. Cuando todo _esto_ comenzó le pidió a Albus, encarecidamente, no involucrar sentimientos… y al día de hoy, era evidente que el menor varón de los Potter estaba explotando sus emociones. Y no debía ser, porque ella no era capaz de entregar su corazón, pese a la dulzura de Albus, no podía entregarlo. Y ella sabía cuál era el problema, cuál es el motivo por el que su situación empezaba a tropezar con obstáculos…

—¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? –ofreció Albus sus servicios.

Brenda desvió su mirada, regresándola al "espectáculo". Ahora estaban cinco Aurores más en la escena, junto al primer Auror y la directora. Todos intercambiaban palabras, se podía ver, pero los profesores tenían un hechizo alrededor para evitar cualquier acercamiento inoportuno y que algún dato fuera escuchado por un estudiante y éste informara a la prensa, especuló Brenda. Sí, suspiró, en definitiva debía irse de ahí.

Miró a su compañero y respondió: —Sí, será lo mejor…

Albus sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Iremos despacio, no quiero que te marees –dijo. Al empezar a caminar el pelinegro aprovechó para abrazar a la joven de una forma suave—. ¿Y Rose? –preguntó para relajarla. En lo posible la haría olvidar el despreciable acontecimiento.

Brenda sonrió, dejándose abrazar.

—Hoy no la he visto, pero espero no haya visto esto –anheló, respondiéndole.

—Yo también espero lo mismo… –secundó, esquivando junto a la pelinegra a un par de estudiantes.

Uno de esos estudiantes frunció el ceño al ver a Brenda en esas condiciones; estuvo tentado a seguirla junto con Potter, pero negó con la cabeza. Él no haría eso, eso sería ser un caballero. Sonrió felinamente, y él no lo era. Ni Albus ni Brenda se fijaron en él.

—¿Los conocías? –preguntó Brenda, claramente refiriéndose a los estudiantes fallecidos.

Albus asintió. —Sólo uno; a Mike lo conocí el año pasado.

En silencio pasaron la enorme puerta del Colegio para ir camino a la enfermería. Los pasillos estaban solos, gran parte del estudiantado estaba fisgoneando en lo que no les importa, se dijo Brenda. La calma reinaba por donde pasaran. Sólo en un pasillo consiguieron un trio de estudiantes, quienes apresuradas iban camino a la salida. Por un momento Albus las juzgó de chismosas, no obstante, borró ese calificativo cuando identificó a la chica morena, la más baja del pequeño grupo. Verónica Rice, hija del dueño de Candy's en Hogsmeade, pero también era la novia de Watson.

Él lo sabía porque ambos fueron coronados príncipes durante el último baile de Navidad.

—¿Qué está pasando, Albus? Todos estos acontecimientos… –susurró, también observando a la llorosa Rice—. Pobre chica…

—No sé lo que está pasando, Brenda, pero creo que ni siquiera el Ministerio lo sabe con certeza –teorizó firmemente.

Brenda lo miró extrañada. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –inquirió.

—No sería la primera vez que el Ministerio estuviera en el Limbo investigativo –murmuró fieramente.

—Pero cuando Voldemort…

El pelinegro negó con su cabeza, al tiempo que la hacía girar en el último pasillo para llegar a su destino.

—No hablo de eso. Aunque sí –asintió—, esa fue una ocasión. Yo hablo de algo mucho más reciente, Brenda. Hablo de la muerte de mis tíos Ron y Mione –aclaró—. Su caso lleva años en el archivero del sótano más profundo del Ministerio. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió y nadie se atreve a aclararlo. –suspiró—. Mi papá lo intentó pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La inquietud de Brenda le pareció la adecuada.

—Nada ocurrió. Intentó conseguir nuevos datos, hacer otros interrogatorios, incluso verificar pistas por sí mismo… sin embargo, nadie colaboró. El Ministerio había reubicado a los posibles testigos, cambió fechas, mezcló información…

—¡Qué terrible! –exclamó Brenda, separándose de Albus.

El pelinegro asintió. —Así es. Cuando mi papá se dio cuenta tenía cinco expedientes sobre el caso y cada uno muy diferente con cualquiera que mirara…

—Merlín…

—Fue cuando renunció. Mi papá descubrió que el Ministerio estaba involucrado en algo terrible, así que decidió renunciar –sonrió—. Pero está investigando desde la clandestinidad… sé que descubrirá la verdad.

—Es admirable la fe que tienes en tu padre –aprobó Brenda, tomándole la mano.

—Si alguien puede hacerlo es mi papá –aseguró con orgullo—. Ahora vamos –apuró la marcha, todavía tomados de la mano—. La enfermería nos espera…

Brenda se dejó llevar. La dulzura de Albus lograba estremecer su corazón.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente entregárselo?

.

.

A media mañana la directora Mcgonagall convocó una reunión con carácter de urgencia para los Prefectos y Premios Anuales. Tras discutir la situación con el Auror Jones, la anciana profesora creyó que aquello era lo más oportuno. Era su deber comunicar la verdad a sus alumnos… bueno, la pequeña fracción de verdad que ellos necesitaban oír. Como en toda situación tenebrosa, el Ministerio le había solicitado callar varios importantes aspectos con el único objetivo de recalcar que ellos estaban involucrados por completo a la investigación, y que ésta se estaba realizando como se debía.

Suspiró.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. El Departamento de Aurores, aunque Jones dijera lo contrario, no tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Tenía pistas, testigos, confesiones… pero cada información estaba aislada, es decir, no conseguían cómo abrir un camino estable hacia la verdad, tenían una variedad de pequeñas islas flotantes impidiéndoles cruzar el enorme río.

Un río que no era como el Támesi.

Era un río enorme, largo y profundo, imponente. Como el Mississippi, el Amazonas, el Orinoco.

El Primer Ministro no se había comunicado con ella, pero muchos padres y representantes de estudiantes sí lo habían hecho. Varios de ellos le exigieron respuestas, otros pedían seguridad a sus hijos, pero esa no era la pregunta que ellos debían formular. Si ella hubiese tenido hijos desearía la verdad sobre la seguridad de ellos. Y eso, no les podía entregar. No tenía idea de si podría aguantar por más tiempo, si la situación se estabilizaría en días, o semanas como mucho, y ver esta horrible situación como un pasado distante. Si bien, tenía la esperanza que esto fuera así, no era tonta. Sus años de experiencia durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra, bien podría afirmar que si el Primer Ministro no se comunica con el Director de Hogwarts, eso es una mala señal.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con prontitud, miró la hora en el reloj mágico de pared. 10:15am. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar su silla hacia la nueva visitante, sabía quién era. Allí frente a su escritorio estaba Rose Weasley, delicada e imperturbable. Vestía el uniforme y su túnica, su cabello estaba suelto y una cinta roja se mezclaba con la intensidad de su color para evitar que su lacio cabello fuera hacia adelante. Nuevamente la Directora miró el reloj, la exactitud y puntualidad eran dos excelentes características de su estudiante.

—Buen día, señora Directora –saludó Rose haciendo gala de su educación—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Muy buena pregunta, señorita Weasley.

Rose frunció el ceño y caminó hacia un asiento de la izquierda. La Directora no perdió detalle de los movimientos de la pelirroja.

—Pero usted nos informó del carácter urgente de esta reunión y recalcó con energía la puntualidad de la que debíamos apropiarnos. Hora: 10:15am –señaló Rose, sentándose suavemente sobre el sillón verde.

La mujer, que ya no estaba en su juventud, sonrió. —Esperaremos unos minutos más.

Y como si fuera un hechizo invocador, poco a poco, fueron llegando los estudiantes. Primero llegaron los Prefectos de sexto, después los Prefectos de séptimo sin los Slytherin. Unos minutos después llegaron éstos junto al resto de Prefectos de esta Casa, uniéndoseles los Prefectos faltantes solo tres minutos después.

Mcgonagall paseó su mirada sobre sus estudiantes ejemplares. Allí estaban lo más selectos en responsabilidad y disciplina. A cada uno lo conocía, pues en algún momento había hablado con éstos. Podía meter sus manos en el fuego por ellos, porque ese grupo de Prefectos era el mejor formado en años. Volvió a pasear su mirada, buscando a un estudiante en especial. Frunció el ceño y a través de sus lentes enfocó a Rose Weasley, quien sentada observaba con detalle los cuadros de exdirectores. Resopló levemente, mientras le indicaba a todos que buscaran un asiento, quizá no tenía a todos los estudiantes ejemplares.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Mcgonagall junto a varios estudiantes miraron al estudiante que entraba. Scorpius Malfoy, Premio Anual, se hacía presente. La Directora miró con indignación como una jovencita de quinto suspiraba al ver caminar al estudiante mayor. Tonterías comunes de la edad, criticó Mcgonagall, recordando los años en los que Draco Malfoy causaba ese mismo efecto en sus estudiantes femeninas.

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. Es un placer saber que _hoy_ se nos pudo unir –habló la Directora con firmeza.

El chico simplemente asintió.

Por un momento, la Directora, creyó que él iría a sentarse junto a Rose, pero en menos de un segundo retrocedió y se ubicó junto a la puerta. Mcgonagall calificó aquello como _interesante_.

—Puede sentarse donde guste, señor Malfoy –informó ella—. Preferiría que estuviese sentado.

Scorpius paseó su mirada por el lugar, ante la mirada atenta de varios estudiantes. Mcgonagall tampoco le perdía detalle.

—Señor Malfoy, es para hoy.

Con una sonrisa altanera el estudiante la miró. Ella creyó ver a Draco Malfoy en sus años de juventud, nuevamente. No obstante, esa mirada tenía el tinte Astoria Greengrass por donde sea.

—Será aquí. ¿Le parece bien, directora?

Ante sus ojos, desgastados y viejos, Scorpius Malfoy se sentó en un sillón rojo ubicado en el lado opuesto de la oficina. Desde allí él le dio una rápida mirada a Rose Weasley, quien no veía al muchacho, su vista seguía fija en los viejos retratos.

Mcgonagall tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, mis queridos alumnos, me alegra que estén aquí. Convoqué esta reunión con carácter de urgencia porque debía ser. –paseó la mirada por todos—. Los acontecimientos del día ensombrecen el panorama de Hogwarts. Esto no debió ocurrir… sí, señorita Efron, puede preguntar –indicó la directora, desde su asiento.

Hiroshima Efron, estudiante de quinto año, Prefecta de los tejones, bajó su mano, al tiempo que, fuerte y claro, preguntaba:

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, profesora?

Los estudiantes pasaron su mirada de su compañera a la Directora. Pero solo Scorpius notó cómo la profesora disimulaba una mueca en su rostro al término de la pregunta.

—La situación es muy complicada de describir, señorita Efron. Pero puedo asegurarles a todos –paseó su mirada por ellos—, que el Ministerio está investigando, buscando esclarecer estos oscuros acontecimientos. El Auror Jones me dijo que han hecho avances, descubrieron nuevas pistas.

Un joven Slytherin de sexto, interrumpió. —Pero, profesora, no nos está diciendo qué ocurre.

—Les estoy diciendo…

Otro joven, esta vez de séptimo, habló:

—No, profesora, usted está evadiendo la pregunta en sí. Nos está diciendo que se están investigando, pero no nos dice qué están investigando.

Mcgonagall habló de nuevo, acallando los murmullos de los Prefectos. —La situación es…

—Profesora, no hable de "la situación" como si fuese un tema vetado –interrumpió una joven de Hufflepuff—. Nuestra Casa acaba de perder a un compañero… un compañero con nombre y apellido, un compañero con sueños y metas que hoy, sin saber cómo o por qué, él mismo olvidó y destruyó… –hipeó—. Queremos la verdad, profesora, queremos saber por qué la muerte está acechando nuestra casa de estudios…

Antes que la imperturbable profesora hablara, otro estudiante intervino:

—O es, acaso, que ni el propio Ministerio lo sabe...

Mcgonagall, decidió hablar: —No mal interprete la intención de mi palabra, señorita White –observó a la Hufflepuff—, cuando me refiero a "la situación" lo hago con absoluto respeto. Pero no es mi interés recalcar la palabra muerte cada vez que hablo sobre Miller y Watson. –aclaró firmemente, dando a entender que no quería ser interrumpida—. Y regresando al primer punto y el último… El Primer Ministro me ha asegurado que están investigando, descubriendo a muchos para hallar la verdad, no obstante, por el bien de la investigación no he sido autorizada para saber a ciencia cierta lo que está ocurriendo. No quiero que empiecen a especular y atemoricen a sus compañeros más jóvenes –aseveró—. Lo que está ocurriendo no es un juego, no es un tema que se pueda tratar a la ligera –los miró, atrás vio a Hugo Weasley mirando a su hermana—, estamos hablando de vidas humanas… Hogwarts está de luto, el dolor invade cada pasillo. Por mi parte, por parte de los profesores y la gran mayoría de nuestros estudiantes, nos invade no sólo el dolor, también la indignación al ser violentados de esta forma.

—Hogwarts se está convirtiendo en el escenario del caos… –murmuró una joven Slytherin a su compañera.

Todos la escucharon, pero Mcgonagall decidió ignorar ese comentario.

Ella sabía la verdad.

Hogwarts era el escenario escogido por una persona o personas para algo macabro; lo peor era no saber el quién, con nombre y apellido, ni el qué con una correcta descripción, se dijo.

—Profesora –alzó la mano otro estudiante—, mi mamá me preguntó algo hoy que me dejó inquieto… ¿estamos seguros en Hogwarts?

La duda del Ravenclaw golpeó directamente a la directora.

—Ponemos todo nuestro empeño en eso –dijo de inmediato, sin dudar—. ¿Alguna otra duda? ¿Algún comentario, jóvenes? –ninguno habló. La profesora se aclaró la voz y se levantó—. Entonces… les diré cuáles son las nuevas órdenes para mantener la seguridad.

Varios de ellos se enderezaron de sus asientos, atentos a las indicaciones.

—El resto de la semana no hay clase… por obvias razones –agregó antes que un estudiante de Ravenclaw interrumpiera—. Pero habrá limitaciones. Primero, nadie transitará solo o sola por los pasillos, los quiero a todos en pareja o en grupo. Segundo, queda terminantemente prohibido las salidas clandestinas a Hogsmeade. Tercero, no, y repito no –recalcó apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio—, pueden realizarse entrenamientos de Quidditch hasta nuevo aviso. Lo siento, señor Wood, es así, es una orden –el aludido gruñó desconforme—. Cuarto, toque de queda… para todos.

—¿Todos?

—Así es, señor Weasley –respondió—. Para todos, y si no queda claro sepan que eso los incluye a ustedes, jóvenes.

La Prefecta Hiroshima Efron preguntó: —Nosotros somos Prefectos, profesora, es nuestro deber…

—Sé que son Prefectos, señorita Efron, y sé cuáles son sus deberes, no olvide que ayudé a redactar esas normas –indicó—. Pero también, son estudiantes. Mis estudiantes. Y no pondré a nadie menor de diecisiete años, o menor, en peligro. Es decir, que el nuevo horario de la jornada será de ocho a cinco de la tarde. ¿Queda claro?

La mayoría asintió, otros siguieron murmurando. Pero todos se callaron cuando alguien más interrumpió.

Mcgonagall vio a Rose Weasley con interés. —Dígame, señorita Weasley. ¿Alguna duda?

—Tengo varias en realidad… pero solo una me interesa que responda, profesora. ¿Cuándo nos asignarán nuestros nuevos horarios de estudio? –preguntó, provocando una angustia generalizada.

La Directora, Hugo Weasley y, por increíble que parezca, Scorpius Malfoy, sonrieron.

.

.

Unos minutos después, tras explicar la Directora cómo distribuirían el horario, los estudiantes se fueron en masa. Entre los últimos estaban los Premio Anual y Hugo Weasley, quien quería hablar con su hermana. Scorpius se limitó a darles espacio mientras los hermanos pelirrojos hablaban, ellos parecían inmersos en su propia burbuja. Él no pudo evitar notar cómo la forma de mirar de Rose cambiaba, se ablandaba, al hablar con su hermano menor. En la puerta llegaron dos Prefectos buscando a Hugo, quien se despidió abruptamente y se fue. Entonces, Rose despidiéndose de la profesora se dispuso a salir.

Scorpius apresuró el paso para llegar hasta ella, quien lo miró interrogante. El rubio le explicó que solo seguía órdenes, se suponía que nadie debía andar solo por los pasillos, por lo tanto, él la había esperado… después de todo iban hacia el mismo lugar. La pelirroja lo miró todavía con desconfianza, pero no agregó nada. Scorpius le abrió la puerta y se despidió de la Directora.

—Todo esto se está volviendo muy extraño ¿no? –inició Scorpius la conversación.

La pelirroja asintió. —Inexplicable, diría yo. Pero sí, tienes razón –aseveró.

Scorpius habló algo más, pero Rose no lo escuchó, se perdió entre sus pensamientos. Recordó cierto momento, la última vez que había visto a su madre… ese día leyó sin problemas un cuento infantil muggle, por primera vez. La castaña la abrazó fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz y radiante. Junto a ellas estaba el coche de Hugo, quien jugaba resuelto con el pequeño móvil de dragones que le regaló Charlie, su padrino. Ella lo recordaba porque su padre inmortalizó el momento con una foto. Foto que aún estaba fresca cuando irrumpieron ese grupo de personas y dieron fin a la vida de sus padres.

—Es evidente el desconocimiento que Mcgonagall tiene sobre la situación –evaluó, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Scorpius hizo una mueca., difiriendo con la opinión de su Compañera, dijo: —Yo creo que ella sabe algo, pero no por boca del Ministerio.

—¿En qué basas tu opinión, Malfoy? –inquirió Rose genuinamente.

—Verás, Weasley, cuando Hiroshima… -se calló.

En el siguiente cruce se escucharon un par de voces discutir, éstos se acercaban a ellos con prontitud. El primer instinto de Scorpius fue tomarla de un brazo y, literalmente, arrastrarla del codo para esconderse tras una columna ancha. La pelirroja se resistió, pero Scorpius tapó su boca y la apretó contra la columna. Ella no tuvo otra opción que quedarse quieta. Justo a tiempo los dueños de las voces llegaron junto a ellos.

—No podemos tomar esa medida –habló el primero.

El segundo respondió. —Es por nuestra seguridad, incluso la propia seguridad de los estudiantes. Todo se está saliendo de control, Manson. Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro.

—Pero, profesor…

Ambos estudiantes, escondidos aún, no dejaron de mirarse.

El segundo replicó. —No, Manson, no intente cambiar mi modo de pensar. He hablado con muchos de los profesores, varios están de acuerdo. Incluso Binns –señaló con impresión—. Y después de lo de hoy…

—Profesor, esa decisión es… radical. No traerá beneficios, solo perjudicará a los estudiantes y, por si fuera poco, dejará mal parada a la Directora.

—Lo lamento mucho por Mcgonagall, pero sé que muchos padres estarán de acuerdo con nosotros. La seguridad es primera.

El profesor Manson suspiró cansado, pero no respondió.

—Entienda, Manson, esta situación ya no es controlable. Sin embargo, les daremos tiempo a ustedes para aclarar todo, un mes quizás. Pero si la seguridad del Colegio vuelve a ser quebrantada, no nos quedará más remedio que irnos a huelga.

Para cuando ambas personas desaparecieron por el final del pasillo, los Premios Anuales respiraron tranquilos. Scorpius seguía pegado a ella y su mano aún atrapaba el sonido de su voz. Los ojos azules de Rose observaron todo el rostro de su Compañero con interés. El rubio, sabiéndose objeto de una evaluación, no se atrevió a bromear, lentamente bajó la mano y se separó de la pelirroja, quien resopló una vez tuvo oportunidad.

_Ninguno de los Premios Anuales interrumpió la agradable sinfonía del silencio. Tan sólo se miraban, se oían respirar, vivir… Entre ellos la lejanía no era palpable, pero la cercanía sí era medible, de hecho, la fusión era inminente…_

Una sola pregunta cruzó por la mente de Scorpius:

_¿Y ahora qué?_

.

.


	3. Manto Negro III: Destino

_¡Hola! Estimados lectores es mi placer informarles que esta historia sigue a flote gracias a UDS. Sus reviews son los motores de este barco que manejo con prudencia y conocimiento básico (?) jajajajaja Sus reviews me emocionaron en gran medida, creo que algunos los confundí y los dejé estupefactos con tanta muerte… pero era necesario. Les aseguro que, por el momento, están los muertos que requiere la historia. ¡POR AHORA! Quizás habrá uno más… (no puedo decir cuándo). _

_Respecto a la relación Scorpius&Rose… parece que avanzan, pero en retroceso (?). Al menos, sé que Rose tiene esa intención. Aún no puedo decirles qué vive la pelirroja, me refiero a lo que reveló a Scorpius, sobre si tiene o no sentimientos… esta característica, este detalle, es importantísimo para la historia, al menos para el desarrollo del final. Espero me den sus especulaciones respecto a la posibilidad, o no, de esto… Scorpius no lo cree, quizá cuando la conozca mejor…_

_El capítulo anterior considero que fue misterioso-revelador… algunas incógnitas se hicieron notar, mas se reveló varios aspectos de la historia… como la "cuestión" entre Brenda y Albus. "Eso" está complicado, dice Brenda, y es verdad. Pero por culpa de ella… algunos ya lo saben, y otros lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo después de este. _

_No quiero alargarme mucho… solo dar las gracias, sugerirles que comenten para enviarles el adelanto exclusivo y ¡Ya! Disfruten…_

(arroba)**lR_Multicolor in Twitter.**

**Hoy 23/06** disculpen la enooooooooooooormeeeeeeeee tardanza, pero se me escapó de las manos. Tuve unas semanas de exámenes de muerte y defensas de trabajo muy duras. ¡Gracias a mi Dios hermoso toda salió bien! Ya una de mis materias la he culminado ya... y (obviamente ¡cof! ¡cof!) pase jajajaja. Tuve que sacrificar horas con mi familia, dos fiestas y la publicación de este capítulo, me perdonan, pero valió la pena. La defensa de mi grupo estuvo buenísima y era con uno de esos profesores con quien NADIE es bueno, asi que... ¡siiiii!. En fin, perdonen la demora. Asimismo, disculpen no haber enviado adelanto a quienes dejaron review, pero no hubo tiempo. No ingreso al twitter desde el 12... y no pude avisar nada. Les enviaré a uds (quienes dejaron review) una recompensa única. (; Ya verán...

**_DE ESTE CAPÍTULO QUIEN ME DEJE REVIEW LE ENVÍO EL ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento Harry y Ginny. <strong>Tras la muerte del matrimonio Weasley-Granger…

_Las lágrimas brotaban de su cuerpo por inercia. Su cuerpo ya no sentía dolor, pero la sensación de magullamiento seguía en el interior, ahí junto a su corazón. Los espasmos se habían detenido. Cuando se sufre, se llora a mares, pero llega un momento en el que el cuerpo apaga el interruptor y se activa el modo ausente; la mente ya no está allí. En ese instante, Ginny vivía eso; el llorar sin sentir._

_Gimió._

_Su mente no paraba de recordar. Una tras otra, los recuerdos con su hermano y cuñada-su mejor amiga, pasaban en su cabeza. Eran instantes aleatorios; algunos hacían mención de los años de Hogwarts, otros tenían como centro sus reuniones, y unos pocos sus sonrisas. Esto la impresionó cuando lo razonó. Desde hacía un tiempo ellos no sonreían, en especial Hermione. El corazón se le encogió; quizá ellos…_

_De improvisto, la puerta de la sala se abrió con suavidad. Al tiempo que el recién llegado cerraba, Ginny corría hacia él. Se abrazaron… requerían sentirse, saberse vivos; la pelirroja lo necesitaba. Con fuerza se apretó a él, quien le devolvió el afecto con suavidad. Sus lágrimas, más vivas y gruesas, inundaron sus ojos y sollozó sin prejuicios. Quizás antes se había reprimido un poco, pero ahora, con su esposo presente, iba a liberarse de todo. _

_Tanto fue su entusiasmo que de pronto ambos estuvieron recostados contra la puerta de madera._

_Minutos después se sentía ligeramente mejor. Ligeramente._

—_¿Viste a los niños? –su pregunta se formuló con voz ronca, rota. Estaba deshecha, y no quería unir a miembros de su familia con la palabra muerte. Por su bien, era imprescindible hablar de los elementos vivos—. Dime que los viste, Harry._

_Su esposo, mayor y más atlético que en años anteriores, suspiró. En su rostro Ginny vio tres cosas fundamentales: el cansancio, el dolor y la responsabilidad. Quien fuese el niño que vivió, ahora era un hombre, luchador y decidido, testarudo, con las más grandiosas vivencias que humano alguno pudiera vivir. Sin embargo, frente a ella, había un Harry lleno de cicatrices y sentimientos._

—_Sí los vi, Ginny –respondió él en voz baja._

—_¿Y por qué no los trajiste contigo? ¿A dónde los llevarán? –inquirió preocupada por el estado y futuro de sus sobrinos._

_Con prontitud Harry le explicó la situación. Una funcionaria del Ministerio, encargada de estas circunstancias, exigió el inmediato cumplimiento del protocolo. En resumen, las propiedades y demás objetos se custodiarán hasta después de la investigación, mientras que los niños serían enviados a los familiares dispuestos por Hermione y Ron; y eso los dejaba a ellos, como padrinos de Rose y tíos de ella y Hugo, encargados de su seguridad física, familiar y alimentaria. _

_Al pasar los días se les informaría los siguientes pasos, le informó la funcionaría._

—_Entonces… ¿por qué no los trajiste? –preguntó Ginny, mirándolo con ansiedad._

—_Los Medimagos están haciéndoles un chequeo médico. Luego ellos… -respiró profundo, girando el rostro para no mirarla—, ellos vivirán con nosotros._

_Ginny asintió suavemente._

—_James de seguro… —se calló, y mirando a su esposo con detenimiento, preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede? –apretó sus manos–. Harry… ¿qué cosa no me has dicho?_

—_Algo muy importante, Ginny. Pero es imprescindible que lo sepas –cortó el abrazó, y la tomó con cierta fuerza por sus brazos, casi a la altura de sus hombros._

—_Me estás asustando, Harry –dijo la pelirroja, viéndolo a él y a sus manos._

_Los ojos verdes relampaguearon con tristeza a través de los lentes necesitados de una limpieza._

—_Ningún funcionario sabe exactamente qué fue lo que pasó dentro del lugar, Ginny. Me refiero a…_

_Ginny cerró sus ojos. —Sí, entiendo… Pero, ¿cómo es posible que…?_

—_No, Gin, no interrumpas. Te diré lo importante –la aludida asintió, ahora con sus ojos abiertos—. Sí, ningún funcionario lo sabe… pero si hay alguien que sabe exactamente qué ocurrió y cómo ocurrió. Un testigo elemental; básicamente, principal. –indicó Harry, callándose._

—_¡No me dejes así! ¿Quién es ese testigo, Harry? _

_Harry suspiró y sus ojos se aguaron. La pelirroja sintió el horror reviviendo en su pecho._

—_Rose. Ella vio todo, Gin. Ella sabe cómo y quién mató a sus padres… es ella la testigo número uno en el caso._

_Tras la revelación la pelirroja lloró con gran dolor. Su pequeña sobrina, con escasos cuatro años, ya había vivido el mayor tormento que persona alguna pudiera vivir: ver la muerte de sus padres._

**Capítulo III: **Los Elegidos no tienen elecciones.

.

_Lo sentimos, señor Príncipe, pero la decisión es irrevocable. Atte.: La mano de El Destino._

.

**.&** **T**otal.

Para el final de la noche, Scorpius se encontraba en la Sala Común del Premio Anual. Tras la reunión con los Prefectos y con su Compañera de cargo, él se recluyó allí. No buscó a su amigo ni éste lo buscó a él; necesitaba pensar. A mitad de mañana su vida cambió al tomar dos decisiones completamente reprochables. Eso lo sabía y por eso mismo se encontraba allí, requería paz.

Miró hacia las escaleras que conducen a la habitación de Weasley. Temprano escuchó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, por lo tanto, sospechó, ella se encontraba ahí encerrada. Quizá también requería pensar, después de todo, hoy presenció un acontecimiento inesperado y traumático. Scorpius notó cómo, tras salir de la Torre de Astronomía y pasar el puente colgante, ella se bloqueó. Sí, fue asombroso; ver la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron, mostrando un aspecto pulcro, imperturbable. Frunció el ceño, allá arriba estaba escondida una actriz.

Un calificativo fuerte, considerando que no la conoce _realmente_, pero así es.

Rose Weasley es misterio, es… La pelirroja es un enigma. En ese punto radica su interés, resaltó para sí, ella no está mostrando algo. De hecho, puede aseverar que Weasley oculta algo importante, quizá muy importante; lo oculta tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, como si ella viniera realmente de otro lugar, cuando, en realidad, ella está tan unida a este mundo como todos. Quitó la mirada de la puerta, la pelirroja tenía un misterio rodeándola, protegiéndola, pero él se encargaría de limpiarla.

Posó sus ojos en la figurilla felina sobre la mesa. Muy bien no entendía por qué seguía pensando en acercarse y descubrir a la verdadera Weasley, pero sí sabía que debía hacerlo. No tenía opción, aparentemente, todo indicaba que estaría ligado a la joven por una larga temporada, por lo menos, hasta que finalizase Hogwarts, entonces era imposible no aprovechar ese tiempo. Tomó la figurilla en sus manos, el misterio de la pelirroja lo atrapaba.

Al igual que saber quién le envió estos misteriosos objetos.

Regresó la mirada a la mesa, sobre ésta estaba un anillo de oro blanco. Scorpius no estaba seguro, pero podía jurar que era auténtico. Tomó el anillo con su mano y, junto a la figurilla incompleta, los colocó frente suyo. Detalladamente los miró a ambos. La figurilla era la mitad de una estatua en miniatura de un felino, según decía el libro Garfio de la Historia, escrito por un australiano a finales del siglo XIV, el origen era desconocido, pero la imagen fue retocada por los egipcios y por eso se atribuía su similitud con las artesanías de la época. De la figura tenía cierto conocimiento, pero del anillo… nada. Apenas sabía lo que veía; un anillo de oro blanco con un enorme rubí en su centro.

Buscó en varios libros, tanto en la Biblioteca como en su Sección Prohibida, pero no encontró mayor dato. En varios libros encontró información sobre anillos, sin embargo, ninguno poseía similitud con el que llevaba en su mano. Suspiró. En realidad, vio uno similar en un viejo diccionario, la fotografía estaba desgastada y la descripción aún más, tan solo pudo distinguir un pequeño fragmento: origen desconocido. Es decir, que el valor histórico era invaluable. Entonces… ¿qué hacía él con dos importantes artefactos?

No tenía idea.

Él no buscó los objetos, ellos llegaron a él. Así sin más, en el viaje camino a Hogwarts, tanto la figurilla incompleta como el anillo aparecieron en su baúl. Inquirió a sus amigos si a ellos les faltaba o sobraba algo; todos dijeron que nada. Y, aunque Edward pidió detalles, él no se atrevió a esclarecer posibles dudas, se marchó rápidamente tras la cena. Los misteriosos objetos simplemente llegaron.

De la misma forma que su ascenso a Premio Anual. Fue increíble, pues nunca se creyó merecedor de tal privilegio. Porque sí, pudiese ser un irresponsable, pero reconocía el inmenso privilegio que supone ser Premio Anual. Él no lo asimilaba; caso contrario fue la Weasley, a quien desde la distancia pudo ver. Ella no parecía asombrada por el Premio, parecía más bien asombrada que otros se asombraran.

Podía jurar que, en su prepotencia, ella se creía completamente merecedora del halago.

Sonrió.

Con una actitud así el Sombrero Seleccionador debió mandarla a Slytherin.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza… pero, ¿qué estupideces estaba pensando? Acaso sería posible que…

—Yo tengo uno igual –habló una voz tras de sí.

_Mierda_. Pensó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió con brusquedad el joven rubio, levantándose del sofá con los objetos en mano.

Su Compañera no le hizo caso. Miraba con intensidad la figurilla. De alguna forma, Scorpius se sintió posesivo sobre sus cosas y escondió tras de sí, los objetos. La joven tardó un momento de salir del trance, pudo observar el rubio. Seguía sin prestarle mayor atención.

—Nunca te enseñaron a no entrometerte en los asuntos ajenos, ¿verdad? Vete, Weasley, fuera. Deberías estar en tu habitación, son como…

—La hora es: once con quince minutos. –contestó, ahora viéndolo a los ojos—.

Scorpius rodó lo ojos. _Ya iba a empezar ella…_

—¿Qué hacías fuera de tu habitación a esta hora? Estamos en _Toque de Queda_, Weasley –acusó él.

Rose parpadeó.

—Estás cortante. Estás ocultando algo importante –juzgó con calma.

Scorpius suspiró, aún con los misteriosos objetos tras de sí.

—¿Qué hacías fuera? Tú también ocultas algo y…

—Estaba investigando. –reveló sin inmutarse, sacando de su bolso de mano un enorme libro.

El libro era plateado, desgastado. Scorpius intentó leer desde su posición el título de la obra, pero no pudo. El idioma no lo reconoció, jamás lo había leído. El número de hojas podía notar era elevado, pero para la pelirroja no parecía pesar en lo más mínimo. Con asombró vio como ella lo abría en una página en específico y se lo mostraba.

—¿Ves la foto? –la señaló–. Aquí dice que es un objeto mitológico, revalorizado por los egipcios en los últimos años de los faraones. Pero según un viejo investigador ruso, el objeto en sí representa físicamente a una "mística congregación" que indicaba a los magos cómo debían ser…

—Un momento –la calló—. Me estás diciendo… ¿qué?

Rose movió ligeramente su cabeza.

—Te estoy traduciendo lo que dice el artículo sobre la figura felina –explicó ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?

La inquietud de él no pareció tener lógica para ella.

—Porque tienes la otra mitad que completa la figurilla y, según el libro, así es cómo se descubre a la "mística congregación" –indicó—. El autor expone que los primeros magos dividieron la estatuilla para no oír más las indicaciones hacia el "buen camino", pues ellos deseaban progreso y conquista, cuestiones que distaban con los Miembros –resumió en tono solemne.

Ambos quedaron en silencio tras la explicación. Scorpius no comprendía cómo, con tanta prontitud, se hallaba escuchando patrañas místicas de la mismísima y lógica Rose Weasley. Él no apartó la vista de ella, a quien juzgó como "convencida" de las tonterías expuestas en el libro.

Honestamente, para él, la pelirroja ocultaba algo. Porque nadie en su sano juicio revela una cosa así de importante a cualquier desconocido, donde habían cientos de posibilidades que podían razonarse para que él poseyera esos objetos. Un ejemplo, el más imaginativo e irreal, es que él hubiese robado esos objetos a su verdadero dueño; entonces, la pelirroja estaría hablando con un ladrón…

Pensó.

¿La Weasley no había considerado eso?

¿Qué la motivaba a contarle toda su investigación?

—¿Tú, una persona extremadamente lógica, me estás diciendo que crees seriamente lo que dice ahí? –inquirió estupefacto, ahora mostrando de forma inconsciente los objetos.

La pelirroja afirmó. —Sí, no es una reacción natural en mí. –señaló pensativa—. Hace unos minutos no creía, pero yo tengo la mitad de la figurilla y tú…

—¿Tienes la otra mitad?

—Te lo informé una vez entré –aseveró, abandonando el libro sobre la mesa y su bolso en un pequeño sofá junto a ella—. La tengo aquí… Mírala –la sacó de su bolso y se la entregó sin reticencia.

Scorpius frunció el ceño con desconfianza, sin embargo, optó por recibir el objeto que le ofrecía ella. Asombrado notó que era cierto; Rose Weasley tenía la otra mitad de la figurilla felina. Exactamente con las mismas características y las mismas gemas por ojos. En su mano izquierda tenía su anillo y la figurilla que a él le llegó, mientras en su mano derecha tenía el objeto que Rose recibió, la otra mitad.

—¿Quién nos envió esto, Weasley?

Por alguna razón no te atrevió a sospechar de ella. Aparentemente, ella tampoco sospechó de él.

La pelirroja suspiró, sacando algo más de su bolso.

—No lo sé, pero quiero saberlo –dijo—. A mí me enviaron este también… ¿y a ti, Malfoy?

Apartó la vista de la figurilla dividida y observó lo que Weasley le mostraba. Un collar fino con un rubí como colgante centellaba ante la luz infundida por el fuego de la chimenea. El enorme rubí se asemejaba al de su propio anillo. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, la mirada de la pelirroja se focalizó en el objeto elaborado con oro blanco, suyo por defecto. Sin pedir permiso alguno, ella tomó de su mano izquierda el anillo; pero, aparentemente, solo él sintió la descarga de corriente, quizás, proveniente de los objetos.

La pelirroja tomó en sus manos el collar y el anillo. Ambos brillaban jubilosos, radiantes de luz y de verdad, ante los ojos de Scorpius. Miró hacia el rostro de Rose y deseó saber qué pensaba; cuáles podían ser los pensamientos de una joven lógica y no-vanidosa, al poseer entre sus manos objetos de tal valor. Lentamente él se sentó en el sofá, un poco impactado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Acaso este no sería un año normal?

Todo indicaba que no. Desde finales del año escolar anterior, el misterio y la tragedia se anunciaban con prepotencia; primero la muerte de Samuels y luego lo acontecido con Amanda. Durante el verano, ahora que lo reflexionaba, todo pareció normal pero, su padre actuaba extraño, como receloso con sus cosas. Astoria si actúo con naturalidad, incluso organizó una despedida de vacaciones dos semanas antes de regresar a Hogwarts… sin embargo, al día siguiente… Scorpius le pareció notar que no estaba del todo feliz. Negar todos los hechos sería una ineptitud de su parte, una idiotez. La situación era casi palpable; las muertes, los atentados, los objetos, los rumores sobre otros caídos… Ocurría algo y el egocentrismo adolescente no parecía notarlo. Él mismo no creyó notarlo, pero ahora sí lo veía. Su último año en Hogwarts cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Miró a su compañera, quien seguía de pie. Ella miraba con adoración los objetos, como embelesada. Scorpius creyó ver el deseo en los ojos de azules de la pelirroja, pero de ser así, estaba seguro, no era un deseo de posesión sino de descubrimiento.

—¿Cuándo recibiste los misteriosos objetos, Weasley?

La aludida parpadeó saliendo de su abstracción.

—A principio de año, el día que viajamos desde Londres con destino al Colegio.

—¡Merlín! … igual yo. –se alarmó él—. ¿Weasley, qué tanto ves? –preguntó arisco, notando que ella no parecía asombrada por su reacción.

—Quisiera unas respuestas –respondió sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

Scorpius suspiró, sentándose en el sofá. —¿Y las vas a conseguir mirándolos fijamente? –se burló, buscando relajar el ambiente y sus propios pensamientos.

Ella no contestó y por varios minutos el silencio reinó entre ellos.

—Debemos unir las piezas –decidió con rotundidad la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo dices? –preguntó intrigado, deseoso de haber escuchado mal.

—Es fundamental que lo hagamos, Malfoy; debemos unir las piezas –repitió muy segura, ahora mirándolo fijamente. En sus ojos, Scorpius vio la fiereza, el hambre de conocimiento, característica de los Ravenclaw, no de los Gryffindor.

—No encajan, pelirroja. –usó en voz alta el apelativo por primera vez—. Mira por ti misma –se las ofreció—. Vamos, hazlo.

Weasley dejó el collar y el anillo con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa. A Scorpius le pareció excesivo tanto respeto, sin embargo, considerando los acontecimientos del pasado… lo mejor era respetar los objetos de origen desconocido. Una vez quedaron libres sus manos, tomó las mitades separadas de la estatuilla.

Scorpius esperó a que comprobara lo dicho por él, las piezas no encajaban. Tenían formas irregulares dispares.

—Es cierto… –expresó la pelirroja—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –inquirió sin mirarlo, y Scorpius supuso que era una pregunta formulada para nadie en específico.

—¿Y bien? –lo miró ella—. Estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Malfoy.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente? –la pelirroja lo miró con naturalidad, tan solo parpadeando—. Ah, te refieres a los objetos… Bueno, no sé, Weasley,… fuiste tú quien llegó aquí con ese enorme libro, explicando mitologías y desconocidos orígenes. Tú, dime –argumentó.

Rose apartó la mirada para llevar su par de ojos hacia el libro.

—El libro no dice nada de eso –aseguró, regresando su mirada hasta él.

—Entonces, no tenemos nada –replicó Scorpius—. Mejor así. Quizás todo fue un enorme error y…

—¿Error? De ninguna manera podemos decir que esto es un error. Los objetos llegaron a nosotros por una razón, una importante razón. –aseveró la pelirroja, sentándose junto a él, muy cerca—. Y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta averiguarlo.

Scorpius suspiró por sus palabras, y carraspeó de incomodidad por su cercanía. ¿La Weasley siempre irradiaba tanto calor?, se preguntó.

—¿Por qué afirmas que no es un error? –preguntó con genuina curiosidad, aunque algo hastiado con la terquedad de ella.

—¿Alguna vez has leído novelas de misterio? –replicó con esa inquietud.

—Los muggles tienen curiosas formas de entretenimiento… pero sí, he leído varias –respondió él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Bueno, en todas las novelas de misterio las cosas suceden por una buena razón. Excluyo a varias porque su forma de narrar es atractiva y particular, completamente única. Pero –miró el collar de rubí—, en general, cuando unos objetos llegan a alguien es por una buena razón.

—Eso ocurre es en las novelas muggle, Weasley; en todo caso, no ocurre en las de… –suspiró—. No, no repliques. Vamos a dejar la discusión sobre literatura muggle para después. Tan solo ilumíname –dijo con ironía—, ¿cuál sería la… "razón" –hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos—, de todo esto? –señaló los objetos en la mesa y en la mano de Rose.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente. —Debemos averiguarlo –respondió.

Scorpius notó que ella parecía feliz y muy animada con este misterio. Curioso…

—Pelirroja, creo que…

—Ayúdame a ponerme el collar –interrumpió ella, levantándose con collar en mano.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué vas hacer qué? Pueden estar malditos, Weasley. ¡Razona! Tú interés en esto esta cegando tu sentido común…

—Ya comprobé que no están malditos, al menos mis objetos no –aclaró de forma pensativa—. Ahora levántate y ayúdame –pidió rodeando la mesita haciéndolo levantar.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente. Al tiempo que se levantaba, inquirió a su Compañera cuándo comprobó que no estuviesen malditos. La pelirroja, girándose noventa grados, le respondió que desde hace varias semanas ha probado varios hechizos y está segura el collar no está maldito… al menos, no por una maldición conocida.

El rubio negó con su cabeza ante su naturalidad.

Sin mirarlo le entregó el collar y le pidió que se lo pusiera. Scorpius observó el brillante cabello rojo por segundos, antes de tomar la iniciativa quitarlo. Pero antes, pasó por delante el collar y vio como el rubí hizo contacto con la piel blanquecina de ella. Una vez movió lentamente el cabello, unió las dos partes del broche e hizo presión hasta que sonó un bajito clic indicando el cierre del mismo.

Por un momento quedaron quietos y en silencio, mientras Scorpius veía con deleite las pequeñas pecas decorando el cuello de su Compañera, matizando la cadena del collar en su piel.

—Ahora…

El susurro de ella no causó impresión en él, hasta que la vio frente a frente y con su anillo en mano. No tuvo tiempo de replicarle que no lo hiciera, o atreverse a replicarle que el objeto pudiese estar maldito. La pelirroja tomó su mano izquierda e introdujo en su dedo anular el anillo.

Nada místico o sobrenatural pasó.

Pero Scorpius podía jurar que algo físico sí ocurrió; entre ellos algo cambió.

—¿Y ahora?

—Uniremos las piezas. –indicó ella, parpadeando ligeramente y pareciendo aturdida. Scorpius sonrió, eso significaba que ella también sintió... lo que sea.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí ocurrirá algo?

Ella sonrió; Scorpius vio algo nuevo en esa sonrisa.

Picardía…

—No sólo vivo de la lógica, Malfoy. También vivo del ensayo y el error, en algunas pocas ocasiones… soy simplemente yo –agregó en voz baja, susurrando una enorme verdad.

—Eso no tiene lógica. ¿Y si el error implica nuestra muerte? –retó de forma burlona, tomando la mitad de la figurilla.

—Fue un placer conocerte –respondió ella, uniendo su mitad a la suya.

En ese instante de la figura salió una luz cegadora que consumió todo. Habían despertado una verdad…

**Lejos de allí… al Norte de Gales.**

—_Una nueva carta para usted, mi señora –informó el mayordomo a su ama._

_La señora recibió la noticia con una sonrisa. Sentada en su silla, tras el escritorio, estiró su mano para recibir el importante sobre. El mayordomo afable le entregó el papel y le comunicó con agrado que la Lechuza mensajera estaba siendo atendida por la jovencita Sol. Risueña la mujer de pidió ayudara a Sol, explicándole que leería sola la carta. Sin sentirse ofendido, el anciano hombre se retiró._

_Una vez sola, la señora rompió el sello con rapidez. Ansiaba conocer con prontitud el nuevo contenido que enviaba Rose para ella. Sonrió. Actuaba de la misma forma con cada carta. Delicadamente, como aprendió a moverse con los años de práctica, sacó el pergamino del interior de sobre. El pulcro papel no opacaba la prolija letra de la autora. Miss Grint sonrió orgullosa._

_Pronto inició la lectura y no pudo aminorar la intensidad de su sonrisa bajo ninguna oración. Con cada nueva carta sentía conocer un poco mejor a Rose J. Weasley, su adorada hija por correspondencia, como ella la calificó en una de sus primeras cartas. No fue fácil conseguir la confianza de parte de la joven pelirroja, pero con constancia y terquedad, logró su objetivo: acercarse a ella. Ahora faltaba muy poco para la siguiente parte de su plan…_

—_Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy…_

_El apellido le trajo recuerdos lejanos, de antaño. En realidad, uno de estos, era puro y especial. Recordó una fuerte nevada… el frío calando a través de las delgadas paredes de madera… y unas cuantas confesiones, un beso, una pequeña paz, antes de desatarse su propia guerra. Suspiró. Antes, cuando era joven, no creía en el destino y se reía a escondidas del azar y las coincidencias, pero, que Merlín la perdonara si no fuese así, podía jurar que no era casualidad su reciente unión con el joven Malfoy, también Premio Anual._

_Seguramente, cuando pudiese ejecutar la siguiente etapa del plan, bien podría…_

_El golpeteó a la puerta resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Los pocos objetos, el escritorio y tres estantes llenos de libros antiguos, presenciaban de forma imponente los acontecimientos del lugar. _

—_Sí, adelante…_

_Suavemente se abrió la puerta, y por ésta entró el mayordomo con caminar lento, propio de su edad._

—_Mi señora, me disculpo por la molestia –habló el hombre con voz sumisa._

_La mujer sonrió, todavía con la carta en mano, y respondió: —Tonterías, Roster, sabes muy bien que cosas así no me molestan…_

_El anciano sonrió respetuosamente, entendiendo que no debía alargar su innecesaria disculpa._

—_Dime, ¿por qué has venido? –inquirió la señora._

—_El señor Allport acaba de llegar y solicita verla, mi señora. ¿Le digo que suba? –preguntó sin molestia._

_La mujer suspiró, observándose en el espejo que estaba junto a la puerta. Su cabello, ahora lacio, se ocultaba muy bien en una estirada trenza con un moño bajo. Llevaba un vestido muy propio para alguien de su edad, el color azul turquesa armonizaba de forma adecuada con su color de piel. Detalló sus ojos; el maquillaje era recargado, consideraba ella, pero necesario, pues con ello resaltaba el dorado de sus ojos. El espejo le mostraba a una mujer falsa, una mujer muy distante de ella misma._

—_Discúlpeme que se lo diga, mi señora, pero se ve muy hermosa, impecable –habló con mucha razón el mayordomo—. Además, usted siempre estará bella para el señor Allport…_

_La mujer sonrió, sonrojándose de una forma impropia para su edad._

—_Avísale que puede subir –le indicó al mayordomo—. Ah, Roster, yo quisiera que…_

—_Prepare dos bandejas de bocadillos y té –completó el mayordomo con una sonrisa—. Así será, mi señora._

_Unos minutos después, el propio señor Allport, un hombre alto y de contextura amplia, entró en la habitación con las bandejas y la jarra de té en mano. Apresurada, la señora fue atenderlo; le quitó el peso de una bandeja y lo guió hasta el escritorio. Una vez dejaron los objetos, se miraron a los ojos. Negro y dorado se vieron con intensidad._

—_Buena tarde, miss Grint –saludó el hombre con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios._

_La señora sonrió y contestó: —Buen día, señor Allport. Dígame… ¿qué busca aquí?_

_El señor Allport la asió por la cintura acercándola a él. Por unos segundos solo se vieron a los ojos, hasta que él habló: —Te busco a ti… -susurró, acercando su propio rostro al de ella._

_Antes que ambos cerraran sus ojos, estos cambiaron de color… el _azul cielo_ brilló en los ojos del hombre._

_.0_

Su cuerpo todavía no salía de la impresión y la enorme sensación de temor que lo atrapó tras lo sucedido. La enorme luz cegadora duró durante varios segundos, cuando creyó morir; un escalofrío alertó cada fibra de su ser. Desde su mano, su cuerpo tembló a causa de la figurilla recién unida. Porque sí, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, las partes de la figurilla si se unieron, el sonido del clic al conectar resonó en menos de un segundo por toda la Sala. Cuando terminó el perturbador evento, su mirada se dirigió a Weasley, quien no lo miraba –como cosa rara– de hecho, su mirada iba dirigida a la nueva figura recién formada.

Creciendo unas cinco veces más, la estatuilla felina se alzaba por sí sola sobre un vapor. Lentamente descendió hasta ubicarse sobre la mesa. Con asombro, Scorpius vislumbró los detalles artísticos que ahora se veían. El color dorado brillaba intensamente, al igual que las gemas negras de los ojos; sin embargo, la extraña unión de símbolos en el centro de la figura fue lo que atrajo su atención. Eso no estaba antes, alcanzó a razonar a medida que el vapor disminuía.

Sin esperar más tiempo, el objeto habló. Sí, habló. Primero en una lengua extraña, desconocida, una que ni él ni su Compañera reconocieron. La estatuilla identificó el problema, y un momento después ya hablaba un perfecto inglés, refinado y poco rítmico, casi fingido. Instintivamente, él retrocedió un paso cuando el objeto con forma felina se presentó y los identificó por sus nombres.

Después de eso, parloteos y balbuceos vinieron de su parte.

—Entonces, repíteme ¡quién _coño_ eres…!

Sin suspirar, o parecer hastiado, el objeto contestó: —Hola, _Miss _Weasley y _Mister_ Malfoy. Mi nombre es SOTRAX. He sido enviado a ustedes con el objetivo de comunicarles su misión y orientarles en los contratiempos que pueda tener la misma.

Scorpius gruñó: —Podrías dejar de repetir eso. Suenas como una máquina róbatica muggle.

—Robótica. Una máquina robótica muggle. –corrigió la pelirroja, ahora sentada, con suavidad.

—Lo que sea –contestó de forma despectiva, para mirarla muy brevemente a ella y regresar sus ojos a la estatuilla—. Dime, de verdad qué eres.

—Sabía que trabajar con adolescentes sería una complicación para mi sistema –murmuró agriamente el objeto parlante—. Soy muy antiguo y valioso para esto –gruñó la voz proveniente de la estatuilla—. La anterior fue una presentación redactada por mis Jefes para comunicarme de forma "efectiva y entendida" con ustedes, pero puedo notar que no fue así…

—¿Te diste cuenta? –ironizó Scorpius, alejándose otro paso—. ¿Qué eres?

—Detecto ironía en el sonido de su voz, Mister Malfoy –respondió el objeto.

La pelirroja se hizo sentir, interviniendo. —Actúa así cuando se siente amenazado.

—¿Represento una amenaza? –inquirió la voz gruesa.

—El instinto humano reconoce las adversidades y las amenazas por el desconocimiento y el misterio que las rodea. En general, se teme a ella como un mecanismo de defensa, de precaución, diría yo. En cierta forma es…

—Weasley, el objeto ha entendido tu punto…

—Disculpe, _Mister _Malfoy, pero el "objeto" al que se refiere tiene nombre propio y un significado.

Scorpius Malfoy se rió. —Claro, llamarte SOTRAX debe de tener todo un significado…

Él impregno cada letra con ironía. Era su escudo, su modo de defensa. Desconocía qué estaba haciendo esa cosa, qué quería y por qué había llegado hasta ellos. Y el desconocimiento no es un ambiente adecuado para un Malfoy; no, los Malfoy deben estar en un ambiente de saber, donde no ameriten usar una falsa indiferencia –característica de la familia, y gran parte de los Sly– para esconder su propio miedo. La ironía era su defensa.

—SOTRAX. Serial 1. Objeto de Transmisión A.X. –informó de forma contundente.

—¿Qué significan la A y la X? –preguntó Weasley con prontitud, pero su voz no se oía acelerada o temerosa, tampoco distaba de sentimiento. De hecho, juzgó Scorpius, parecía secretamente emocionada—. No estás proporcionando ese dato.

La voz se permitió reír bajamente. —Es cierto todo lo que sé de usted _Miss_ Weasley… –dijo con deleite—. Pero esa información me la guardo, de momento, por razones ajenas a mi voluntad. Cuando estén autorizados por mis Jefes, se los diré –aseguró.

—¿Jefes? ¿Autorización? –inquirió Scorpius, desde su posición y cruzado de brazos.

—Usted hace demasiadas preguntas, _Mister _Malfoy –recalcó SOTRAX—. Y me temo que no hace las correctas. Pero no puedo alargar demasiado esta conexión, cualquiera podría entrar y es trascendental que nadie sepa de mi existencia.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, preparado para hacer otra inquietud pero calló, ya que la pelirroja lo miró fríamente.

—Continúa…

—Muchas gracias, _Miss_ Weasley –habló la voz de SOTRAX—. Es bueno saber que algunos –recalcó la palabra con apreciación—, sí tienen las nociones básicas de educación muy presentes, y en uso –alabó, a lo cual Scorpius hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia el objeto—. Lo que voy a decirles tiene mucha importancia, jóvenes, y es completamente necesario que guarden silencio. No les pediré un Juramento Inquebrantable –aclaró de inmediato—, porque confiaré en su palabra.

—¿En serio? Porque en este siglo ya nadie confía en la palabra del otro. –señaló Scorpius.

La voz soltó una corta risita. —Sé que puedo confiar en sus palabras. Pero, en todo caso –continuó—, debo advertirles que de no guardar absoluta descripción las consecuencias serán terribles –aseveró de forma neutral.

Scorpius no se atrevió a replicar nada, había algo horrendamente autoritario en su advertencia que, para sí, juró silencio a la información que este objeto fuese a dar. Fue un pensamiento inconsciente.

—Como el que calla, otorga. Entenderé que puedo confiar en su silencio. Nadie puede saber de los objetos que recibieron ni de mi existencia, especialmente las fuerzas gubernamentales e investigadoras del Gobierno –indicó.

—¿Hablas del Primer Ministro y de los Aurores? –preguntó la pelirroja desde su asiento.

—Así es, _Miss_ Weasley. Es absolutamente necesario –recalcó.

—¿Por qué?

Scorpius intervino: —Si, ¿por qué, ah? ¿Acaso pertenece a fuerzas ilegales?

—No siempre los organismos gubernamentales pertenecen al bando indicado, _Mister_ Malfoy. Es muy común en el ser humano sentir que está haciendo el bien, aun cuando clava una estaca en el corazón de un inocente, o bien, cuando acaba con cientos de personas en su búsqueda de asesinar a un criminal escondido de casualidad en esa comunidad –habló de forma severa—. Recuerde esto, _Mister _Malfoy, no siempre quien dice luchar por lo correcto y lo justo, lo está haciendo; la historia ha enseñado esto una y otra vez.

—Entonces, por qué… –habló de nuevo; no iba a callarse aún cuando se sintiera duramente atacado.

—Calma, _Mister_ Malfoy, todo se los contaré. Iniciaré por el principio. Fui creado por La Fuerza, una secreta congregación protectora de los más antiguos secretos de la magia, secretos que mantienen a Mundo Mágico andando. La Fuerza son los encargados de cuidar Magia –relató—. No, no saben qué es Magia. Esto no está en ningún libro, es información confidencial que no les puedo revelar. Pero puedo decirles que Magia es el centro de todo, la gema más valiosa en el Universo.

»Así bien, La Fuerza fue originalmente constituida por once miembros, todos igualmente poderosos y con orígenes milenarios. Durante años su misión ha sido mantener el normal curso de la magia y la normal repartición de ella. Pero hace unos milenios todo cambió; una noche, dos miembros, Alaska y Persa, se deslindaron de La Fuerza, pues sus ambiciones eran mayores. Concentrar todo el enorme poder de Magia solo para ellos, creando un nuevo y colosal Imperio.

»Como era lo indicado, el resto de los miembros se negaron. Alaska y Persa amenazaron de muerte a sus antiguos aliados, pero esa misma noche no pudieron llevar a cabo su plan; debieron huir y lo hicieron ocultándose entre los muggles de ese tiempo. Prusia sugirió a todos destruir esa región para acabar con los desertores, sin embargo, Atlántida logró convencerlos que esa no era el camino a seguir, pues no seguía las reglas que ellos mismos habían creado.

»Unos meses más tarde, Atlántida cayó. Con una flecha maldita por las aguas de la Fuente de la Juventud, murió la indomable miembro. Consternados ante la acción de Alaska y Persa, el resto de los miembros me creo con un único objetivo: localizar a dos importantes guerreros entre los muggles, pues los antiguos miembros perdieron su magia al traicionar los Votos. Muy pronto los localicé y en poco tiempo, tras seguir las indicaciones, consiguieron detener los intentos de conquista de Alaska y Persa.

»Pero todo no terminó allí, una vez murieron los guerreros, Alaska y Persa retomaron sus intentos de conseguir su objetivo. Haciendo un desconocido ritual con sacrificios humanos, esencia del Cáliz Dorado y otros objetos que desconocen en la actualidad los magos y brujas, ellos consiguieron retomar su magia, no toda, pero sí gran parte de ella. Justo a tiempo en la época en la que las varitas ya existían. Nuevamente La Fuerza me envió a buscar y ayudar a los nuevos guerreros. Al final, Alaska y Persa fueron detenidos.

»Sus intentos se han repetido durante muchas oportunidades a lo largo de la historia –prosiguió deteniéndose brevemente—. La última fue la peor de todas. Desataron una masacre sin precedentes, usando a muggles y magos como víctimas. Su objetivo era el mismo, sin embargo, sus técnicas cambiaron; se encargaron de hechizar las mismas armas que los muggles construyeron. Y, mientras lo muggles luchaban su Segunda Guerra Mundial, una oscura guerra se desataba entre La Fuerza y los exmiembros. Cuando conseguí a los Guerreros y su maquiavélico plan fue detenido, algo diferente ocurrió; Persa se incineró a sí mismo, convocando el hechizo de la muerte destruyendo su propia inmortalidad. Alaska desapareció sin dejar rastro.

»Creíamos que todo había terminado. Sin embargo, solo unos días después tres miembros fueron asesinados. Las circunstancias terribles motivaron a una nueva búsqueda de Alaska; cuando la hallaron estaba muerta. O eso hizo creer a La Fuerza, pero no fue así aparentemente. Desde algún desconocido lugar ha iniciado un nuevo acecho para conseguir a Magia y reorganizar el mundo que hasta la presente se mueve. Ahora ha conseguido otros sirvientes –expresó fríamente—. Se hacen llamar Manto Negro, y el Ministerio ya sabe de ellos…

—Las muertes… -susurró Weasley.

—Así es, _Miss _Weasley. Los muertos y todos los hechos extraños que el Ministerio no consigue explicar son producidos por Manto Negro; éstos no tienen escrúpulos, no tienen reservas, pero sí son carentes de valentía al no atrever a mostrar su rostro a la sociedad. Alaska, quien es su Líder –destacó-, prefiere trabajar desde la clandestinidad y mandar a otros, prefiere minar de forma silenciosa la sociedad para hacerla explotar por sí misma. Ese es su Modus Operandi, como llaman los muggles.

—Pregunta: ¿cómo es que todas estas historias no se saben? Un secreto no se puede mantener por tanto tiempo –habló Scorpius, mirando directamente a SOTRAX.

—Sí se pueden guardar los secretos si eres tú quien guarda los mayores secretos –contestó la estatuilla—. Hubo que borrar mentes, reubicar algunas personas, atribuir acontecimientos a otras circunstancias, mentir por aquí, omitir por allá, señalar uno o dos culpables, y generar dudas, muchas dudas –informó—. Ha sido así durante milenios… solo los guerreros son premiados con el Verdadero Saber, una vez cumplen su misión.

»La misión consiste en detener los intentos de Alaska para destruir la actual organización mágica mundial. Alaska no se detendrá bajo ninguna circunstancia, entonces es imprescindible que los nuevos guerreros, un par de jóvenes, ayuden a La Fuerza siendo sus enviados especiales para luchar en igual de condiciones con los militantes de Alaska, quienes son magos.

»No será fácil e implicará sacrificios. Los guerreros siempre tendrán que dar una parte de sí, una parte que los hará llorar y luego reír. Pero saldrán victoriosos sin importar los obstáculos –aseguró—. Porque el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.

—No siempre…

El susurró vago de Rose sorprendió tanto a Scorpius como a la estatuilla.

—Conozco su situación, _Miss_ Weasley. Estoy autorizado para ayudarle en todo lo que crea conveniente, si acepta su lugar.

—¿Mi lugar? –inquirió la pelirroja, mirando SOTRAX fijamente.

Scorpius creyó ver ansiedad en la expresión de su Compañera. Ya podía imaginarse lo que estaba maquinando la mente de ella; todas las patrañas contadas por el fulano SOTRAX las creía. Una mente tan lógica y brillante como la de Rose Weasley estaba siendo embelesada, como insecto con la luz, por una historia irreal y llena de fantasía. Ella, según su expresión, ya cayó en la trampa.

—Sí usted, _Miss_ Weasley, acepta su papel como nueva guerrera, su lugar, estoy autorizado a brindarle mi apoyo en cualquier investigación que desee hacer sobre la _misteriosa_ muerte de sus padres –señaló suavemente, aunque recalcando la palabra "misteriosa".

Esto último causó cuidado en Scorpius Malfoy. Todos sabían la historia, supuso; el matrimonio Weasley-Granger fue asaltado por un grupo de maleantes, resentidos de la última guerra, y los mataron sin vergüenza en su propia casa. Miró a la pelirroja, aquel argumento salió de los labios del Primer Ministro durante años. ¿Acaso no fue así? ¿Había algo más?

—¿Debo responder hoy?

—No, claro que no, _Miss_ Weasley. Tienen tres días para responder –afirmativamente– la inquietud –aseguró—. Igual va para usted, _Mister_ Malfoy. La Fuerza le ofrece también a usted un lugar como guerrero en esta importante misión para conocer el mundo mágico como lo conocen hasta ahora.

—No, no me interesa –se levantó de su asiento—. Lamento decirte a ti, SOTRAX, que toda esa patraña de mentiras y la historia fantasiosa que has contado, no me la he creído ni por un momento –aseguró—. Es irreal, imposible, que cosas así hayan pasado y no exista nadie quien pueda recordarlo, afirmarlo o desmentirlo.

—Los hay. Hay muchos que pueden contarle, cada uno, un fragmento de la historia y al encajarlos, _Mister_ Malfoy, verá que todo cuadra. Simplemente La Fuerza no cree oportuno que la sociedad mágica conozca la enorme oscuridad que los ha cubierto por años, intentando manipularlos –respondió sin sentirse ofendido, la voz de SOTRAX era tranquila.

»Pero antes que cualquier de los dos acepte –las gemas de sus ojos brillaron—, debo informar la situación que rodea a mundo mágico, la enorme oscuridad que está acechando las calles, establecimientos, casas y los mismo colegios… -Scorpius no replicó nada; siguió de pie, distante, pero atento a SOTRAX—. Aquí para ustedes tengo dos informes que podrán leer y conocer la real situación. –así era, sobre la mesa, a cada lado de la figurilla felina, aparecieron dos carpetas marrones; un estilo muy muggle—. La simplicidad a veces guarda los tesoros más complejos. Tómenlos –animó—, allí se guarda todo lo que el Ministerio está ocultando y las primeras pistas que necesitan para encontrar la verdad.

La pelirroja tomó la carpeta izquierda. Un extraño sello mágico apareció sobre la superficie de cartón; Scorpius notó como el sello parecía un jeroglífico egipcio, similares a los vistos en las antiguas pirámides. Antes que cualquier pudiese articular una pregunta, las partes del sello empezaron a moverse como reaccionando a la presencia de la pelirroja; un instante después, se oyó un suave clic, advirtiendo que estaba abierto. Con presteza abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer para sí.

Invadido por la curiosidad, y cierta envidia hacia la valentía de la pelirroja, Scorpius tomó la carpeta restante. Aconteció lo mismo ocurrido a la pelirroja, quien ahora lo miraba. Sin embargo, el sello fue distinto, más elaborado. Extrañado, él esperó el suave clic indicando que estaba abierta.

Así fue.

Lentamente abrió la carpeta y le asombró ver, en primera página, el sello que se formó sobre la carpeta hace pocos segundos. Allí estaba la imagen, la descripción y los orígenes del místico sello; leyó rápidamente algunas partes del contenido, notó como él tenía razón; el sello tenía origen egipcio. Cambió de hoja, aparecía una reseña histórica de Manto Negro; incluyendo datos de Alaska y Persa, los desertores. Scorpius no pudo ocultar su asombro.

—Son varias páginas de completa información. Les entregaremos las restantes, una vez acepten –indicó SOTRAX.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que aceptaremos, que aceptaré? –preguntó Scorpius, sin mirar la estatuilla, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en la inmensa belleza de Alaska, en una vieja fotografía.

—El deseo de hacer el bien y luchar está en los jóvenes. Ustedes no son la excepción a la regla –afirmó—. Ambos llevan en la sangre esencia de guerreros, sus familias han luchado por el bien.

Scorpius soltó una risita, cerrando de improvisto la carpeta.

—Entonces, se equivocó de "guerrero", SOTRAX, porque yo vengo de una familia legendaria sirviente del lado oscuro –señaló, sintiendo la mirada de Weasley sobre sí—. Mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo, mi padre… Todos sirvieron al mal.

—Todos tenemos un pasado, _Mister_ Malfoy; para unos es bueno, para otros es malo –empezó a responder la estatuilla felina—. Pero hay pequeños, o grandes, actos buenos que cambian nuestra esencia para siempre. Yo le sugiero que, cuando tenga la oportunidad de hablar directamente con su padre, le pregunte en _qué_ está trabajando actualmente –expresó de forma enigmática.

—Es un hombre de negocios –replicó Scorpius—. Es todo lo que es, lo que hace.

—Las apariencias engañan, siempre lo hacen –aseguró SOTRAX.

El mutismo al que cayó Scorpius fue inevitable. ¿Su padre estaba haciendo algo importante y bueno? Desde que tiene uso de razón, su padre se ha señalado a sí mismo como un hombre de negocios, interesado en objetos antiguos y en invertir en productos mágicos. Una vez lo acompañó al trabajo, emocionado, para encontrarse al final una oficina aburrida con, apenas, un escritorio, un pequeño librero y un archivador de pergaminos. _Mi trabajo es muy simple_, fue la explicación que le dio su padre. Entonces… ¿había, o hay, algo más?

¿Acaso en la actualidad Draco Malfoy es algo más que un simple exmortífago?

Draco Malfoy era un ser enigmático. Parecía imposible descubrir algún secreto oculto tras su fría abstracción ermitaña, como decía su madre con una sonrisa. Scorpius frunció el ceño, quizás si había un secreto en la vida del exmortífago que tiene por padre, pues así se explicaría que una persona tan pura como Astoria Greengrass llegara a su vida y se quedara para siempre, buscando limpiar todas las manchas de oscuridad de la Dinastía Malfoy. Cabía la posibilidad que el enigmático Malfoy ocultase algo bueno…

—Lo haré –aceptó el reto inconsciente.

La figura felina rió quedadamente, llena de satisfacción. —Lo sé. Y, en caso que él no te revele nada, y acepta ser el nuevo guerrero, estoy autorizado para ayudarte a descubrir la intriga; saber quién es actualmente Draco Malfoy.

Justo cuando Scorpius iba a replicar algo más, SOTRAX habló, cambiando de tema:

—Como podrán leer en sus informes, Manto Negro está detrás de todos estos actos criminales. Entre los cuales encontramos el robo de un viejo libro "La Llama", hace un año, de la Biblioteca Mágica de África. La deforestación de algunas áreas de la Amazonía en su búsqueda de plantas medicinales y venenos. Además –agregó—, la muerte de cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts y un exestudiante del Colegio; podrán leer pequeñas reseñas bibliográficas de ellos en sus carpetas –indicó—. Zacarías Samuels, Amanda Jord, Mike Miller, Adrián Watson, y Roland Turner. Todos ellos con una peculiaridad de…

—Ser huérfanos –interrumpió Rose, dejando asombrado a Scorpius—. Todos eran huérfanos, es decir, ningún familiar los está llorando.

—¿Qué? –inquirió con incredibilidad Scorpius.

—Muy bien, _Miss_ Weasley, noto que lee rápido –felicitó SOTRAX—. Exacto, todos ellos eran huérfanos, huérfanos que lograron ocultar su situación al Ministerio y al mismísimo Colegio de Hogwarts –indicó.

—Eso salió en la prensa –señaló Scorpius—. Pero el Ministerio tachó el artículo como amarillista.

—Es la acción natural en esos casos –excusó SOTRAX, para inmediatamente agregar—: Manto Negro fue el encargado de conseguir ocultar la verdad de esos chicos y chicas hasta utilizarlos para sus maléficos planes –señaló.

—Ellos, sean quienes sean, lograron ocultar algo tan importante al Ministerio… Creo que son más poderosos de lo que se pudiese pensar –advirtió Scorpius, leyendo un breve resumen de lo acontecido en el verano de 1956.

—En efecto, Manto Negro, con Alaska a la cabeza, tiene un inmenso poder y han conseguido influencia en lugares importantes, cuestión que les ha caído como anillo al dedo –dijo SOTRAX.

Weasley se levantó de su asiento y, con la carpeta en mano, caminó hacia la chimenea. Scorpius no pudo entender qué reflejaba su rostro, aunque temió que la pelirroja lanzara la carpeta al chispeante fuego verde y dorado.

—Señor SOTRAX usted ha dicho algo que me ha dejado inquieta…

La formalidad le indicó a Scorpius que la pelirroja iba a preguntar una bomba con la frialdad de siempre.

—Dígame, _Miss_ Weasley –respondió la estatuilla, girando su cabeza hacia la nueva ubicación de la pelirroja—. Puede preguntar lo que sea, yo sabré responderle.

Ella suspiró.

—Usted, señor SOTRAX, nos ha dicho que podemos aceptar los _nuevos_ guerreros… es decir, que hubo alguien más antes de nosotros, hace muy poco tiempo –dijo la pelirroja, mirando las llamas de la chimenea—. ¿No es así?

—Hace treinta años cuando…

La pelirroja lo interrumpió, diciendo: —No, no hablo de años. Estoy segura que fue mucho más reciente.

SOTRAX suspiró.

Por lo tanto, la pelirroja tenía razón, se dijo Scorpius.

—Es realmente asombrosa, _Miss_ Weasley. No se le escapa nada –alabó con cierta reserva—. Es verdad, hace poco hubo otros guerreros. Pero todo se complicó en un instante y debimos buscar otros, a los mejores.

—¿Se complicó? –inquirió Rose, haciendo acopio de una neutralidad asombrosa—. Querrá decir, señor SOTRAX que, La Fuerza y usted, fueron engañados… Zacarías Samuels y Amanda Jord terminaron siendo títeres de Manto Negro.

Scorpius parpadeó estupefacto. Aquello no lo veía venir.

—Amanda… –susurró él.

SOTRAX, aparentemente, tampoco.

—Siempre me pareció extraña la muerte de ambos –continuó la pelirroja—. Entonces, me puse a investigar; hice algunas preguntas y rebusqué en algunas declaraciones. Ambos eran huérfanos, huérfanos que lograron ocultarse al Ministerio, por lo tanto, tenían a alguien con suficiente influencia protegiéndolos, animándolos –señaló—. Luego me di cuenta de algo importante, ellos estaban juntos por lo menos una vez por semana en un mismo lugar: la biblioteca, un solitario lugar donde yo siempre los veía, por simple casualidad. Sospeché entonces que ocultaban e investigaban algo –se giró para mirar a SOTRAX—. Pero lo que me indicó que estaban metidos en algo oscuro y peligroso fue la marca que tenían en sus palmas. La de Jord la descubrí casi por casualidad, la marca de Samuels si tuve que inducirlo a mostrármela –relató con naturalidad—. No sabía el qué o cómo, pero sí que algo estaba pasando. Cuando ambos murieron bajo extrañas circunstancias no me asombró… incluso lo de ella pude preverlo, porque estaba ojerosa desde una semana antes…

Scorpius buscó en su mente una imagen de Amanda para esa fecha. Sí, era cierto; después que ellos "terminaron" encontró a la rubia ojerosa en repetidas ocasiones, pero entonces creyó que...

—Exactamente lo que me inquieta, señor SOTRAX, es lo siguiente –se calló, mientras se acercaba a la estatuilla—: ¿puede asegurarme que fue Manto Negro el autor intelectual de sus asesinatos?

—¿Qué quiere usted decir? –preguntó SOTRAX.

—¿Cuál es la garantía de que no fueron ustedes, La Fuerza, quienes asesinaron a los infiltrados? Ellos estaban cometiendo una traición, un delito…

—¿Mataron a Amanda? –musitó Scorpius su pregunta.

—Los Votos de La Fuerza son inquebrantables, y señalan claramente: "Número dos: no asesinarás ningún traidor".

La respuesta no pareció convencer a la pelirroja: —¿Y cuál es el número uno?

—"No perdonarás ninguna traición"—.

La Sala Común del Premio Anual quedó en silencio inmediatamente. Según podía juzgar Scorpius, SOTRAX acaba de aceptar la pequeña posibilidad de ser los autores intelectuales del asesinato de Samuels y la muerte de Amanda. En su interior todo se revolvió, sintió asco. Había una posibilidad en la que Amanda no se suicidara, sino que la fustigaran por las malas a inducir su propia muerte. Con lentitud se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia una de las ventanas, un decorado vitral; el silencio era absoluto.

Por una extraña razón se giró hacia la pelirroja, su Compañera. Su rostro estaba oculto para él, desde su punto no veía la expresión que llevaba; sin embargo, apostaría que ella estaba escondida tras su propia máscara. Porque nadie le podía quitar de la cabeza que Rose Weasley era capaz de esconderse en sí misma. Regresó su vista a la imagen del vitral; lo que en realidad deseaba saber era por qué lo hacía, qué escondía.

—La Fuerza no tiene culpa en la muerte de sus padres, _Miss_ Weasley –dijo SOTRAX en voz baja, pero firme.

Scorpius disimuló su impresión de la mejor forma. ¿Por qué SOTRAX respondía con aquella afirmación? No se lo había esperado. Y, en todo caso, ¿los padres de la Weasley no murieron tal como dijeron las autoridades? Esa inquietud se formuló en su cabeza. En sí, no le importaba en absoluto la terrible suerte de los dos Héroes de la Guerra/Enemigos de tu Padre, pero algo si era cierto, la actual personalidad de la pelirroja tenía origen en el preciso punto donde murieron sus padres, y no necesitaba ser un psicólogo muggle para reconocerlo.

Cuando giró su cuerpo de nuevo, observó el perfil de la pelirroja. Altiva, misteriosa, digna, y… bonita, sí, bonita. Su rostro esta pasivo, al menos en apariencia. Ella no estaba mostrándose satisfecha o dudosa con la afirmación de SOTRAX; la tranquilidad transpiraba por cada poro de su piel, a tal punto que daba miedo. Paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella notando –nuevamente– que, será una mujer atractiva y, sus manos no las tiene empuñadas. Por su perfil parecía más una mujer esperando una nominación a _Señorita Reino Unido_.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

—Entonces… ¿quién fue? –preguntó Rose Weasley, regresando en sus pasos para quedar frente a la estatuilla—. ¿Lo saben?

SOTRAX suspiró. —Me temo que no, _Miss _Weasley.

Scorpius se sintió obligado a intervenir.

—Momento… ¿La Fuerza que, según tú, tienen el máximo poder, no son capaces de dar una mínima explicación _real_ a la pelirroja?

Cabe destacar lo siguiente: la pregunta estaba cargada con ironía.

La mirada de su Compañera cruzó con la de él. Asombro. Él acaba de asombrarla; eso no era exactamente bueno para el ego masculino, se dijo, asombrar de una forma tan sencilla a una chica, teniendo tantas otras cualidades visibles –e invisibles–. ¿Por qué Weasley tenía que ser tan diferente?

Pero la chica en cuestión era Rose Weasley… ¡Cero quejas!

Ella es tu Reto, se dijo.

Ella es tu reto personal, se dijo.

Ella será tu perdición.

Pero esa última oración no vino de su subconsciente. Una voz externa le habló; fue SOTRAX quien intervino en su mente.

Scorpius miró el objeto y éste lo "miraba" de vuelta con sus gemas negras.

—Jóvenes, no duden nunca –recalcó la última palabra—, del inmenso poder de La Fuerza. Es la Congregación para el bien, no para el mal. Es la omnipotencia de la realidad que conocemos; no obstante, hay hechos y circunstancias que escapan de la legislación, pues no estaban indicadas a ocurrir. Fueron sorpresivas para todos –señaló.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor SOTRAX? –inquirió la pelirroja.

Ella se acercó un poco más a la estatuilla. Siguiendo su instinto, él hizo lo mismo; no confiaba en lo más mínimo en "SOTRAX" como para dejar a la pelirroja tan cerca de éste sin brindarle un poco de protección.

_Así empieza todo…_

Otra vez la voz se SOTRAX intervino en su mente.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Estos momentos pertenecían a su Compañera, no a él.

_Caballeroso… -señaló la voz._

Además, que no quería a Weasley sospechando de algo.

—Si ambos aceptan a ser los Guerreros Elegidos serán premiados con la Verdad y la Sabiduría –respondió, enigmático—. Buena noche, jóvenes.

Cuando sus gemas negras y su cuerpo dejaron de brillar, Scorpius supo que "SOTRAX" se había ido. Un segundo después la estatuilla regresó a su tamaño normal y las dos mitades se aislaron.

**Fragmento. Hermione Weasley.**

—_Sacrificios…_

_Era la única palabra que su mente repetía constantemente. Aún cuando veía a su pequeña jugar a lo lejos, no podía dejar de pensar en la inminente situación que viviría, tanto ella como su esposo. Pero había algo para resaltar, sus hijos también sufrirían. El pequeño Hugo lo haría a largo plazo. Sin embargo, su dulce primogénita sufriría de inmediato todos los acontecimientos. Y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, porque la situación escapaba de sus propias manos._

_Debía morir para…_

—_¡Mami! ¡Mami! –gritó Rose, corriendo hacia ella. La castaña se agachó ligeramente para recibir a la niña entre sus brazos—. Hola… –la niña gesticuló de forma exagerada la palabra, solo por diversión._

—_Hola, preciosa –respondió Hermione, cargando a la pequeña._

—_¿Llegará papi rápido? –inquirió con cierta dificultad la niña._

_Hermione sonrió. Su esposo era adorado por Rose._

—_Así lo creo. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

—_Quiero verlo –respondió directamente._

_La respuesta era sencilla, pero reflejaba el inmenso amor que profesaba la niña a su padre. Simplemente quería que su padre regresara del trabajo para verlo, nada más. Estar junto a él, jugar, reír, abrazarlo… Todo lo que una niña tan consentida como Rose Jean Weasley hacía con su padre. Quizás era el sexto sentido avisándole a Rose el inminente caos que sucedería en pocos meses, o antes. Hermione suspiró, queriendo borrar la verdad. No obstante, su mente no hizo caso; comenzó a maquinar la vida de su niña, una vez ellos tuviesen que sacrificarse._

_¿Ella quería igual a su padre dentro de trece o quince años, cuando supiese la verdad?_

_Sinceramente lo dudaba. Rose podría parecerse mucho, muchísimo, a los Weasley, pero tenía su propia prepotencia y orgullo, heredadas de ella. Y eso, sonrió a modo de disculpa para sí, no sería bueno…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Debemos hacerlo—.

La afirmación de Weasley, tras el profundo silencio, lo despertó de un adormecimiento mental.

Hace unos pocos minutos, un objeto de dudosa procedencia acaba de cobrar vida para presentarse como SOTRAX. Según éste, su misión era informarles de la verdadera situación y confirmar su participación en una investigación que, sospechaba él, sería clandestina y… peligrosa. Pensó en Amanda; podía estar prácticamente seguro que sería peligrosa. SOTRAX casi lo había dicho.

Una vez desapareció el "ser" su mente quedó perturbada ante la serie de acontecimientos vividos en menos de 24 horas. Ayer por la mañana era un chico normal, tranquilo y sin obligaciones, solo queriendo vivir, ser el MVH de El Club… pero ahora... Parecía que un cúmulo de responsabilidades se abalanzaba sobre él, queriendo copar cada centímetro de su persona. Cada situación había sido mala para luego empeorar. Primero el Reto, después el otro Reto, uno más personal. Después tuvo que presenciar la muerte de dos estudiantes. Y esta misma noche…

—¿Qué locura dices? –estalló Scorpius, mirando con cólera a su Compañera.

Sin embargo, había algo importante que resaltar. Todo parecía tener relación con Rose Weasley, su Compañera de cargo. Sí, no era algo difícil de ver. Pero, de creer en el Destino, podía estar seguro que éste estaba confabulado con quién sabe quién para relacionar su línea de vida con la de la pelirroja. Y el enlace parecía ser fuerte, como un nudo. Solo esperaba que no fuese un Nudo Gordiano.

—Es nuestro deber –expuso sin sobresaltarse por su grito; Rose parecía serena—. Colaboraremos en una importante misión.

Scorpius no podía creer que ella estuviese diciendo esa tontería. ¡Una real tontería! Se supone que la pelirroja era una persona inteligente, razonable, precavida, pero no… allí estaba ella, induciéndole a aceptar una misión suicida, una de la que, aparentemente, no había forma en la que sobreviviera.

—No conjugues ese verbo conmigo, Weasley. Yo no voy a unirme a una misión suicida; porque eso es, una misión suicida –discutió, levantándose abruptamente del sillón y caminando sin rumbo fijo por la sala—. ¿No has oído todo lo que dijo esa cosa? ¡Claro que oíste! Pero-no-escuchas

Especialmente las inmensas posibilidades de que Amanda…

Tragó en seco y giró su cabeza para que su dolor no fuese visto por la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que lo escuché –respondió ella.

Scorpius la miró, de nuevo, para intervenir:

—¿Entonces, qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada –respondió ella.

—¿Podrías dejar de responder con tanta simpleza mis preguntas? –inquirió furioso.

Pareciese que la Weasley se burlara de él. Cosa que nadie se atrevería hacer si lo conociera realmente.

—Estoy esperando que te tranquilices –dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a la chimenea—. ¿Es común que te… alteres con tanta facilidad?

El rubio suspiró. —Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso, pelirroja…

—Debemos aceptar nuestra misión, Malfoy –indicó la Weasley con insistencia.

—No, de ninguna manera. Ya te he dicho que…

Pero la pelirroja interrumpió su diálogo, diciendo: —¿Acaso no quieres investigar? ¿No tienen ningún interés en descubrir la verdad?

—¿Cuál verdad? ¡Explícame! –Scorpius se acercó a la mesa donde yacían las mitades de SOTRAX, pero sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿La verdad de lo que sucede ahora, o bien, la verdad sobre lo que _ocurrió_ con tus padres?

Inmediatamente, Scorpius vio la sonrisa de la pelirroja creciendo levemente en una comisura de sus labios.

—¿Descubrir la verdad, o bien, saber quién es realmente Draco Malfoy? –replicó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Era curioso, se dijo Scorpius, pero entre sus miradas, diferentes, contrariadas, nunca existía la intimidación.

Él sabía cómo su propia mirada podía causar miedo y zozobra… sin embargo, podía estar casi seguro que la mirada azul cielo podía incendiarse al regañar a alguien si se lo propusiera. Después de todo, él había hablado, unas cuantas veces, con Roxanne Weasley, y el color de sus ojos era similar.

—No quiero saber _nada_. –respondió firmemente, Scorpius.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes un poquito de interés en…?

—No, para nada –aseguró, intentando quitarse el anillo—. Siempre he oído decir a los _muggles_ "la curiosidad mató al gato", o algo así, ¡y estoy de acuerdo! –expresó.

La pelirroja regresó la mirada al incesante fuego dorado y verde.

—No es curiosidad. Es interés por todos los asuntos que están pasándonos.

—¿Quieres decir que nada de esto es casualidad? –preguntó sincero.

Ella suspiró y respondió: —La casualidad no existe. Nietzsche dijo una vez que la casualidad no existe, solo existe el interés.

—En realidad lo que dijo fue…

—¿Conoces quién es Nietzsche? –inquirió ella.

Scorpius reconoció la tilde de asombro escondido entre letras. Se sintió extrañamente curioso.

—Bueno, sí, porque… –se calló. Honestamente, a ella no le importarían sus razones—. No voy a participar en esta locura, pelirroja. ¡Ni hablar! –movió sus brazos para enfatizar su posición—. El tal SOTRAX puede irse a la…

—Debemos hacerlo –repitió la pelirroja, acercándose a él.

—Simplemente repites "Debemos hacerlo" –dijo, esperándola—. Pero, dime algo, pelirroja. ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? –inquirió.

A esta altura de la conversación, la pelirroja ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, como para recibir el aroma de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió la medula espinal de Scorpius. Intentó saber por qué y se fijó en los ojos de su Compañera. Allí vio una llamarada roja encenderse. Extrañado, quiso quitar su mirada pero, no pudo. Una fuerza de atracción lo mantenía ahí, duramente atado a esos ojos.

Por un breve segundo, sintió que no controlaba su cuerpo. La fuerza de su interior, de su mente, de todo, parecía estar siendo controlada por la Fuerza de Atracción. Así fue, en un instante su mente y cuerpo tenían una sola intención, acercarse a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, recuperó el control y fue consiente de lo sucedido, justo a tiempo.

Una vez pudo quitar la mirada, observó con detenimiento las mitades de SOTRAX. ¿Tenía algo que ver eso en esto? El solo pensamiento parecía absurdo, carecía de pruebas… mas con todo lo vivido en estas últimas horas... Suspiró fuertemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó, antes de abandonar los objetos de SOTRAX con su mirada.

Direccionó su vista hacia el frente, hacia la pelirroja. Ya la llamarada roja no brotaba de sus ojos, ahora solo un cristalino azul, como el cielo en verano, estaba presente.

—¿Me vas a responder? –preguntó. Su voz sonó excesivamente ronca; tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de añadir—: dime, pelirroja…

—Por el bien de la comunidad mágica –dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Scorpius negó. —Esa no es una buena razón para mí. Sí, sí, -la calló—, no intentes decirme lo que ya sé; soy un egoísta y un desalmado. Pero soy un Slytherin, es natural –se cruzó de brazos—. Intenta otra vez…

Ella no habló por un rato. Simplemente, minutos más tarde, tomó la carpeta sobre la mesa y la revisó.

—¿Nunca has pensado en ayudar en hacer algo bueno? ¿Conseguir algo lo suficientemente correcto? –preguntó la pelirroja, sin mirarlo.

Él contestó: —Sí, muchas veces. Como todos, supongo –agregó sin saber por qué.

—Sí, como todos. –ella alzó la mirada directo hacia él—. Haciendo acopio de la hipocresía evidente de la que hablaba Elkind en su momento. Parafraseándolo, él decía: los adolescentes piensan en un ideal, pero no luchan por éste –aseveró.

Scorpius se descruzó de brazos. Se sintió genuinamente herido por el comentario. Pensó en todas las ocasiones en la que pensó en cambiar la relación de los Slytherin con los Gryffindor, pero no hizo nada por lograrlo; los días en los cuales pensó en no permitir la humillación de los menores por otros miembros de su Casa, pero nada hizo; las muchas veces en las pensó en hablar más con su padre, pero no hizo nada por conseguirlo…

Tragó saliva.

—Es como cuando los muggles adolescentes piensan contra la contaminación ambiental, pero siguen lanzando papeles al suelo, apoyan la deforestación, ensucian los ríos y mares con basura una vez los visitan… Eso es hipocresía evidente.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

La pelirroja intervino: —Dime, Malfoy, ¿por qué no deberíamos luchar?

—Porque es peligroso –respondió en automático.

—¿Peligroso?

Su pregunta lo hizo enfurecer.

—¡Por supuesto que peligroso! Tú le preguntaste a él sobre la muerte de Samuels y Amanda… Él básicamente dijo que no había forma de asegurar su no-participación en eso… ¿No ves? Ellos podrían matarnos si…

—Amanda… –musitó ella, moviendo su cabeza hacia un vitral.

Scorpius por inercia siguió su mirada, temiéndose lo peor. Considerando estas últimas veinticuatro horas, allí mismo podría aparecer el fantasma de Amanda. Inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

Pero no había motivo. Ningún fantasma estaba allí.

Frunció el ceño. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Regresó su mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien ahora lo veía directamente. Scorpius se sintió evaluado, atravesado por la mirada azul de ella, su Compañera de cargo. No tuvo tiempo de replicar nada, cuando ya la pelirroja estaba hablando.

—Llamas a Zacarías Samuels, simplemente Samuels –hizo una pausa—. Pero, a Amanda Jord la llamas Amanda…

Scorpius palideció.

—Dime, Malfoy, ¿Acaso tuviste alguna relación _estrecha_ con Amanda Jord? –inquirió mostrándole la fotografía de la rubia, encartada en la información brindada por SOTRAX.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Lo sé, lo sé. Soy malvada. Después de hacerlos esperar taaaaaantos días… ¿les salgo con esto? Bueno, sí. Wuaajajajá. La continuación ya está en marcha, y su _número de reviews _**adelantará**__ el __siguiente capítulo__ llamado: "Hay que temer más a la verdad que a la muerte", para el _**viernes **_próximo. Ya saben, chantaje básico, sus reviews mantienen a flote el fic, pero es el esfuerzo de muchos lo que mantiene el ritmo del fic. Repito:buaajajajajá._

_Nos vemos en tres semanas… ¿o antes? Uds dicen…_

_¡Los quieros aunque no me crean!_

Insultos a: **(arroba)lR_Multicolor**


	4. Manto Negro IV: Verdad y Mentira

Uno debería poder demandar a las autoras de fanfic quienes no publican con prontitud, ¿verdad? No traigo escusas, sólo este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por su lectura y reviews! Aproveché mi reposo médico para publicarles.

**Mi Twitter (arroba)****lR_Multicolor**

_Sin nada más que ofrecerles, el capítulo número 4._

-.-.-.-

**Una conversación reveladora. Meses antes de morir el matrimonio Weasley –Granger.**

—_Es decir, que todo ha sido una mentira. –resumió un hombre en la oscuridad—. Increíble viniendo de usted… señora –se burló._

_La aludida contestó desde su lugar: —A veces los Gryffindor debemos ser más astutos que nadie…_

_El hombre soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que observaba con impotencia la enorme tormenta de nieve que caía fuera de la cabaña._

—_¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó sin mirarla, sintiendo que en su garganta un pequeño nudo se formaba._

—_¿Nos ayudarás? –preguntó la mujer, asombrada._

—_Con dos condiciones. Cada una muy sencilla…_

_Ella apareció de repente a su lado, sentándose en la calurosa alfombra. Desde su posición, el hombre oía su respiración pausada, ligera. Tranquila. Ella había aprendido a confiar en él, aún cuando el desconocía cómo. Muchas veces intentó alejarla, pero su anhelo de hacer las pases formó entre ellos una amistad fuerte e inquebrantable. _

—_¿Cuáles? –preguntó ella con desconfianza._

_Él rio, diciéndole: —Tú responde primero. Soy yo quien te hará un favor, no al revés. No lo olvides –agregó ferozmente, sintiéndose tan prepotente como cuando tenía dieciséis años._

—_De acuerdo –se calló un momento, y luego agregó—: Sólo debes cuidar el secreto hasta que _ellos_ intenten contactar contigo. Será en muchos años, te lo aseguro. Sólo debes…_

—_Ocultar quién los mató, por qué y qué hicieron antes de morir –completó, sabiendo cada una de las respuestas—. Pides demasiado. Si esto hubiese sido unos meses después de la guerra, lo apoyaría sin duda. Nada desearía más que verlos muertos… –aseguró burlón—. Pero, ahora… no ahora… Ahora todo es diferente, nosotros somos diferentes –rió sin gracias._

—_Sé que nos ayudarás –agregó ella en un susurro._

—_Claro, nada me agradará más que ver a tu idiota agradecido conmigo. Es una recompensa más –afirmó, ahora mirándola en la oscuridad._

—_No lo llames así –pidió ella en voz baja, agachando la mirada._

_Él acercó levemente su rostro. —No lo llamaré de ningún otro modo… señora –estableció—. Ahora, mi primera condición…_

—_Primero prométeme que no le contarás a mi esposo cómo te revelé la verdad. Eso se lo contaré yo, y nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Él no habló._

—_Prométemelo –pidió._

—_De acuerdo –gruñó._

_Ella suspiró aliviada. —Bien._

—_Ahora, mis condiciones. La primera, me avisarán cuando todo vaya a ocurrir. Y no, no me salgas con que no sabes –atajó con prontitud su réplica–, porque te conozco, te conozco de muchísimos años… tú sabes cuándo va a ocurrir algo. Así que me avisarás y estaré ahí cumpliendo con mi deber –afirmó._

—_¿Harás lo otro también? –inquirió ella, esperanzada._

—_Potter no se atrevería a hacerlo, yo sí._

_La mujer susurró un -gracias con sinceridad. El riesgo era demasiado, pero era necesario. No podía permitir dejar una marca tan fuerte en su pequeña…_

—_Y la segunda condición, que obviamente quedará entre nosotros, es… –se calló, acercándose otro poco—. Un beso. Él primero y el único._

—_No… –susurró ella de inmediato, queriendo levantarse._

—_Te quedas –exigió, deteniéndola de un brazo—. Haré un enorme sacrificio. Tú también. Todos lo haremos –aseguró—. Además –indicó con sorna—, siempre he querido saber cómo es besar a una sangre sucia…_

_El apelativo, antes maligno, fue dicho con dulzura propia de la amistad purificada con el perdón y el alivio._

—_Soy tu amiga –aseguró, buscando una salida._

—_Y no mi amante. Para amiga y amante, confidente, compañera… tengo a mi esposa, eso lo sé. Concédeme esta despedida–pidió._

_Ella no afirmó ni negó. Entonces, aprovechó él para eliminar toda distancia._

_El contacto fue apenas un roce, suave y lento. No fue provocativo ni sensual. Era una corta y nueva manifestación de cariño y despedida. Nada más._

_Al instante de abrir sus ojos, él vio el fuego de la chimenea encenderse. La llamarada verde daba un contraste peculiar a algunas hebras de cabello castaño de la mujer._

—_Hasta luego… señora Weasley—._

-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo IV**: "Enfrentar la verdad con una mentira es la estrategia de los cobardes"

_La verdad es el cabo suelto de la mentira ¿o era al revés?_

**&. Todo.**

_Anteriormente en _**Bajo el Manto Negro**_ un secreto se descubre, ahora nuestro joven héroe deberá enfrentar la verdad empuñada en la mano de nuestra heroína. _

—_Llamas a Zacarías Samuels, simplemente Samuels –hizo una pausa—. Pero, a Amanda Jord la llamas Amanda…_

_Scorpius palideció._

—_Dime, Malfoy, ¿Acaso tuviste alguna relación estrecha con Amanda Jord? –inquirió mostrándole la fotografía de la rubia, encartada en la información brindada por SOTRAX._

—No sé de qué me hablas, Weasley – caminó hacia adelante—. Se me salió y nada más.

Rose no se movió de su sitio, pero Scorpius podía sentir su mirada sobre sí. La pelirroja tenía la verdad, y él sólo podía seguir enredando una mentira. La situación lo dejaba impotente, ¿cómo pudo ser tan obvio y estúpido? Cualquiera pudo haberlo visto, pero cualquier no insistiría, sólo Rose Weasley lo haría. Era de esperar que la pelirroja no retrocediera, ella tenía las de ganar.

—Hablo específicamente de una relación sospechosa o clandestina entre tú y Jord –explicó—. Una relación tan reciente a su muerte que te haría un sospechoso de su (supuesto) "suicidio" –argumentó ella, empezando a caminar.

Scorpius no necesitó girar para saber que venía hacia él. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, rápidamente el aroma de Rose llegó hasta su nariz.

Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente cerca, ella habló de nuevo: —¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

El silencio de la espera duro muy poco, unos cuantos segundos. La puerta y el suave "toc-toc" interrumpieron la escena. Durante un momento ninguno se movió, no había prisa por romper aquel momento… Sin embargo, el sonido se repitió; alguien necesitaba entrar. Rose suspiró fuerte, tirando la carpeta de SOTRAX sobre el mueble más cercano. Scorpius se giró y sintió un enorme alivio. Fue la pelirroja quien terminó de acercarse a él.

—Hablamos luego –indicó ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

Sin preguntar nada, la pelirroja indicó al retrato abrirse con prontitud.

—Buena noche, señorita Weasley –saludó el profesor Manson—. Señor Malfoy –saludó, mirándolo.

—Profesor—.

La respuesta seca de Scorpius mostraba la firme convicción de desagrado hacia ese joven. Desde el primer momento, cuando lo conoció frente a frente en clase, Scorpius detectó en el profesor Manson un rival. No supo por qué, todavía no lo sabía, pero algo le decía, que ese hombre no es de fiar. Todo en él parece oculto tras el has del misterio. Podría sentirse mal por juzgarlo tan terriblemente (contrario a la educación de Astoria), pero todas las clases le habían demostrado que el desprecio era mutuo.

Al tiempo que reflexionaba, pareció desconectarse de la conversación entre el profesor y su Compañera. Scorpius caminó, acercándose tan solo un poco. Detalló el rostro de la pelirroja. En todas sus compañeras de clase, la ilusión y el deseo por el profesor se notaba. Cada una parecía babear sin disimulo por el idiota en cuestión. Según ellas, el tipo estaba _jodidamente_ guapo; como para comérselo; como para dejar que se la comiera toda. En todas se notaba. Pero en la pelirroja… nada. Él podía juzgar que ella no lo veía con deseo. En realidad, lo veía con cierta admiración y algo más…

Curiosamente sintió más asco.

—… ¿De acuerdo? –habló el profesor. Y Scorpius tardó en identificar que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

La pelirroja lo miró en detalle. —Malfoy, responde al profesor –indicó lentamente.

Su orden lo tomó desprevenido.

—No escuché…

En definitiva, por más educado que estuviera por su madre, Scorpius no pediría disculpas al profesor por deliberadamente ignorarlo. De ninguna forma. Él tenía un enorme orgullo Malfoy, algo magullado por la pelirroja, pero en general, relativamente bien. Obviamente no estaba en su vocabulario esa palabra ni esa intención.

—Querrá decir que no me prestó atención –corrigió el profesor en tono frío.

Por segundos cayeron en silencio.

Scorpius sabía cómo se podía ofender más a una persona. Con el silencio.

El profesor suspiró y dijo: —Como le expliqué detalladamente a la señorita Weasley, la profesora Mcgonagall necesita una reunión privada con ustedes mañana en la noche. El tema es la actual situación –los miró—. Como el toque de queda está siendo aplicado, bajo ordenes estrictas de los Aurores del Ministerio –hizo una pausa para mirar a Scorpius—, yo vendré a escoltarlos hasta la oficina de la Directora. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien—.

—De acuerdo. Vendré a la hora acordada con la señorita Weasley –repitió, viendo a la pelirroja levemente—. Me retiro. Buena noche a ambos. Es tarde ya y debo… –se detuvo, ahora los miraba en detalle a ambos—. En todo caso, ¿qué hacían despiertos a esta hora? –inquirió.

Curiosamente, Scorpius sintió que él dirigió una mirada intensa hacia Rose.

Una sospecha surgió en su mente.

—Buena noche, profesor –habló rápidamente Scorpius—. Hasta mañana. Ciérrate, retrato.

Básicamente había "cerrado la puerta en las nariz" del profesor. Era "exageradamente" probable que al otro día recibiera una reprimenda por eso. Sin embargo, mereció la pena. No quería interactuar con el asunto de los objetos, las revelaciones, y lo descubierto por la pelirroja. De momento, cerrar la entrada al profesor pareció lo mejor.

Tanto la pelirroja como él esperaron la réplica del profesor, pero ésta nunca llegó.

Scorpius sonrió radiante.

—Un problema menos –dijo, girándose hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

Sintió tras él, aunque un poco más atrás, los pasos de la pelirroja. Antes que ella lo pudiera detener, Scorpius se volteó mirándola desde unos escalones altos. No obstante, Rose le ganó en velocidad al hablar.

—Tenemos que hablar. Hay un tema pendiente –resumió la pelirroja, señalando la carpeta y los objetos.

Scorpius respondió: —Guárdalo tú. Confío en que respetarás todas esas porquerías –se giró—. Hasta mañana, Weasley.

—Hablaremos de Jord, Malfoy.

—Hasta mañana, Weasley—.

Sin prestar atención a la réplica de la pelirroja. Scorpius llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y se escondió tras ella, una vez cerrada. Se sintió estúpido, sí, pero cuando la verdad acecha tus mentiras, el primer impulso del cobarde es… correr. La pelirroja tenía en su mente el único cabo suelto de su mentira, la verdad.

Meditó un momento, viento la insignia de El Club de la Serpiente brillar junto a su cama.

Sonrió vampíricamente. —¿O podría ser al revés?

Haciendo clara referencia a convertir la mentira en el único cabo suelto de la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, cada personaje vivía su historia. Estudiantes, maestros, directivos, duendes… todos y cada uno estaba viviendo. Entre ellos, el joven profesor. Un guapo hombre de singular mirada, siniestros secretos y experiencias únicas. Un personaje con una vida especial.

El reflejo en su espejo le mostraba justamente lo que deseaba mostrar. Un hombre recto y responsable, amigable. Sonrío. Justamente lo que no era. Tener una aventura –dícese– amorosa con una estudiante de último año debería quitarle lo de recto. Ser evidente sobre su atención en ella, sobre cada movimiento que ella hace, descuidando y renovando la posibilidad de ser descubierto, tampoco le da el adjetivo de responsable. Y lo amigable… lo –poco– que hace con Rose Weasley, y lo que quiere hacer, jamás se tacharía de amigable.

Suspiró, tomando su túnica.

Quizá no la amaba, pero no dudaba que en muy poco tiempo lo haría. En contra de sus propios pronósticos, ya quería a Rose con locura. Su personalidad hermética, honesta y hermosa, simplemente le daban un encanto que cautivaba a cualquiera. Y él, más que nadie, cayó en la trampa. Su propia trampa. Pese a que encontrar el botón de ella fuese imposible, los pétalos de su coraza no podían alejarlo por mucho tiempo. Sabía que ella no lo quería, haciendo acato a la verdad, pero eso no podría detenerlo. De momento, no tenía ningún contendiente que le mostrara el camino que anhelaba transitar… entonces, él era su único guía.

Tomó su varita y convocó sus libros de clase. Cuando le ordenaron ser profesor en Hogwarts no imaginó que aquello podría ocurrir. Encontrar a Rose Weasley no fue tan difícil como llegar a un "acuerdo" con ella. Bien sabía que sus palabras y su mirada no la embriagaban, sólo sus besos lograban doblegarla. Con reticencia, ella obedecía sus palabras entre susurros bajos y suspiros agónicos. Y eso con bastante resistencia, incluso con ayuda de su varita.

Caminó hacia la puerta, dando una última mirada al espejo. Ojalá reflejara la verdad…

Y su sucia alma se vería oscura, maldita.

Suspiró, en un intento de abandonar aquella aptitud. Si bien era cierto, la oscuridad de su ser era innegable, no era propio de sí pensar sólo en ello. Intentaba redimirse, lograr algo bueno. Encontrar luz y tomarla para él… y por ello, Rose era tan útil. Sonrió pensando en el enorme contraste de su persona, si ella conociese la verdad. Sonrió codicioso.

Él conocía los secretos de Rose. Desde hacía un tiempo, sabía cuál era la verdad oculta a los ojos del mundo, al azul intenso. En la profundidad del corazón se guardaban tres esencias, dos ajenas y matizadas a la real, pero todas sobrecargando su ser. Y él se aprovecharía de su conocimiento, la protegería de la verdad, creando otra mentira.

—Buen día, profesor Manson –saludó una estudiante, apenas salió a un pasillo concurrido.

—Buen día –saludó con cortesía y haciendo gala de su físico.

El frío que comenzaba a traspasar los muros de Hogwarts, no era impedimento para que los adolescentes fuesen adolescentes. Algunos se besaban tras las columnas, otras parloteaban los chismes del momento, varios intercambiaban tarjetas, demás… Como profesor, debería regañarlos. ¿Pero con cuál moral hacerlo, si él deseaba explorar el cuerpo de cierta estudiante?

Sonrió a algunas estudiantes de cuarto, y éstas rieron encantadas como típicas señoritas recién presentadas en sociedad.

Tal como él recordaba era en sus años de adolescente…

—Lejano siglo XVII… –murmuró para sí, intentando no chocar con algunos estudiantes que iban en dirección contraria.

—¡Profesor! –gritó una voz a lo lejos—. ¡Profesor Manson! ¡Espere! ¡Espere, por favor!

Sin poderlo evitar, llegó Emment Cruce. Un niño de Ravenclaw obsesionado con elevar su nivel académico. Patoso, delgado, ávido de conocimiento… era su versión de este siglo.

—¡Profesor! Qué bueno que lo encuentro –recalcó el niño de doce años, sonriéndole—. Necesitaba hablar con usted… ¿tiene tiempo?

Inmediatamente iba a decir que no, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Disimuló observando su propio reloj, y sonrió. Dedicaría unos minutos a Emment Cruce, luego retomaría el itinerario de su día. Hizo un gesto al pequeño castaño, quien con esfuerzo le mantuvo el paso mientras llegaban a su oficina otra vez.

Durante el trayecto, Andrew pudo notar que nadie les prestó mayor atención.

_Perfecto_…

—¿Irás a visitar a tus padres en Navidad, Emment? –preguntó al niño, mientras con su varita hacía sonar el pequeño árbol decorativo sobre su escritorio.

El niño suspiró al tiempo que sacaba un enorme libro de su bolso.

—No, señor –respondió, abriendo el libro en una página en particular—. Soy huérfano –explicó, ante su mirada de desconcierto.

Al ver que el niño bajaba la mirada al tercer párrafo de la página derecha, Andrew aprovechó para sonreír con la más agría de las alegrías.

—¿En serio? _¡Qué curioso!_ Yo también…

Unos minutos después, mientras alguien gritaba luchando por su vida, Hugo Weasley paseaba con su prima, Lucy Weasley por los jardines. No era una época ideal para ello, pero el día lo permitía al menos. Los muros amortiguaban cualquier secreto que quisiese escapar de ellos.

—¿Has oído algo? –preguntó Hugo a su prima, una pelirroja sonriente.

Lucy movió negativamente la cabeza, logrando que su lacio cabello apenas se moviera.

—No, creo que no –dijo, mirándolo detenidamente—. ¿Tú sí?

Hugo asintió mirando hacia el castillo. —Creo que sí, pero… –sonrió toscamente—. Serán ideas mías. Rose dice que invento muchas cosas, que mi mente crea muchas cosas –rio.

—¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó su prima, moviendo las flores a su paso.

A su alrededor algunas personas más, entre estudiantes y maestros, se encontraban respirando del aire frío proveniente de las montañas. Unos solitarios, otros acompañados. Pero quizás todos, pensó Lucy, llevando secretos. Era una época nostálgica para los secretos.

—No sabría decirlo. Es por ello que Rose dice que lo invento todo –explicó sin complejo—. Nunca sé cómo describirle lo que pienso, lo que sueño…

—¿Sueñas? –preguntó Lucy, interesada—. ¿Qué sueñas?

Hugo no prestó atención a su curiosa mirada. Lucy, la pelirroja menor de su tío Percy, se parecía demasiado a su madre, Audrey Weasley. Ambas con almas puras, abiertas, intensas, brillantes… pero sin el toque pedante, rayando en lo prepotente, que caracterizaba al padre y a la hermana mayor, la hermosa Molly Weasley.

—Algunas veces sueño con caídas, generalmente soy yo quien caigo –inició su historia—. Otras veces… No sé, sueño con luz.

—¿Luz? –curioseó su prima—. Eso es extraño… ¿Por qué sueñas con luz?

—El por qué, no sé –respondió Hugo con honestidad, pero suavemente—. Pero te puedo contar cómo.

Ante el silencio de Lucy, él prosiguió.

—Al principio sueño que estoy solo, ningún ruido, nadie presente… Apenas veo un fondo azul a lo lejos, muy alto para mí –expresó en detalle, recordando—. De repente, el azul deja de ser azul, y pasa a ser un verde brillante, demasiado vivo. Incandescente. Logrando que, algunas veces, el calor llegue a través de ese color…–confesó en voz seca, sintiendo un escalofrío—.

—Increíble –murmuró Lucy, deteniéndose para mirar a su primo mayor y más alto—. ¿Y qué más?

—Luego aparece Rose, muy brevemente –continuó—, porque detrás de ella aparece un brillo rojo, muy intenso, y unos dragones en miniatura…

Lucy rio. —¿Ah? ¿Dragones miniatura?

—Ajá, muy pequeños para ser dragones pero lo son. Desde que tengo memoria, cuando lloraba, Rose hacía varios dragones en miniatura para distraerme, como si fuesen un móvil muggle –explicó Hugo, sonriendo mientras veía a un punto en el infinito—. Rose conseguía que mis miedos se fueran.

Al mirar a su prima, notó como ésta estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Rose es la mejor hermana que cualquier pudiese tener –aseveró suavemente, invitando a Lucy a reanudar su andanza hacia el colegio.

—Perdóname, también quiero muchísimo a Rose, pero… –sonrió—. Imaginar a Rose como una hermana compasiva es difícil. Su constante lógica no me permite verla así –dijo ella respondiendo a su primo.

—Rose es Rose –susurró, ligeramente evasivo.

Durante lo que quedaba de trayecto, caminaron en silencio. Lucy pensaba en lo mucho que desconocía a su prima; siempre había predispuesto que Rose era sólo lógica, cálculo y ciencia, pero tras la breve anécdota de su primo… Ella sabía ser una hermana, eso daba algo de humanidad. Una humanidad que siempre creyó inexistente en su prima mayor. Una rosa obligada a crecer antes de tiempo.

Mientras, Hugo pensaba en su difícil tarea por delante. Una y otra vez las breves historias de su niñez susurraban en su mente secretos. Los había, ciento de ellos; desconocidos para él, para su hermana… Gracias al anónimo: _Rastrea la magia de tu padre_, ahora lo sabía. Negó, pataleó, gruñó… pero finalmente intentó hacerlo. _Ubicación bloqueada_, era el significado de la luz azul que apareció en el mapa descubierto por su madre años atrás; cuando trabajaba para el Ministerio, cuando vivía, cuando su magia tampoco estaba bloqueada…

—¡Hugo! ¡Hugo! ¡Hugo! –gritó Lucy, alargando la última vocal, logrando sacarlo de su cavilaciones—. No me estabas escuchando –criticó.

Así refunfuñada se parecía mucho más a su tía política, Audrey.

—Estaba pensando, Lucy –explicó en modo de disculpa.

—Podrías disculparte al menos… –sugirió Lucy, usando una voz chillona e infantil para dar efecto.

Hugo rio largamente, tal como caracterizaba al apellido. Una risa burlona, real y honesta, presente aún en el momento más oscuro. Regalo de la genética siempre confiable; porque incluso Rose reía de esa singular forma. Poco reía, es verdad, pero al hacerlo, su risa era genuinamente Weasley. Desde adentro, llenando con su eco cada espacio de su cuerpo, transmitiendo al mundo un sentimiento. Una verdad entre tantas mentiras.

—Dudo que eso pase, enana –bromeó él, sonriéndole torcido.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, ubicándose frente él.

—No me llames así –susurró.

—Como no hacerlo cuando necesitas de un escalón para quedar más o menos a mi altura –señaló Hugo.

Tanto uno como el otro, comprobaron lo dicho. En efecto, un escalón de al menos quince centímetros ayudaba a Lucy. Ésta se sonrojó levemente, dejándole un aspecto adorable a sus catorce años. Hugo sonrió aún más, pero sin reír. Se despidió como costumbre de ella y continuó su camino hacia la entrada.

—¡Hugo! –lo llamó Lucy, alcanzándolo.

—¿Qué? –inquirió él sin mirarla, pues su vista estaba fija en una chica a lo lejos.

Lucy rodó los ojos al estar presente en los intentos de coqueteo de su primo. —¡Hugo!

—Dime, Lucy –instó, ahora mirándola a ella.

Marrón con negro se encontraron, y la pelirroja sonrió. Ahora sí tenía la atención de su primo favorito.

—Termina de contarme sobre tu sueño –pidió, abotonándose mejor el abrigo. El frío de afuera todavía calaba sus huesos, aunque acabasen de entrar a las murallas del colegio.

—¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó escuetamente Hugo, incitándola a caminar apresuradamente hacia el ala oeste.

La pelirroja pensó un segundo, después preguntó: —¿Por qué dijiste que soñabas con luz? Has nombrado colores, pero…

Hugo sonrió. —No aprendiste nada con la educación muggle ¿verdad?

—No hables como Rose. Sólo a ella le luce –alegó la pelirroja a su primo.

—La luz no tiene color propio, no es blanca, no es amarilla… Es una combinación de todos los colores –explicó muy ligeramente.

—¿Entonces? –inquirió Lucy sin comprender.

—Después que aparecen los dragones, cada uno diferente, aparecen dos colores más… Una amarilla y otra azul tenue –recuenta—. Y cuando menos me lo espero, se difunden con el rojo, quien a su vez toma el resto de los colores para sí…

—Vaya –murmuró Lucy.

—Lo terrible no es eso –dijo él—. Ahora viene la parte que mi hermana y yo no comprendemos–la miró detenidamente—. Antes de despertar, siempre escucho la voz de un hombre diciendo: Rose—.

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

La Casa de las Serpiente se caracterizaba por su astucia. Scorpius, como digno soberano de su esencia, no hacía sino compartir cada parte de sí con la descripción de los Sly. Es decir, matizaba la cobardía a través de la astucia.

Bajó de su habitación con el sigilo propio de una condenada serpiente. Aún cuando había sido capturada rememorando el sabor del ratón, su esencia no le permitía aceptar tal veredicto. Era cierto, conocía a Jord, la conocía muy bien. Recordaba su lunar en la espalda, la risa cantarina tras tener sexo, el aroma de su… también recordaba cómo la vio antes de morir, y cómo quedó después de muerta. Suspiró, él sabía que como serpiente debía negar haber conocido al ratón.

Aunque su aroma, sonidos, sabor… aunque todo le recordara a Amanda.

Salió a la Sala Común que compartía con Rose. Esperaba verla ahí, sentada en algún sillón, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Otro escenario posible, era que saliera justo detrás de él en cualquier momento y lo interrogara. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía posible porque Rose no estaba en esa torre.

No, no estaba ahí, el silencio lo hacía notar. La pelirroja podía ser muy inteligente, activa, pero no era silenciosa ni ordenada. En sus pocas semanas compartiendo, Scorpius lo sabía así; no roncaba, pero apenas se levantaba, las murmuraciones se hacían presentes, tropiezos, andares rápidos… Rose era una adolescente en sus primeros minutos al despertar. Entonces, la ausencia de ruido era sinónimo de ausencia de Rose.

—Vaya… –murmuró, recorriendo con su gris mirada la Sala Común.

Se veía acogedora, caliente, suave. Las llamas verdes y rojas le daban a las paredes un brillo sin igual, parecían bañadas por escarcha dorada y plateada. Los muebles estaban ubicados como siempre, pero nunca, como hoy, le habían parecido tan singulares.

No obstante, tanta belleza no atrajo su atención por mucho tiempo. Acercándose con cautela, llegó hasta el sillón para encontrar un libro sobre él. Sabiendo que era de Rose y que su actuación sería tachada como curiosa, más propio de un león cachorro, lo tomó y lo abrió. No era un aburrido libro de historia, no eran jeroglíficos indescifrables, no era un libro de pociones III. No era un libro, de hecho; era un álbum.

Un álbum muggle con fotografías familiares. Fotos de los famosos Ron y Hermione Weasley haciendo cosas normales; la castaña sonriendo, la castaña cocinando con un niño en brazos, el pelirrojo volando, el niño pequeño con su primer diente… Scorpius pasó cada una de las hojas, maravillándose menos con cada página. Era un álbum familiar, sí, pero no había fotos de Rose.

—¿Las sacaste leoncita? –murmuró la pregunta al libro, rebuscando.

Efectivamente, había algunos espacios vacíos, otras fotos reorganizadas. Todo rastro de infancia de Rose Weasley estaba eliminado de allí. Incluso su hermano, quien fuese el bebe que aparecía al principio, tenía fotos ahí de cuando tenía cinco o seis años. Pero de la pelirroja nada. No había rastro de que perteneciera a esa familia. Ni siquiera una dedicatoria entre los espacios o las fotografías.

—Raro…

Su primer impulso fue tomar el álbum como un objeto de valor. No por nada era una serpiente astuta. En unos días necesitaría un Sí de la pelirroja, y nada como el chantaje para lograrlo. Sin embargo, aunque Slytherin, él era un Malfoy reformado por Astoria, quien no le perdonaría haber tomado una posesión personal de una dama. Suspiró al dejar el álbum donde lo encontró.

Puso sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón para no sucumbir a la tentación de tomar el álbum. Gruñó por lo bajo y salió precipitadamente de ahí. Hacer buenas acciones no era asunto fácil para sí mismo. Es por ello que no vio como, al momento de escucharse un grito lejano, las llamas dejaron de brillar rojo y verde para expandirse de color negro por tres breves segundos.

—Hola, Scorpius. Me sorprende que aún estés vivo –saludó su amigo, una vez lo encontró en un pasillo principal.

El rubio miró al castaño brevemente antes de gruñir. —Hola—.

Éste se rio muchísimo, dejando extrañando a unos pocos que se hallaban cerca. —No se lo has dicho ¿verdad?

—No—.

—Lo imaginé –respondió él, empezando a caminar con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza—. Tu vida significaba precisamente eso –sonrió.

—¿Acaso ella…?

—Hablamos de Rose Weasley, una chica que no caerá jamás ante ti –profetizó, descruzando sus brazos—. Lo he visto en las estrellas –señaló Edward con voz siniestra para luego reír.

—Es una chica. Todas las chicas de este Colegio han caído –argumentó Scorpius despreocupadamente—. ¿Por qué ella no? –preguntó sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

El aludido soltó una breve risita, como si él conociese un secreto trascendental que Scorpius no. Lo cuál era muy cierto, pero deseaba ayudar a su mejor amigo. Por lo tanto, mentir era el paso para llegar a la verdad, aseveró para sí mismo.

—Rose no tiene sentimientos. El colegio lo sabe—.

El rubio se detuvo abruptamente, chocando con algunos estudiantes. Éstos estuvieron dispuestos a discutir con el atrevido, pero al ver que era un Malfoy, sonriendo disculpándose. Para burla de Edward, los chicos terminaron justificándose frente a él, como si fuesen culpables. Scorpius asintió levemente, incitándolos a irse de ahí.

—Tienes un enorme poder –silbó Edward mirando como los estudiantes tropezaban entre sí para caminar tan rápido como pudiesen.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente. —No soy yo. Es el apellido Malfoy –respondió.

—¿Y ese apellido no eres tú? –preguntó el castaño. Pero no llegó la respuesta.

Otro chico chocó con Scorpius, pero éste no se disculpó. El niño parecía tener prisa, corría aceleradamente entre los estudiantes. Edward lo miró detenidamente y en su cara brilló el asombro. Por su parte, Scorpius no le dedicó ninguna mirada, hasta que su amigo se lo pidió.

—¿Quién es? –preguntó sin verdadero interés, apenas viendo una melena castaña chocando con todos.

—Emment Cruce, un estudiante de Ravenclaw –señaló Edward—. Es raro que esté corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela… es un estudiante ejemplar –explicó viendo como el pequeño corría como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo un abrupto cruce a la izquierda al final de pasillo.

—¿Y? –preguntó Scorpius, dejando de mirar al pequeño cuando lo perdió de vista.

—No entiendes –criticó Edward—. Él jamás correría por los pasillos, sabe que está prohibido. Y adora las reglas –rememoró para su amigo, omitiendo cómo conocía esos detalles—. ¿Me estoy dando a entender? –inquirió, ahora mirando a su amigo.

—Disculpe, profesor Fox, me siento especialmente bruto el día de hoy. Podría explicarme que lo que realmente quiere decir –habló usando un tono de niña aduladora.

Pero Edward no sonrió.

—Emment no violaría ninguna regla al menos que fuese una emergencia. Algo grave –aseveró, colocando una mano en el hombro de Scorpius—. Realmente malo.

Scorpius, sin saber por qué, recordó los ruidos que los despertaron y el parecido a un grito que escuchó hace algunos minutos atrás, cuando estaba en su Sala Común, antes de encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

—Un ataque –susurró comprendiendo todo—. Mierda. ¿Un ataque dentro de Hogwarts ahora? –preguntó mirando a su amigo con los ojos abiertos.

Realmente estaba asombrado ante esa posibilidad, un ataque dentro del colegio. No era un asunto imposible, pero cambiaba cualquier perspectiva de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Reconocer la vulnerabilidad de los muros milenarios era como revivir los años de Lord Voldemort, un tirano que sólo causó dolor a los "enemigos" y condenada a los "aliados". Un ataque dentro de Hogwarts significaba que el animalejo milenario tenía razón, pensó Scorpius.

Edward lo miró sin comprender, él lo notó. Pero era imposible que él le revelara lo poco que conocía. Debía hablar con Weasley. Sin embargo, para ello le pediría la verdad sobre Amanda… y eso era…

Se escucharon otros gritos a lo lejos. Tanto Edward como él miraron hacia el origen del sonido. Tuvieron que separarse abruptamente, y cada uno se aferró a una pared, porque varios estudiantes embistieron por ese pasillo. Scorpius notó que los primeros siguieron idéntico recorrido que ell niño-seguidor-de-reglas, como lo acababa de bautizar.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye, bellísima! –Edward atrapó, con su mano, el brazo de una estudiante, que por vez primera no se alegró de su cercanía—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué corren? –preguntó.

La chica se soltó abruptamente de él. —Un ataque. Acaban de atacar a unos estudiantes, no se conoce a quienes, pero… -echó a correr de nuevo, siguiendo a sus compañeros de año.

Edward intentó nuevamente, ante la mirada de Scorpius, hablar con otra chica, quien tampoco fue de ayuda. "El miedo embrutece", se dijo, mirando a los estudiantes de grados menores. Sin sentirse menos, Edward lo volvió a intentar.

—¡Vanessa! –llamó a una estudiante de su mismo año—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hacia dónde van? –preguntó Edward.

Vanessa se detuvo frente a él. Tan inteligente como guapa, la chica era una digna miembro de su casa. Con tres cualidades de los leones muy acertadas: amigable, centrada y leal, como todos en su familia por generaciones.

Desde la corta distancia, aún con el bullicio de algunos estudiantes, Scorpius podía ver y escuchar todo.

—Hubo un horrible ataque en el piso de arriba –informó Vanessa, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Edward sonrió afectuoso, tal como su familia no hacía. —Cálmate. Y explícame qué ocurrió –pidió, mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Vanessa sonrió agradecida, no enamorada. Un detalle que Scorpius agradeció, tras rodar los ojos por la actitud conquistadora de Edward.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero ya varios estudiantes están haciendo correr rumores –dijo, apretando sus manos—. En general, sólo sé que en el piso de arriba atacaron a unos estudiantes. Dicen que varios encapuchados entraron e intentaron someter a unos estudiantes de primer año –Vanessa, una humana más, tenía sus ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila, tranquila –canturreó suavemente Edward, abrazándola—. Una acción brutal, atacar a unos estudiantes de primero… –miró hacia su amigo, quien se acercó una vez dejaron de pasar estudiantes por ahí.

Vanessa sonrió entre sollozos a Scorpius. —No es sólo por eso que lloro –susurró, abrazándose a Edward.

—¿Qué más ocurrió? –preguntó Edward, extrañado.

Aún mirando a Vanessa, sabía que Scorpius tenía una mirada inquisitiva sobre la chica.

Vanessa dijo algo entre sollozos, pero Edward no comprendió. —Ella intentó defenderlos ¿te lo puedes creer? –lloró.

—¿Defenderlos? ¿Quién se metió en eso? ¿Una profesora? –preguntó Edward.

Scorpius habló tan suave como pudo, pero sintiendo el corazón acelerado.

—Respira profundo y dinos quién intentó defenderlos, Vanessa.

La petición no fue obedecida porque Vanessa volvió a decir algo de forma inentendible para los chicos. Edward apartó ligeramente a Vanessa para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—Entiendo que estés triste, pero queremos saber qué ocurre –sonrió—. Responderás afirmativamente o negativamente a mis preguntas ¿si?

Vanessa intentó calmarse mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Scorpius se sorprendió internamente con la facilidad de su mejor amigo en manejar aquellas situaciones.

—¿Los estudiantes están bien? –preguntó Edward a Vanessa.

La chica asintió, moviendo al mismo tiempo sus cortos cabellos.

—¿Intentaron defenderlos?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Edward miró a Scorpius un segundo antes de preguntar a la chica: —¿Los defendió una profesora?

Esta vez la chica negó. Ocasionando que, tanto Edward como Scorpius, sintieran un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas, aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes, por personas diferentes.

—¿Fue una estudiante, entonces? –preguntó Scorpius a Vanessa, quien sin mirarlo asintió.

—¿Sabes quién fue esa estudiante? –inquirió Edward.

Vanessa intentó calmarse una vez más, y esta vez lo consiguió. Respiró hondamente. Logró que sus sollozos se aplacaran para revelar el motivo de su tristeza.

—Sí, y no se encuentra bien, según dicen –expresó, volviendo a suspirar—. Fue Rose Weasley, la Premio Anual, quien se enfrentó a los encapuchados para salvar a los niños –reveló Vanessa.

Antes que Edward procesara esa verdad, ya Scorpius estaba corriendo hacia la enfermería. Un lugar abarrotado por los chismosos.

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

Más de la mitad de las "verdades" que se decían en Hogwarts eran rumores de pasillo. En efecto, hubo un ataque dentro del colegio, y sí fue a unos estudiantes de primer año. Sin embargo, se desconocían si fueron o no los encapuchados quienes atacaron; se duda incluso de la existencia de los mismos, por parte de las autoridades del Ministerio, quienes nuevamente fueron herméticos en el asunto. Pero sí había algo cierto, hubo quién defendió a los pequeños, atacó y venció, aunque fuese atacada al final.

Rose Weasley, tan apasionada como Hermione, y tan leal como Ron.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar sonreí al pensar en aquello. Su ahijada cada día se parecía más a sus progenitores. Recordaba como desde pequeña fue renuente a ser quien era. Mas hoy en día, el destino mostraba a Rose como una mezcla de Hermione y Ron en sus mejores años; aunque una mezcla cerrada a sí misma herméticamente. Harry sabía, como toda la familia Weasley, del resentimiento de su sobrina ante la magia.

—¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó Ginny apareciendo detrás de su esposo, el aludido suspiró—. Igual ¿no?

Harry alargó su brazo, Ginny comprendió y se acercó a él.

—Estará bien, es una Weasley por defecto –murmuró a su esposa, haciéndola sonreír.

—Tiene horas inconsciente. La noche está cayendo y ya debería haber despertado –dijo Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es todo tan horrible –se lamentó, saliendo brevemente de su abrazo protecto–, ahora entiendo la preocupación de mi madre cuando ustedes se inmiscuían en todo aquello –expresó.

El pelinegro, no tan negro como antes, la liberó del abrazo por completo para tomar entre sus manos las de ella. Los años habían pasado, pero para él, Ginny era su hermosa pelirroja. Una mujer luchadora, leal y valiente, tanto o más de lo que él pudiese necesitar.

—Se recuperará, Ginny. Es un asunto delicado, es verdad, pero tal como le decía tu padre a tu madre –apretó sus manos—, es el destino quien obra, no nosotros.

Ginny bufó. —Ustedes se buscaban problemas, esa es la verdad.

Harry sonrió. —Unas veces, no todas.

La réplica no fue suficiente para la pelirroja, ligeramente canosa. —Claro que sí. Siempre investigando, buscando saber, intentando…

—¿Salvar a cierta pelirroja de once años? –preguntó Harry, besándole las manos.

Ginny bufó de nuevo sin responder nada.

Harry la abrazó. —El destino está obrando, Ginny. Se puede escapar de la muerte, pero no al destino –dijo.

—¿Quién dice? –preguntó Ginny, mirando la sala de enfermería.

—Dumbledore –sintetizó Harry, omitiendo gran parte de la conversación—. Lo visité apenas llegué, hace unas horas.

—¿Harry, estás intentando decirme que esto continuará? –cuestionó la pelirroja a su esposo, ahora mirando la tez pálida de su sobrina.

—Esto apenas empieza, Ginny –reveló recordando las palabras más dolorosas de su anciano exdirector.

Antes que Ginny pudiese replicar, Rose atrajo su atención. Primero respiró fuertemente, tosió unas pocas veces y finalmente abrió los párpados. La pelirroja movió sus ojos levemente, para finalmente enfocarlos en Ginny. Ambas se vieron fijamente unos segundos, al tiempo que Rose fruncía el ceño al ver a la hermana de su padre.

—¿Tía? –preguntó, sabiendo que estaba haciendo una inquietud estúpida.

La aludida sollozó brevemente y abrazó a su sobrina. Rose estaba viva, gracias a Merlín.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes algo? Creo que te ves bien –dejó de abrazarla para mirarla detalladamente, recorriendo con sus manos, su rostro y su cuerpo…—. No parece que te falte nada, aunque quizá deberíamos…

—Tía, estoy bien. No siento ningún dolor –y para demostrarlo, intentó sentarse.

—¡Alto ahí, jovencita! Tú no te mueves ¿me has oído? –habló duramente Ginny, usando su voz oficial; la que usaba para controlar las travesuras de su hijos—. No me voy arriesgar a que te pase algo. Estás de reposo, así lo dijo el medimago del ministerio. Y vas a obedecer –agregó, señalándola con el dedo.

Rose se asombró. —Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo, tía Ginny. Además, la opinión de un medimago está sobrevalorada porque…

—La niña está bien, Ginny. Ya está discutiendo –observó Harry con alegría, quien había permanecido silencioso.

—Padrino, no sabía que estabas aquí –habló Rose, sonriendo.

—Tu tía puede conseguir que cualquiera pierda brillo –respondió Harry, acercándose a su ahijada.

Rose frunció levemente el ceño para después sonreír. Como ella se tomaba todo como literal, a veces tardaba en comprender lo más esencial en algunas expresiones.

—¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Cómo llegué hasta la enfermería? –inquirió, mirando alternativamente entre ellos y el lugar.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. La soledad era extraña, a los ojos de Rose. Sin embargo, si tras los ataques el Ministerio se inmiscuyó en Hogwarts, otra vez, era evidente que habían desalojado el lugar para salvaguardarla a ella. Salvaguardar lo que ella pudiese recordar y fuese útil a una eventual investigación.

—¿Sabes lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Ginny suavemente, sentándose junto a la cama.

La pelirroja asintió. —Recuerdo el ataque a los niños de primero, si es a eso a lo que te refieres, tía.

Ésta asintió, mirando unos segundos a su esposo para después volver su vista sobre su sobrina. —¿Recuerdas algún detalle importante?

—Sí, estaban en el piso de la biblioteca. Yo iba llegando a ese pasillo, por el que están las nuevas estatuas de… –Harry y Ginny entendieron—. Y lo vi todo. Intentaban controlar a los niños.

—¿Viste quienes fueron? ¿Reconociste sus rostros, sus voces, o sus vestiduras? –preguntó Harry.

Rose pensó unos segundos, y después negó. —Creo que no. Supongo que serían conocidos porque me atacaron para que olvidara sus rostros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me explico por qué otra razón tengo un espacio en blanco en mi mente, tía Ginny –dijo Rose en un tono acerado.

—No me hables de esa manera, jovencita –reprendió Ginny sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo; sabía que en ella aquélla actitud eran incorregible.

La pelirroja rodó lo ojos, mas no respondió.

Harry agradeció en silencio por ello. —¿Recuerdas algo más? –inquirió.

—_Los Weasley como siempre de metiches –habló una voz aguda—. Y tú peor, teniendo a esa pedante como madre… ¡Me das asco, niña! Pero eres necesaria, muy necesaria. Hoy no morirás ¡Felicidades! –reveló aplaudiendo, haciéndola retorcerse en el piso—.Simplemente olvidarás todo…_

—Nada más. Los ataqué, dejaron a los niños y luego me atacaron a mí –dijo, mirando como su tía se levantaba y caminaba hacia una mesita a la distancia—. Lo último que recuerdo es un aroma que no puedo asemejar con nada del pasado –reveló, omitiendo otros detalles.

—¿Estás segura? –presionó Harry desde su sitio—. El Ministerio está investigando, Rose, y es importante que tú…

—Aunque recordara algo, y se los dijera, no sería la primera vez que engavetaran un caso al no poder descifrarlo –replicó con agudeza la pelirroja, ahora mirando a su tío.

Tanto él como Ginny sabían que la pelirroja se refería a la muerte de sus padres, un caso engavetado por el Ministerio y resuelto como: Homicidio por Venganza. Así de simple, sin profundizar, sin detener a los culpables directos o indirectos. Todos sabían que los autores intelectuales estaban sueltos, ahí afuera en el Mundo Mágico, aún riéndose de lo acontecido.

La pelirroja había crecido con esa espina en su corazón. Desde pequeña renegó su esencia mágica al comprender la ineficiencia del alto poder. Magos y brujas pudieron haber revelado la verdad, sin embargo, optaron por la vía fácil. Y la familia sabía la razón: llegaron a un callejón sin salida y prefirieron inventar para finalmente errar. Decisión que costó al ministerio la salida de Harry Potter y de todos los Weasley al servicio, para ese tiempo; incluso el lógico de Percy Weasley comprendió la gravedad del asunto, lo inapelable de lo decidido por sus jefes.

Rose creció resentida con la magia. Siendo ésta tan poderosa, no había sido capaz de encender el fuego de la justicia para con sus padres. Las autoridades del Ministerio tuvieron la oportunidad en sus manos, y cuando la pelirroja lo supo y entendió renegó de sí misma.

Primero, la magia no fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para permitirle tener a sus padres. Segundo, la magia no fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer justicia por sus padres.

—_No quiero ir a ese Colegio, padrino –negó la pequeña con diez años, comiendo un helado._

_Harry la había llevado a la heladería para hacerla entrar en razón. Su ahijada quería ser tan muggle como los padres de Hermione. Renegaba de la idea de tomar la vida mágica como parte de sí._

—_No puedes negar lo que eres, Rosie. La magia es tu esencia, una que no puedes rechazar –aseveró Harry, comiendo su helado—. Tus padres fueron grandes magos, grandes amigos. Y tú –revolvió su cabello pelirrojo—, eres una mezcla de los mejor de ambos, Rose._

—_La magia no los ayudó cuando más lo necesitaban –susurró ella, dejando de comer—. La magia no me está ayudando a mí –miró a su tío con dureza, una que nació en ella al tener que madurar abruptamente._

_Harry sonrió fraternalmente. —Yo también perdí a mis padres, Rose. Sé que no ayuda, pero la magia puede encaminarte hacia lo que quieres._

—_Sé que también eres huérfano, padrino. Esperaba que comprendieras mi decisión –interrumpió ella con propiedad._

—_Hogwarts es el mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Rosie. El gran poder interno del castillo te unirá a tus padres._

—¿Dónde están Albus y Brenda? –inquirió Rose, recibiendo el agua que su tía Ginny le ofrecía.

—Vinieron temprano, pero fue necesario que salieran a controlar a tus admiradores –informó Ginny, accediendo a ayudarla a sentarse.

—¿Admiradores? –preguntó sorprendida a su padrino y tía.

Harry sonrió, tomándole la mano derecha. —Parece que eres una heroína para la pequeña comunidad de Hogwarts, Rosie.

Tal como sospechaba, la aludida se enfurruñó completamente. Empezó a murmurar quejas ante tal perspectiva.

—Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer –observó con la mirada furiosa, cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny sonrió afectuosamente, reconociendo en su sobrina la mirada osca de Ron en sus tiempos de adolescente. —No, Rose. No hiciste lo que tenías que hacer…

—Hiciste lo que todo Weasley haría –completó Harry, comprendiendo a su esposa—. Será mejor que te dejemos descansar. Hugo no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, vendrá más tarde si Mcgonagall lo deja. No tienes autorización médica de recibir visitar por razones de seguridad hasta el día de mañana –expresó a su sobrina, encaminándose junto a su esposa hacia la salida.

—Ah, por cierto, Brenda te trajo algunas cosas –Ginny se zafó del abrazo de su esposo, para regresar hasta su sobrina—. Aquí están –dijo acercando una mesita hasta la cama de Rose.

Rose descruzó lo brazos y tomó la primera caja que vio. Ranas de chocolate, sus favoritas. Ginny sonrió afectuosa y triste, una sensación melancólica la reconocer tantas cosas de su hermano en su peculiar sobrina. Llevó su mano a su frente, constando si tenía fiebre.

—¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó a Rose.

Ella sonrió amablemente. —Sí tía, estoy bien –aseguró.

—De acuerdo. Te dejamos tranquila –dijo, alejándose de ella—. Vendremos más tarde. Recuerda que estás de reposo ¿si? Eso significa que no puedes salir de esa cama ¿has comprendido?

—Rosie ha comprendido ¿verdad que sí? –intervino Harry, risueño.

La aludida respondió: —Sí, sí. Reposo total. Sin visitas, sin alterarme, sin bajarme de la cama. Comprendo perfectamente –aseguró.

Ginny se giró y murmuró a su esposo: —No comprendió nada. Se levantará en cuanto pueda y recibirá todas las visitas que pueda.

Harry asintió de acuerdo, abrazando a su esposa. Se dirigían a la salida, de ahí directos a la oficina de Mcgonagall para tener una reunión con ella y otros enviados del Ministerio. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, era momento de abandonar el resentimiento y cooperar por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

—¿Padrino? –llamó Rose, cuando Harry cedió el paso a su esposa.

Ésta sonrió levemente y susurró: —Te espero afuera.

—¿Si, Rose? –preguntó junto a la puerta, mirándola a ella.

—¿Cómo están los niños? –inquirió suavemente.

Harry se guardó la sonrisa para sí mismo. —Están bien, muy bien.

—Bien—.

Tras cerrar la puerta, su esposa lo esperaba en el pasillo a unos pasos, distante. Llegó junto a ella y respondió a la silenciosa mirada de ella:

—Aunque se parece mucho a tu hermano, debo decir que Hermione dejó lo suficiente de sí misma en ella

…**:.:.:.:.:.:…**

Rose destapó la caja de ranas de chocolates y atrapó la primera para comérsela. Disfrutaba del dulce, tanto como disfrutaba de cualquier libro. Rápidamente el sabor la invadió y sonrió. Muchos le habían dicho que se parecía a su padre. Ella había sentido siempre un afecto impulsivo hacia el chocolate porque quería conectar con su padre. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, comía chocolate por gusto, por deleite, no por obligación.

Se comió todas las ranas en poco tiempo. Su afición era real y por extraño que parezca requería aumentar sus energías. Al despertar supo que estaba ligeramente débil, su cuerpo recordaba cómo debió retorcerse y aguantar para proteger a los niños. Realmente no sabía qué la motivó a localizar los gemidos que escuchó al salir de la biblioteca, pero agradecía haberlo hecho.

Probablemente, aquellos iban a ser utilizados para diabólicos ataques. Algo que no soportaría, pues, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, ella en cada niño pequeño veía a su hermano. Hugo, quien ahora se caracterizaba por su valentía, de pequeño demostró tener miedo. Y fue el deber de Rose, como hermana mayor, de protegerlo, animarlo, sembrar en él la confianza que necesitaba.

—_Yo te protegeré siempre, Hugo –aseguró una noche cuando sus abuelos los dejaron solos, por primera vez en dos años viviendo con ellos._

_El pequeño castaña sollozó. —Pero mamá y papá…_

—_Olvídate de eso. Tú y yo somos un equipo, juntos hasta el final –expresó, abrazándolo—. Ellos nos dejaron porque sabían que podíamos cuidarnos entre los dos._

—_¿En serio lo crees?_

—_Es en lo único que creo—._

Y era cierto. Las cosas no comprobadas con la ciencia muggle, o no comprobadas con la magia, no tenían validez para ella. No obstante, aquello era lo único en lo que se atrevía a creer. Sus padres sabían que ellos, como hijos, como hermanos, podrían protegerse entre sí. Su única fe era esa.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor, mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa. No prestó atención a la tarjeta dentro de la caja, ya su hermano las poseía todas gracias a ella. En cambio, detalló que estaba completamente sola en la habitación. La enfermera nunca abandonaba el lugar, por lo tanto, debía haber una reunión muy importante para justificar su ausencia. Camas vacías, algunas arregladas y otras deshechas, mesas vacías, cortinas cerradas… su ambiente era ese.

La soledad no era un problema para ella, aún después del ataque. Sus tíos no la dejarían desarmada en el lugar. Alargó su mano a una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa y la vio. Guardada entre un manto rojo brillante, su varita estaba allí. La sacó, cerró la cortina y la guardó bajo la colcha, dejándola accesible en caso de necesitarla. Estaba preparada para soportar la soledad, sus tíos lo sabían.

Un segundo después le pareció escuchar la puerta. Aguardó en silencio con la varita en su mano, recién tomada del escondite. Mas no escuchó la puerta cerrarse por lo que supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas, ganas de vencer en otra batalla. Sonrió, burlándose de sí misma. Una experiencia cercana a la muerte era suficiente por un día.

—_No puedo creer que sean ustedes quienes… –murmuró Rose, ahora en el piso, víctima de un hechizo sin varita,_

_Sentía una desazón en su interior, unida a una opresión junto al pecho que le impidió seguir hablando._

—_Los Weasley como siempre de metiches –habló una voz aguda—. Y tú peor, teniendo a esa pedante como madre… ¡Me das asco, niña! Pero eres necesaria, muy necesaria. Hoy no morirás ¡Felicidades! –reveló, haciéndola retorcerse en el piso—.Simplemente olvidarás todo…_

Pero no fue así, no olvidó nada. Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido antes, durante y después del ataque. Sabía que Emment la encontró a ella y a los niños de primero tirados en el suelo… Ella le pidió que fuese por ayuda. _—Es una emergencia, Emment. Deberás violentar las reglas, porque ellos –señaló a los niños–, necesitan que los ayudes para vivir. ¡Corre!_ No fueron las palabras más idóneas, pero ellos necesitaban recibir los primeros auxilios con prontitud.

Escuchó otro sutil movimiento, pero asumió que eran las ventanas. No prestó atención porque algo más atrajo todo de sí. Un pergamino brillaba desde una cajita pequeña de chocolates. _De Brenda_, decía la dedicatoria. Sin embargo, la finura de aquel pergamino sólo podía significar una persona. Rose sonrió, pese a que se repitió el sonido anterior.

Desde su cama, tomó el pergamino y lo desenrolló. Con sumo cuidado fue suavizando los giros del pergamino algo desgastado en sus puntas, pero brillante. De éste salió un aroma varonil y sofisticado, muy común de Andrew. Inevitablemente pensó en todos sus momentos juntos y en cómo esa deliciosa fragancia la atrapaba cuando él la besaba. No suspiró como todas las demás chicas al recordar la intensidad del aroma muy cerca de su cuello, pero sí sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante los recuerdos peligrosos de ser revelados. Una vez el pergamino estuvo listo, empezó a leer en un murmullo:

_Rose…_

_Es muy lamentable lo que te ha ocurrido, y aún más, porque desearía estar a tu lado en este momento. Poder abrazarte y brindarte de mi calor, de mi apoyo. Besar tus labios… Sin embargo, es imposible. Ambos los sabemos. Sería muy sospechosa mi presencia ahí junto a ti, visitándote y consintiéndote, tal como deseo. Tu amiga Brenda se ofreció a llevar todas las cartas que sean necesarias … Confío en ella, al igual que tu lo haces. Desearía ser más extenso, pero hay cosas que solo tú y yo debemos saber… cosas que en carta no se pueden decir…_

_Sólo te dejo una promesa:_

_Quiero enseñarte más… mucho más…_

_Si tú me dejas._

_A.M._

_¿Nos veremos pronto?_

—Sí, Weasley… ¿se verán pronto? –preguntó una voz.

Rose quedó internamente sorprendida al sentir a Scorpius Malfoy junto a ella, muy cerca. Con su respiración casi encima de su mejilla y viendo la carta fijamente. Parpadeó inquieta. Lo más natural sería esconder el pergamino y negar cualquier sospecha suya, sin embargo, aquello sería muy estúpido. Evidentemente, él ya había leído todo el contenido de la carta, y ella sin preverlo.

No temió al girarse un poco para quedar aún más cerca de su Compañero de cargo. Era una osadía, pero no le demostraría miedo. No a él, no a nadie.

—No lo sé. ¿Tendré tu autorización? –inquirió agriamente, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Eres muy inteligente, Weasley. Lees el pensamiento –susurró, viendo sus labios, y luego alzó la mirada para agregar–: Sí haces exactamente lo que quiero, quizás los deje… –canturreó el final.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –susurró de vuelta, siendo inconscientemente provocativa. Pero siempre mirándolo a los ojos.

Scorpius sonrió vampíricamente. —A ti… evidentemente –respondió.

Ella no sonrió, sólo dio una rápida mirada a los labios finos de Scorpius antes de ver a sus ojos grises, calculadores, maléficos… atrayentes. Desde su posición vio algo diferente. El gris parecía vaporoso y luminoso, rebosante de intensidad. Ambos ojos estaban así, eran idénticos, tan sólo un pequeñísima mancha verdosa violentaba al inmaculado gris. Y, de pronto, sin saber cómo o por qué, se sintió adicta a Scorpius Malfoy.

Sentía el retumbar de su corazón, una revolución en sus venas, el movimiento de su estómago y un cosquilleo en la parte trasera de su lengua. Todas las señales de que estaba viendo chocolate, estaban ahí. Sólo que sus ojos no veían su dulce favorito, claro que no; en cambio, era Scorpius Malfoy quien estaba frente a sus ojos limitándole cualquier campo visual. Siendo él su única vista, su única atracción.

Scorpius se movió ligeramente, pero ella no perdió vista de sus ojos. Se movió junto a ellos. Hechizada, coartada su razón. Al instante, sintió una mano en su cintura y unos dedos en su mejilla derecha, la corriente eléctrica fue superior a todo lo vivido. Detalló su mirada, más allá de sus ojos. Secretos, secretos, mentiras… todo aquello lo recordó, él también debería hacerlo. Pero aún así…

—Parece que ambos tenemos una afinidad por lo prohibido… –susurró Scorpius, exteriorizando sus propios pensamientos, acercándose para eliminar toda distancia.

El beso entre ellos, esta vez, era inminente.

**.::R&S::.**

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_¿Será inminente el beso? ¿O alguien interrumpirá? Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de "Bajo el Manto Negro". ¡Te esperamos!_

_Jo, notaron que nos les desee feliz y próspero nuevo año ¿verdad? ¿Por qué será?_

_¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima…¿semana?_

_liRose Multicolor ~Diana20/12/2011_


	5. Manto Negro V: Impulsos humanos

_Previamente en Bajo El Manto Negro: Tras una serie de eventos terribles en el interior de Hogwarts, ahora Rose Weasley fue la víctima de un ataque. Aprovechando su desventaja, Scorpius le hace una visita… y su mezcla química explota: el beso es inminente. _

_Y lo fue._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V:<strong> De los impulsos humanos y el arrepentimiento

_¿Hora de llorar?_

**&. Scorpius.**

A la mañana siguiente de una cosa estaba seguro Scorpius Malfoy: ese beso lo cambió todo. A esa conclusión llegó tras dos horas de insomnio con su lado menos Malfoy. Producto de su instinto más animal, cayó por completo en un impulso humano. Él la besó, se besaron y ella lo besó. Todo terminó abruptamente, intenso. Maldición, se dijo, aquello no estaba en sus planes. El beso como tal no podía ser más que una jugada más…

—Y terminó siendo un desastre –susurró Scorpius, enjabonándose bien.

En el baño, el aroma del jabón masculino llegó a sus fosas nasales, pero no borró el perfume de la pelirroja que penetró su olfato. Al tiempo que se besaban, pudo sentir su cabello, percibir la suavidad y como el aroma de su shampoo se alborotaba con el solo toque. Ni siquiera _Adicción_ podía opacar aquella carga sensorial.

No dudo en maldecir una vez más su suerte. Dejó su jabón en el sitio correcto y volvió abrir la regadera. De inmediato, bajó la fría agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo, rememoró el beso, el calor y lo que deseó. Cada parte de sí la restregó en un intento –inútil– de borrar sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, su suerte mantuvo a Rose Weasley firme en su mente.

Restregó muy bien su cuerpo. Consiguió borrar el rápido revolcón con Gina, una joven de Ravenclaw, pero el cosquilleo por Weasley, no. Mientras se besaron, recordaba una sensación familiar. No era la primera vez que se besaban, al menos eso parecía, considerando que no hubo torpeza ni exploración, sino reconocimiento. Lavó todo, excepto el recuerdo.

Apretó los puños, mientras menguaba su propio problema de gravedad.

Una vez hubo terminado, cerró la llave. Se sentía muy extraño. Las sensaciones tras aquel beso –y los que siguieron después– sólo podían semejarse con un volcán en erupción. Un desastre ocurriendo en cámara lenta, acabando con todo a su paso y sin poderlo detener. Simplemente, le quedaba mirar. Al menos, eso sintió a las 1:45am cuando finalmente pudo dormir. El agua escurriéndose en el frío suelo contrarrestaba con su calor interno.

—¡Scorpius sal ya! –gritó su amigo desde el exterior-. Te extraño...

Él no contestó. Edward ya había utilizado el baño, sólo quería apresurarlo. Podía ser verdaderamente molesto. Secó su cuerpo con la toalla y se vistió con lentitud. No iba a darle gusto a su amigo. Retrasó todo lo que pudo su salida.

—Si Rose Weasley va a joderme la vida… se la joderé a alguien más –murmuró con una sonrisa –marca Malfoy– en sus labios.

—Su Alteza Real, Scorpius Malfoy –anunció Edward a nadie en particular. La habitación estaba sola—. ¡Merlín! ¿No te faltó maquillarte? –bromeó con una pregunta.

Scorpius le lanzó su toalla a modo de respuesta.

El castaño la apartó con una mano. —¡Asco! No me lances esa cosa, Scorpius. No sé por cuántos lugares de tu cuerpo ha pasado…

—¿Te cuento? –replicó Scorpius.

—Quizá alguna adolescente le importe e incluso moje sus bragas en el proceso… pero no eres mi tipo, amigo –expresó, abrazándolo por los hombros—. Me imagino otras toallas rosadas y, definitivamente, otras partes femeninas…

Scorpius sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. Edward podía de tener cientos de problemas fuera de Hogwarts, pero su espíritu se mantenía imperturbable dentro de las mazmorras. Hablando de problemas… recordó su propio problema; la sonrisa la perdió.

—¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Edward, a medida que salían de sus territorios.

Negó con la cabeza. —Nada –respondió evasivo.

—¿Seguro? No es que me preocupe, pero…

—Problemas con faldas –aclaró levemente, sin comentar que era con una falda en particular.

La sonora carcajada de Edward resonó en el pasillo. Muchos miraron al castaño, otros no prestaron atención. Para muchos la actitud de él era un misterio. Llevó sus brazos tras su cabeza y sonrió.

—Ya somos dos –expresó sin agregar nada más—. Oye, ¿qué te motivó a bendecirnos con tu visita? –preguntó.

Bueno, me besé con Rose Weasley, y fue intenso. Muy intenso. Tuvimos una discusión aún más intensa con ella y, al final, no sé si gane o perdí.

Scorpius pensó que simplemente eso no podía decirle algo así a Edward. Sin duda su amigo se burlaría de él. Incluso él se burlaba de sí mismo. Saludó a una chica a lo lejos y sonrió tan galante como pudo. El gesto funcionó pues ella gesticuló con sus labios "búscame".

—Conseguí que Rose Weasley me acompañara al baile –reveló.

La expresión de Edward no tenía precio en aquél momento. Scorpius se congratuló con lograr enmudecer al castaño.

—¿Dudabas de mi capacidad? –preguntó Scorpius con un deje de ironía.

Edward sonrió. —En verdad, sí. Dudaba que pudiera quebrar la fortaleza Weasley –aseguró pasmado—. ¿De verdad lo conseguiste? –inquirió genuinamente sorprendido.

Scorpius afirmó con su cabeza, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hoy tampoco había clase, aunque para el día siguiente habría doble jornada para recuperar las horas perdidas. Palabras de la directora, no del alumnado. Particularmente, aprovechando esa orden, ya muchos habían desayunado y se encontraban en los pasillos. Tranquilos, reservados y normales, ajenos a los desastres.

—¡Eres tremendo, hombre! –celebró Edward con una palmada en la espalda—. Conseguiste que Weasley fuera al baile… –susurró satisfecho—. ¡Si! Esto tenemos que celebrarlo –anunció con prontitud.

—De verdad no tengo ánimos para ello. Quiero esperar la cara de ciertos personajes ese día –agregó con veneno sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Yo también quiero verlo –aseguró—. Bueno, y eso… ¿qué tiene que ver con tu visita al alumnado plebeyo? –preguntó burlándose—: ¿te corrió de la casa?

Casi. La bese, nos besamos, me besó.

—No quería presionarla –respondió mintiendo, usando una típica frase Malfoy.

—¡Eres lo máximo! –aplaudió Edward, deteniendo para hacer una reverencia—. Conseguiste el premio gordo, Scorpius, y aquí estás –observó él, ahora abrazándolo por los hombros—. ¡Bebamos zumo de la calabaza en tu honor! Camarada, estás completo

En realidad, no lo creo…

Scorpius sólo sonrió a su amigo, dejándose llevar hasta el Gran Comedor.

*-.-*

—_Nada salió como debía –habló una siniestra voz—. Creo que hay un traidor…_

_Aquella revelación silenció el murmullo del pequeño patio. Tan sólo a la distancia se escuchaba el paso de automóviles muggles. Algún ingenuo carraspeó._

—_¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó la voz al lacayo temeroso. Éste no fue capaz de responder—. Tal como lo sospeché… ¡todos ustedes son unos incompetentes! –gritó a la multitud._

_Ese esfuerzo le valió un ataque fuerte de tos. Una mujer se movió tras de él, colocándole el brazo en la espalda. —No te esfuerces, maestro –susurró._

—_Debo hacerlo, querida. Nadie le entregará a mi hijo el mundo si yo no lo consigo para él –expresó él con dificultad._

_Nadie habló por largo tiempo._

—_Lo quiero muerto –expresó su deseo la siniestra voz—. Sin torturas, sólo díganle quién es el autor y mátenlo. ¡Mátenlo! –gritó._

_Sin embargo, nadie se movió. Estaban hablando de un astuto mago. Probablemente, el más brillante de todos los miembros del Ejercito del Manto Negro. _

—_Lo haré yo –habló la mujer—. _

_El dueño de la voz siniestra sonrió conforme. —Sabía que no me desilusionarías, Bárbara._

*-.-*

**&. Rose**

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿No debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta eso? –inquirió Brenda con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo. La enfermera me liberó, quiere decir que estoy bien –simplificó Rose, girándose hacia el pasillo este.

Brenda rio con gracia. —¿Te liberó? No era una cárcel, Rose. Estabas ahí por el bien de tu salud –refirió ella con resolución.

—En contra de mi voluntad –destacó Rose, retorciendo sus manos.

—¿Si te hubiesen preguntado, habrías dicho que sí? –preguntó la pelinegra, y ante el silencio de Rose, agregó—: Lo suponía –sonrió.

Rose movió nuevamente sus manos. —¿De verdad te sientes bien? –preguntó ella a Brenda, ésta se sorprendió—. Algo pasa

Brenda señaló sus manos. —Creo que algo te pasa a ti.

Ella no fingió desentendimiento. —De acuerdo, algo nos pasa. ¿Lo tuyo es ilegal?

La pelinegra sonrió. —No aparece en ninguna ley –respondió evasiva.

—Perfecto. Lo mío tampoco –expresó Rose, volviendo a retorcer sus manos—. Falso, el chantaje es un delito según unas cuantas leyes.

—Ya va… ¿¡Perdón! –preguntó Brenda, deteniéndose—. Me estás diciendo que tú, Rose Jena Weasley, estás…

—Sí, estoy chantajeando a alguien –expresó con frialdad típica en Rose—. Pero debo acotar que esta persona también me chantajea.

Brenda abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" —No comprendo nada. Tú… Rose no pareces tú –dijo.

—Ni yo creo ser yo –murmuró, iniciando la caminata de nuevo—. No debo confesarte más, pero te diré que es para una noble causa.

—¿Un chantaje para una noble causa? –inquirió Brenda, alcanzándola, tras chocar con un par de estudiante de quinto año—. De verdad, Rose, tienes una costumbre de agregar misterio al misterio que…

—Salvaré a alguien de sí mismo, y él salvará a alguien más –expresó.

Alguien que no veo desde los 4 años de edad. A mí misma.

—Simple lógica –aseguró.

Brenda rio con sarcasmo. —¿Simple lógica?

Rose abrochó el único botón suelto de su túnica. La silueta de su cuerpo se percibía a la perfección bajo la suave tela. Aunque no hubiese clase, ella no dejaba de usar el uniforme completo. Constató el resto de botones antes de observar, apenas en un segundo, su escudo en el pecho.

—El abuelo me dijo una vez –dijo, refiriéndose a su abuelo materno—: en el mundo se resuelven una cadena de favores que salvan el mundo –retorció sus manos—. La lógica del mundo.

—Sigo sin comprender gran cosa, Rose. ¿Estás haciendo o no estás haciendo un chantaje? –preguntó.

Rose sonrió. —Aparentemente, sí. Y debo confesar que es emocionante –comentó con naturalidad.

—Sino fuera porque estás retorciendo tus manos, diría que tienes la conciencia perfectamente limpia –dijo Brenda.

—Tengo mi conciencia tranquila. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Empiezo a comprender ese viejo dicho –respondió, esquivando a un grupo de niños de primero.

—Ajá. Ojo por ojo, y todo el mundo acabará ciego –replicó Brenda, deteniéndola con una mano—. ¿No has oído eso?

Ella parpadeó. —Tiene lógica… –murmuró refiriéndose a eso último.

—Claro que sí. Fue dicho por…

Rose reinició la caminata, separándose de Brenda y haciendo que su cabello se moviera en proceso. Poco faltó para que golpeara a la pelinegra con la caída de su coleta. Pronto Brenda la alcanzó.

—No me vas a escuchar ¿verdad? –replicó ella—. El chantaje es malo, Rose, debes detenerte.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Tomé una decisión –respondió Rose, ahora mirándola.

Brenda sonrió sin sentirse molesta por su rechazo. —Seguro que lo pensaste bien –tanteó.

Una genuina sonrisa salió de los labios de Rose. —En realidad, es producto de un frío e ilógico impulso –reveló.

—Ahora que de verdad no entiendo nada, absolutamente nada –dijo Brenda completamente estupefacta—. Tú no actúas por impulso, reflexionas con lógica. ¿Quién eres? ¿Debo sentirme preocupada?

—No es necesario que entiendas absolutamente nada, Brenda. Estoy acostumbrada a no ser comprendida por nadie –dijo con naturalidad, a lo cual sonrió la pelinegra—. Lo que necesito ahora es que me consigas un vestido…

—¿¡Un vestido! –gritó Brenda.

Su grito de espanto fue oído por gran parte de los estudiantes que como ellas entraba en el Gran Comedor. Rose consiguió mantenerse imperturbable ante la sensación de ser observada. Siguió caminando con naturalidad hacia su habitual puesto en la mesa de los leones.

—¿Un vestido? –inquirió Brenda al ubicarse junto a ella.

—¿Serás una persona razonable y actuarás con propiedad? –preguntó Rose en un murmullo, todavía sin mirarla, pero usando su tono más duro.

Brenda se rio por lo bajo. —De acuerdo, milady.

Ella no respondió a la broma de la pelinegra. Tomó su servilleta, la ubicó donde iba, y comenzó a comer, una vez apareció frente a sí la comida.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me portaré seria –aseguró Brenda, tomando el vaso de zumo primero.

—No deberías hacer eso –aconsejó Rose, deteniéndola con el vaso a medio camino.

—¿Por qué no? –preguntó Brenda—. Es lo que siempre hago…

—Mientras estaba en la enfermería leí que…

Brenda frunció el ceño. —¿Cuándo? Apenas estuviste unas horas y ayer no te dejamos sola en toda la tarde…

—En la noche. Simplemente no podía dormir –expresó retorciendo de nuevo sus manos—. Y de acuerdo con lo que leí –retomó el tema—, simplemente no es bueno para el organismo beber algo frío antes de comer.

Brenda sonrió.

—Te lo tomarás igual –la pelinegra asintió—. Bien, cuando tengas alguna crisis de…

—¿Por qué necesitas un vestido? –preguntó Brenda evadiendo el regaño de Rose—. Faltan largas semanas para el baile de navidad... al cual nunca asistes –observó.

—Me invitaron a un baile clandestino –informó brevemente—. No debo decirte más, Brenda, pero necesito de verdad un vestido.

Naturalmente, Brenda la bombardeó con una serie de preguntas. Dio breves respuestas a unas pocas y, deliberadamente, ignoró la mayoría. Destacándose la pregunta de quién la invitó. Obviamente, su amiga no podía conocer el autor de tan peculiar solicitud. Ni siquiera por qué ella misma había aceptado.

_Scorpius separó sus labios tras otro breve beso —En realidad vine a ofrecerte un trato, Weasley._

_Sus palabras dictaban frialdad, pero su tono de voz… estaba deseoso de más. Al igual que ella, aunque no estaba segura de qué o por qué._

_La pelirroja no contestó, se limitó a alejarse de él y separar sus manos. _

—_Yo no le digo a nadie de tu relación con Manson –susurró sonriente—, y tú me acompañas a un baile._

Rose notó como muchos la observaban con detalle. Su amiga lo ignoraba o no quería darle importancia, pero ahí estaban. Muchísimos pares de ojos vigilándola, murmurando y juzgando su persona. Siendo huérfana de dos héroes de guerra era natural, pero esta vez era diferente. Ella fue víctima y sobreviviente de un misterioso ataque. Uno más que comenzaba a doblegar la confianza del impenetrable Hogwarts.

Poco a poco, la realidad más oscura comenzaba a cubrir el antiguo castillo. Cientos de magos y algo raro estaba pasando, había un traidor. Rose maquinó aquella posibilidad en sus horas tempraneras. Alguien estaba dando carta blanca a los autores de los acontecimientos. No sería la primera vez que algo así actuara incluso en el mismísimo Hogwarts.

—¿Brenda, ese uniforme es nuevo? –preguntó Lily Potter al llegar junto a ellas.

Rose observó la perplejidad de Brenda y la naturalidad de su prima.

—No –contestó Brenda con seguridad.

—Entonces… no entiendo por qué todos deben estar mirando hacia aquí –replicó Lily lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por varios de los chismosos.

Lentamente, junto a la llegada de Albus, Louise, Lucy y Lily, las miradas se redujeron. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Rose sonreía con verdadera emoción a sus primos. Éstos recibieron el gesto, respondiendo otro igual. No hablaron más sobre el percance, pero ella notó la mirada satisfecha de Lucy ante su estado y el orgullo de Albus ante su naturalidad. En minutos, dejó de retorcer sus manos.

Brenda lo notó porque le susurro en un momento de distracción del resto. —Ahora entiendo por qué movías las manos.

Rose no respondió, tomó un poco de zumo y dejó que sus primos acapararan el protagonismo de la conversación. Albus relató la fuerte caída de Louse y otro compañero suyo de quidditch, la tarde anterior. Su pelirrojo primo sonrió a modo de disculpa, describiendo como de verdad sintió que su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Pronto, Lily intervino.

—James siempre decía eso, y nunca le creí. Es imposible.

Louse sonrió. —Es una sensación aterradora, crees que vas a morir. En ese instante todo es posible.

—Probablemente, recuerdes todo lo que has vivido en un afán de aferrarte a la vida –observó filosóficamente Lucy—. Parece posible, Lily.

La pelirroja bufó. —En ese momento deberías estar pensando en cómo solventar la situación, no pensar en absurdos recuerdos del pasado que no ayudan –objetó con rapidez.

Rose sonrió ante aquello. —Tiene sentido.

Lily agradeció el gesto, pero pronto se embarcó en una decidida discusión con sus primos, hermano y Brenda. Rose terminó de comer con calma, aún con el ajetreo de sus familiares junto a ella. Con el paso de los años, consiguió hacerse un mundo de paz seguro en su mente. Nuevamente, iba a embarcarse en una concienzuda reflexión sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts hasta que vio un caramelo de limón frente a sí.

Tomó el pequeño dulce entre sus manos y sonrió para girarse. Su hermano Hugo estaba ahí con otro par de los caramelos favoritos de ambos. Rose le abrió campo, incitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Así lo hizo él, dándole otro caramelo más.

Suspiró contenta. Todo parecía normal. El continuo alboroto a su alrededor estaba presente. Sin embargo, reconoció para sí misma un problema:

Por un segundo creyó que Scorpius Malfoy estaba detrás.

Quizá el maldito el beso si había cambiado algo.

—O todo… –murmuró para sí—.

*-.-*

—_Tú mismo te has condenado –murmuró la mujer, entrando a Hogwarts._

_El silencio estaba detrás y la muerte guiándola._

*-.-*

**&. Todos**

Rose pronto se vio asediada por gran número de personas. Primos, amigos y amigas de éstos, además de sus novios o novias. Cada uno de absoluta confianza, sin embargo, ni a la perspicaz mirada de Lucy, la preocupación de Albus ni a la genuina curiosidad de Brenda, fue capaz de expresarle sus temores. Había un traidor dentro de Hogwarts.

Pero, ¿quién?

Realmente, podía ser cualquiera. Desde un alumno e incluso algún profesor. Como la historia enseña, no sería la primera vez. Es común para el ser humano caer ante deseos personales, obviando las consecuencias para las masas. Cada latitud del mundo se había visto afectada por los impulsos humanos de individuos y asociaciones. Sólo había que destacar la enorme crisis europea de las décadas anteriores…

—Estás realmente callada, Rose –señaló Albus lo evidente.

La pelirroja la sonrió. —Necesito estar callada para pensar—.

—Bueno, si ya respondes así, quiere decir que estás mejor –dictaminó Albus, caminando junto a ella sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Branda te acompañará hasta la torre? –preguntó, mirando con brevedad hacia la pelinegra a la distancia.

—Así es. Tiene la absurda idea de no dejarme deambular sola por los pasillos –informó Rose, expresando sus sentimientos, a veces agrios, con naturalidad.

Albus se acercó a Rose y le tomó la mano. Ella de inmediato parpadeó, estaba genuinamente sorprendida. Los acercamientos directos, el toque humano, no había sido jamás lo suyo. Bastante bien lo sabía Albus porque sonrió.

—Rose… preocuparse no es una reacción absurda, es un impulso natural. Queremos abogar por la seguridad constante de los nuestros –aseveró el pelinegro de ojos verdes—. Nos preocupamos por ti… Todos. Simplemente porque te queremos –indicó él.

La pelirroja volvió a parpadear. En un pequeño instante, Albus creyó ver una emoción profunda en ella. No obstante, Rose soltó su mano y se giró para mirar hacia donde estaba Brenda hablando con unos compañeros. No sabía cómo manejar aquello.

—Estoy segura que debo agradecerles tan… valorable sentimiento –empezó Rose, usando un tono de voz normal—, sin embargo, creo que deberían ser más prácticos para el futuro. Preocuparse por alguien no tiene sentido.

Si no fuese una persona que conocía a su prima desde sus primeros pasos tras la tragedia, Albus se sentiría propiamente ofendido por la actitud grosera de Rose. No obstante, la camaradería genuina de la familia, impedía tal acción.

—¿Así? ¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso.

Rose se giró hacia él. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. —Si eres quien orquesta el experimento, no tiene sentido que abogues por un determinado resultado. Obviamente no conoces todas las variables.

—Prima, la ciencia no puede explicar todo. A veces, el azar es quien domina cada jugada –señaló Albus, cruzando sus brazos—. Y preocuparnos por un resultado perfecto es lo natural.

—La naturaleza de los actos humanos me sigue pareciendo absurda –replicó Rose—. Esa constante errónea de permitir ese llamado "azar" gobernar vidas… –caracterizó con repulsión, haciendo una mueca en su cara—. La vida se sustenta mejor en una sólida planificación.

—Pero –objetó Albus—, los sentimientos humanos no entran en esa planificación, Rose. Se podría decir que las emociones humanos, los impulsos como tú los llamas, simplemente rompen cualquier barrera lógica –dijo con delicadeza.

Rose lo miró. En conversaciones así, no era de dudar su alta estima hacia Albus, igual que a Lucy o Brenda. Ellos podían entender, sin saberlo, lo más interno de sus pensamientos. Aquellas irracionalidades conectadas a su inexistente yo emocional que anhelaba resurgir.

No obstante, antes que pudiesen continuar la plática, Brenda los alcanzó. Dejó de hablar con sus compañeros y corrió hacia ellos. Brevemente les explicó lo que hablaba con su pequeño grupo, y realizó a Rose una curiosa petición.

—¿Tú quieres ir a la biblioteca? –preguntó directa—. Jamás vas a la biblioteca.

Albus, quien se hallaba tras Brenda, se golpeó la cara con su mano. Obviamente, aquello no era del actuar correcto.

—Lo sé, Rose. Pero ahora realmente lo necesito –expresó, gesticulando exageradamente con su boca y abriendo bien sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? La biblioteca se utiliza cuando hay un firme deseo de lectura, no cuando…

Brenda suspiró, todavía abriendo los ojos enormemente. —Necesito ir.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes un problema en los ojos? –preguntó Rose, observándolos, al tiempo que Albus soltaba una pequeña risita—. No te rías, Albus, parece serio. Creo que la está…

—¡Estoy bien! –gritó con sus dientes apretados—. Simplemente, necesito ir a la biblioteca. Quiero… de verdad, quiero…

Rose parpadeó. —¿Deseas ir a leer? –preguntó, recibiendo el asentimiento de Brenda como respuesta—. Maravilloso. Ya es momento de ampliar tus límites culturales. Enhorabuena.

Nuevamente, Albus soltó una breve risa, dejando a la pelirroja desentendida del chiste.

—¿No vienes, Albus? ¿Acaso no quieres… _ampliar tus límites culturales_? –preguntó Brenda, sonriéndole.

Sin reconocer el sarcasmo, Rose asintió satisfecha con la pregunta.

—No. En definitiva, mis límites culturales ya fueron decretados como límites fronterizos. Me voy al estadio –dijo, sonriéndole a Brenda y luego a Rose.

Nuevamente, Rose parpadeó.

—Oh, de acuerdo –respondió Brenda—. Entonces…

Albus volvió a sonreírle, sus ojos brillaron. —Hasta luego, señoritas…

Brenda le respondió la sonrisa, pero no se giró para verlo ir. Jamás sería así de obvia. Decidió encaminarse hacia la biblioteca. Sin embargo, fue detenida abruptamente por la pregunta de Rose.

—¿Ah? –replicó, fingiendo no entender.

—Te repito mi pregunta –dijo Rose—: ¿por qué Albus te miró como si conociese el color de tu ropa interior?

**...**

**&. Rose**

En el siguiente par de horas, Rose no agregó gran cosa a la conversación con Brenda. Tras la explicación somera de su pelinegra amiga, ella decidió no discutir. Pero algo era evidente: Albus y Brenda tenían una aventura adolescente. O en palabras de Molly, su prima, aquellos dos habían pasado por todas las bases. Aunque lo curioso era la clandestinidad del mismo.

Sin embargo, mientras Brenda leía algo "importante", ella se concentró en dos viejos libros de historia. Especialmente dedicó su lectura a los capítulos referentes a conflictos internos y política. Mentalmente archivó las similitudes en todos los casos. Un motivo, aliados y un líder. Tres elementos imprescindibles que han desatado guerras en todo el mundo. La historia señalaba infinidad de casos.

En el pasado su abuelo materno le había contado muchas de sus reflexiones. Cada extremista tenía un motivo, aliados y representaba un liderazgo a lo interno. Asimismo, cada "combatiente por la paz" usaba su propio motivo, sus propios aliados y representaba un liderazgo. Ambos exponentes se necesitaban, se ayudaban. Ninguna guerra, ningún conflicto, aseguraba su abuelo, nacía sin unos buenos intereses políticos o económicos detrás.

Él hablaba describiendo, naturalmente, los acontecimientos internos del mundo muggle. No obstante, era de reconocer la enorme similitud con las guerras y/o conflictos internos del Mundo Mágico.

—¿Rose? –preguntó Brenda en un susurro.

La pelirroja alzó la cara. —Dime—.

—Necesitas algo más o…

—Sí, ya podemos irnos –interrumpió cerrando sus dos libros.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca se encaminaron hacia la torre. Brenda le explicó que necesitaba conseguir pergamino para enviar una carta a sus padres. Rose no discutió esto, pero no le creyó. De alguna forma, cuando una amiga oculta una relación con un primo tuyo, algo interno se quiebra. Probablemente, en cada paso hacia la torre, la confianza en Brenda menguó levemente.

En lo posible, Rose fue de respuestas breves. Cuestión que comenzaba a impacientar a Brenda, obviamente. Nadie tiene una naturaleza más impulsiva que Brenda.

—Rose, sé que estás enojada conmigo –señaló ella.

—Señalamiento correcto –respondió Rose.

Brenda suspiró. —Sé que no debo ocultarte cosas, pero podrías…

No obstante, fue interrumpida. Rose, por mirarla, chocó abruptamente con una mujer. Frente a sus ojos, vio la férrea batalla entre su amiga y la desconocida. Ésta, mayor y más bajita que la pelirroja, no pareció amilanarse ante la posición de Rose. Sus palabras murieron en su boca.

En menos de dos segundos, Rose supo que aquella mujer significaba problemas. Su mirada le pareció verdaderamente familiar. El choque con ella, una mujer con uniforme, consiguió descontrolarla. Realmente sintió una descarga de energía.

La mujer la observó a detalle en ese mismo tiempo. Rose pudo notar que en sus ojos una señal de reconocimiento.

—Disculpe –habló Brenda, jalando a su amiga. Apresuradamente caminando hasta el final del pasillo en el siguiente cruce—. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Desafiarla a duelo o qué? –inquirió ella en un susurro.

Rose parpadeó, a tiempo que tocó su hombro. —La he visto, Brenda. No es primera vez que veo a esa mujer –respondió.

—Debe ser una funcionaria del ministerio –especuló la pelinegra.

—De ninguna forma un personaje tan siniestro trabajaría allí –replicó Rose, masajeándose donde chocó con la mujer—. Me golpeó con electricidad. Su cuerpo tiene electricidad –aseguró, quitándose la túnica.

Brenda se acercó a ella para recibir la túnica. Mientras Rose se inspeccionaba a sí misma, la pelinegra inquirió una serie de cosas. _¿Estás segura?_ Evidentemente, estaba segura. Nunca hacía aseveraciones infundadas, siempre hablaba con la verdad. Justamente en su hombro, una mancha morada estaba apenas visible.

—¿No es del ataque anterior?¿La electricidad causa manchas moradas? –preguntó Brenda.

—No. La enfermera se encargó de invisibilidad los últimos moretones, Brenda –la miró con fuerza—, me atacó con algo más, evidentemente… esa mujer es una atacante –aseveró.

Su amiga se mordió el labio, todavía sosteniendo su túnica. —¿De quienes te atacaron a ti?

—No—.

Rose se asomó por el pasillo. La mujer, naturalmente, había desaparecido. Nadie parecía haber notado movimientos sospechosos en la mujer o en su encuentro. Los estudiantes presentes no percataban las cientos de posibilidades a su alrededor. Muchos de ellos estaban tranquilos ante presencias propias y ajenas en Hogwarts. Definitivamente, no se hallaban preparados para lo peor. Pero Rose sabía quién podía prepararlos. Al menos, una defensa interna debía comenzar a movilizarse en Hogwarts. Tal como su problema con Brenda, la confianza se desarmaba con prontitud.

Miró a su amiga, quien no la apoyaría en su decisión, y por tanto requería un plan.

—Tú busca a la Directora –indicó a Brenda, señalando el pasillo tras ella—. Yo iré avisar a los profesores que encuentre en el pasillo de abajo –dijo.

—¿No sería mejor mantenernos juntas? –abogó Brenda.

La pelirroja negó. —Necesitamos recuperar tiempo y espacio. Has lo que te digo, Brenda: busca a la directora.

—¿Segura? –preguntó.

—¡Ve! –apresuró, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, como quien baja al piso siguiente.

Brenda asintió y corrió hacia donde le pidió Rose. Sin embargo, la pelirroja regresó sobre sus pasos para ubicarse justo donde estaban, una vez perdió de vista a su amiga. Miró con determinación hacia el pasillo donde estuvo la mujer.

—Normalmente, yo no haría algo así… –murmuró.

Y corrió hacia el piso superior. No podrían alcanzar a esa mujer; probablemente ya estuviese fuera del Castillo. En sus capacidades sólo estaba la de llegar a la escena de crimen antes que las autoridades del ministerio. Después sabría que hacer… impulsivamente hablando.

*-.-*

Cuando llegó arriba, buscó en varios salones y oficinas de ese piso… dejando sólo una para el final. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en las probabilidades, quizá su corazón no estaba tan dormido. Mientras buscaba, sólo podía pensar en las diversas variantes. En el castillo había un traidor, sí, uno que golpeó más allá de la confianza de. Respiró profundo al doblar en esa sección en específico. Allí estaba solo, ni estudiantes ni profesores. Perfecto para orquestar ahí un crimen.

Siempre que estaba frente a esa puerta, miraba su uniforme con minuciosidad. Sin la túnica, su piel blanca brillaba bajo el pulcro uniforme. La camisa ajustada al cuerpo, mientras su falda llegaba justo sobre su rodilla. Las circunstancias propias de la edad la hacían diferente frente a ese lugar.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Normalmente solamente tres toques eran necesarios para que ésta se abriera sin hacer ruido. Volvió a intentarlo, nuevamente sin éxito.

—¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó una voz tras de sí.

Cuando sintió una mano tocando su derecho, sólo con esa sutil caricia, tuvo la firmeza de que Scorpius Malfoy estaba tras ella.

—No te buscaba a ti –respondió Rose, girando su cabeza hacia él mientras volvía a tocar la puerta.

—¿Segura? –preguntó el rubio, manteniéndose tras de ella sin tocarla—. Probablemente Manson…

Rose parpadeó. Se giró hacia la puerta y volvió a tocar. —Creo que alguien entró al castillo –le susurró—. Y tenemos menos de cinco minutos para averiguar las consecuencias de eso mismo –aseguró, volviendo a tocar.

—¿Aquí en la oficina de…? –Scorpius se paró junto a ella—. ¿Por qué?

—La mujer que chocó conmigo venía de este piso, estoy completamente segura de ello –respondió evasivamente—. Abramos.

—¿En plural? Discúlpame, pero hasta yo sé que no debemos entrar a la oficina de un profesor cuando él no está –replicó Scorpius, tomando su mano derecha—. Lo mejor será…

Pero se calló cuando oyó el clic de la puerta. —Deberías adivinar que no es la primera vez que entro aquí –señaló Rose, adentrándose, informándole de algo sin saber por qué

—Claro, cómo olvidar tu… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Scorpius.

Rose se agachó y tomó algo del suelo. Una carta de juego; la reina de espada. Tras examinarla brevemente, se la mostró a Scorpius, quien repitió la acción. Una cosa curiosa para abandonar junto a la puerta, pensó la pelirroja.

—Espadas mitad negras, mitad rojas. Nunca había visto unas así –expresó Scorpius, tomando la carta entre sus manos.

—Y seguramente jamás habías escuchado de Bárbara –señaló Rose. El rubio frunció el ceño—. Está firmada en el reverso –aclaró, mientras se giraba hacia la oscura oficina para encender la luz—. En letras doradas… no puede estar ahí por casualidad –susurró.

—Todo parece normal –habló Scorpius, guardándose la carta—. Biblioteca en orden, escritorio pulido, manzana podrida intacta… Todo normal.

Rose suspiró. —Excepto por el profesor Manson tirado tras el escritorio—.

Se acercó hasta allá, seguida por Scorpius; pero fue él quien se acercó al hombre.

—Parece que está…

—Muerto –completó Rose con su voz tranquila, sin necesidad de agacharse—. Parece que Bárbara no decepcionó a nadie, y ahora Andrew Manson está muerto –resumió mirando a Scorpius directo a los ojos.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, todo cambió. Producto de los impulsos humanos, los dos frentes de batalla, tanto el de la guerra como el del amor, sufrieron consecuencias. Esta última acción del día, movía todas las fichas del tablero. Con Andrew Manson muerto ahora se movían otros aires… ¿pero a favor de quién?

::::R&S::::

_¿Sorprendidas? Yo no, aunque sí lo maté muy pronto… En fin, creo –según mis últimos apuntes en el cuaderno– es la última muerte. De aquí en adelante, empezará la aventura de esclarecer el misterio, o los misterios. Seguramente, tienen miles de preguntas… Ahora que estoy de vacaciones son libres de formularlas porque –ahora sí– responderé con gusto. Respecto al chantaje del que se habla en el capítulo, en 10 reviews publicaré los OS independientes que esclarecen escenas y dan avances del futuro. En ese OS en específico trataré cómo fue el beso, qué pasó y quién planteó todo. Esto también es chantaje xD En fin… lamento la demora, pero espero contentarlas pronto. Espero que la muerte de Andrew genere comentarios de su parte… ¿se lo esperaban? ¿qué ocurrió? ¿qué pasará ahora?_

_Espero sus reviews… ¡Gracias por leer!_

~ Twitter** (arroba)lR_Multicolor**


	6. Manto Negro VI: Orgullo y drogas

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien porque desde aquí les mando un abrazo y mis buenas vibras. Estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios, fueron muy amables. Respondí a todos sus comentarios e incluso les brindé algunas pistas que seguro las dejaron deseosas de más jajaja lo sé. A quienes no tienen cuenta déjenme decirles: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Desearía que se abrieran una cuenta para poder responderles a cada una. _

_Respecto al capítulo pasaron cosas importantes… pero en este hay una explosión. Rose Weasley tiene algo humano por dentro y Scorpius descubre por accidente –un accidente muy hot– cómo sacarlo. Sin más preámbulo, les dejo la lectura del capítulo. Anhelo saber sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias… _no olviden comentar_. Muchas gracias por leer._

_Visiten mi blog liroses . blogspot . com –sigue abierto, por ahora. Allí está el capítulo 4.5, en sí el ONE-SHOT que habla del beso, el chantaje y la propuesta. Pasen por allí :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>: El deber de los orgullos.

_Nunca se sabe a dónde terminará llevándolos_

.

—_¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! –llamó una mujer en las afueras del enorme edificio—. ¡Jefe, espere!_

_El aludido se detuvo lamentándose por el momento que aceptó aquella insufrible mujer como trabajadora._

—_Dígame, Brown –habló con rudeza._

—_Jefe… ¡gracias a Merlín! Venía siguiéndolo, no me escuchó seguramente –agregó con una sonrisa._

—_Brown…_

_La mujer parpadeó sonrojándose por mirarlo fijamente. —Tengo noticias. Muy malas me temo –dijo entregándole una carpeta._

—_¿De qué se trata? –preguntó él._

—_Otro muerto, jefe. Según nos informan esta vez fue un profesor muy joven la víctima –reveló en voz confidencial—. ¿Y adivine quién estaba cuándo encontraron el cadáver?_

_El hombre resopló. —¡Cómo puedo saberlo yo!_

—_Jefe, no tiene sentido del humor –lo reprendió con ternura la mujer—. Pues bien, le diré: quien estaba ahí era Rose Weasley…_

—_¿Estaba ahí? ¿Estás segura? –preguntó inquieto._

—_Sí, señor. Varios estudiantes lo han comentado en pasillo. Aunque estaba con alguien más…_

—_¿Quién?_

_La mujer resopló. —Es de lo más extraño. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que…_

—_¡Brown! Te he prohibido que divagues… necesito información. ¿Dime. Quién. Estaba. Ahí? –preguntó lentamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en no sacudirla._

—_Ni más ni menos que con Scorpius Malfoy… ¿se lo puede creer? Yo no, se lo aseguro. Toda la comunidad mágica sabe que… ¿Jefe? ¿Jefe? ¡Jefe! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Jefe, a dónde va? –preguntó._

_El aludido se giró a unos pasos de distancia. —Regresa adentro. Quiero más información, Brown. Toda la que puedas conseguir. Yo… yo necesito hacer un par de llamadas –agregó, girándose hacia el estacionamiento._

_Ella sonrió. —De no ser tan guapo lo tildaría de loco –suspiró—. Oh, bueno. De regreso al trabajo –dijo, caminando hacia el edificio._

_Con solo poner un paso en la pulcra alfombra, la puerta se abrió para ella. La rubia sonrió dichosa de aquel sistema tan muggle. Por su mente divagaron un montón de cosas superficiales, mientras a la distancia una mujer la miraba. Ésta detalló el lugar sabiendo de antemano que no iba a poder entrar sin un disfraz perfecto. Pensando sobre esto se encaminó lejos del edificio. Aquella rubia Brown desconocía su destino._

_Paró un taxi y sonrió dejando atrás el enorme letrero donde se leía: INVESTIGACIONES PRIVADAS, lo resolvemos por usted._

_._

**&. **Parte I:

—Necesito que me expliquen qué estaban haciendo ahí, jóvenes. Este es un asunto serio, las cosas no están para hacerse héroes –señaló Mcgonagall, parada justo detrás de su escritorio.

Rose, quien estaba sentada en un sillón en frente, habló con soltura: —En el piso de abajo una mujer chocó conmigo, directora. Nunca antes la había visto y supuse lo peor… de inmediato le dije a Brenda que viniera en su búsqueda –expresó.

—Pero, en palabras de la señorita Edwards, usted iba a buscar otros profesores –replicó Mcgonagall—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me guie por el instinto –contestó con simpleza.

—Necesito la verdad, señorita Weasley. Los Aurores de Ministerio vendrán y no contemplarán…

—Es la verdad, directora Mcgonagall. Seguí mi instinto –aseguró.

La antiquísima profesora la miró fijamente. Intentó buscar en ella mentira alguna, pero era difícil en una mente tan peculiar como esa. Rose Weasley, pese a sus propias circunstancias, era hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Par de estudiantes dedicados en cuerpo y alma a su misión: ayudar a Harry. No era sencillo pensar en que su actual alumna no llegaría en un futuro a enfrentarse a un mal así.

Suspiró. El paso de los años la hacía más experta, pero también más sentimental. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo ocultaba Rose Weasley. No obstante, no debía presionarla. Presionar no funcionaría porque eventualmente descubriría la verdad. Conocería de primera mano los detalles que estaban transformando a su alumna.

Miró en cambio a su otro alumno en la habitación. Scorpius Malfoy parecía aburrido de estar ahí. Dentro de sí bulló la ira. En definitiva, ahí estaba otro hijo que se parecía muchísimo a sus respectivos padres. La actitud Malfoy y el corazón Greengrass, le explicó una vez el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Y dígame usted, señor Malfoy, ¿qué hacía allí? –preguntó autoritariamente.

El aludido se giró hacia ella para responder: —Últimamente he adquirido un nuevo hobbie –sonrió a Rose—, seguir a la señorita Weasley.

La resurrección de Voldemort no le hubiese parecido tan asombrosa como aquello.

—¿Cómo dice, señor Malfoy? Le reafirmo que esto es un asunto serio, joven, y en cualquier momento entrarán los Aurores del Ministerio.

—Le digo la verdad, directora. Estaba siguiendo a Rose Weasley y, _casualmente_, llegué hasta la oficina privada del profesor. Cuando la sorprendí, me contó sus sospechas y la seguí –aseguró.

—¿Por qué no desistió usted de semejante acto? –inquirió.

Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa. —No conoce usted la terquedad Weasley.

—Sí que la conozco –murmuró, siendo sorprendida por el ceño fruncido de la Premio Anual—. ¿Qué tiene usted para decir, señorita Weasley?

—Debe ser cierto, porque él me alcanzó justo cuando estaba por abrir la oficina –dijo.

—¿Sin forzar la puerta? –preguntó—. ¿Cómo sabía usted que podía entrar libremente?

Scorpius Malfoy se removió de su silla, mientras Rose respondía sin dudar: —Instinto.

La directora resopló con fuerza mirando a sus alumnos alternativamente. Scorpius, el colmo de la indiferencia. Rose, la pulcritud en persona. Si no los conociera desde que usaron pañales por primera vez, podrían engañarla este par de estudiantes. Algo ocultaban, algo realmente importante. No obstante, ninguno parecía intimidado por su mirada escrutadora.

—Jóvenes –empezó su discurso—, necesito saber si comprenden la gravedad del asunto.

—Sí –habló Rose—. Otro ataque, otro muerto… y todo en Hogwarts –resumió con acostumbrada neutralidad.

Mcgonagall la miró. —Así es, señorita Weasley. Quiere decir que estamos tratando un asunto serio, extremadamente delicado –aseveró—. Las investigaciones han comenzado, y no podemos optar por callar cualquier dato o pista. En estos tiempos difíciles, no necesitamos de jóvenes héroes –los miró—. Si saben alguna cosa, cualquier información relevante, les aconsejo hablar. Debemos dejar esto en manos de expertos.

—¿Expertos, profesora Mcgonagall? –preguntó Rose—. ¿Cuáles expertos?

—Sí, señorita Weasley, nuestros expertos investigadores del Ministerio –respondió, sentándose.

Rose irguió su espalda y habló: —¿_Expertos_? No existe forma posible de llamar a los trabajadores del Ministerio como expertos.

Scorpius que hasta el momento parecía aburrido, la miró fijamente. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido para la directora. El Premio Anual parecía genuinamente interesado en conocer más, quizá en internarse en la compleja mente de la joven Weasley. Su propia especulación causó sorpresa en sí misma. Una unión de tal tipo causaría problemas, toda clase de repercusiones a la comunidad.

—Señorita Weasley, el Ministerio ha encargado un Comisión Especial directamente asociada al Primer Ministro –informó.

—Una Comisión Especial seguramente tan buena como la que investigó la muerte de mis padres –habló con naturalidad, como si de verdad sólo recordara lo acontecido, mas no el sentimiento tras ello—. Buscarán la salida más fácil apenas encuentren un callejón sin salida, profesora Mcgonagall. Todos lo sabemos… usted lo sabe.

—Entiendo su postura, señorita Weasley, pero no le permito que juzgue subjetivamente un hecho que…

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta con fuerza. Sin esperar respuesta a cambio, un grupo de Aurores entraron en la oficina y, como era costumbre en las autoridades, no saludaron al entrar. Precisamente Rose no los miró, su vista seguía fija en un punto vacío de la pared. Un lugar donde debía estar el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore. Sin embargo, sí sintió una mirada sobre sí misma. Tan solo por un segundo capturó la mirada del Auror presente más viejo. La pelirroja lo supo: estaban ahí por ellos.

Aquella conclusión llegó fuerte y precisa a su mente. No había que razonarlo mucho, de hecho, habían estado en la escena del crimen. Fueron ellos quienes encontraron el cadáver y a quienes enviaron a la oficina de la directora. De alguna forma, tanto ella como Malfoy, habían llegado a enredarse con las investigaciones de los Aurores. Miró a Scorpius al instante, quien respondió suavemente su mirada. Sí, él también lo sabía.

—Pueden retirarse, jóvenes –habló Mcgonagall, sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero nadie se movió, pues era difícil hacerlo. La directora acababa de dar una orden clara, no obstante, la presencia de los "expertos" Aurores suponía otra cosa. Allí había más que un combate de fuerza de voluntades, pensó Rose, muchos intereses personales estaban de por medio.

—Retírense, jóvenes –ordenó—. Directo a su Torre.

El Auror más joven de los presentes, intervino: —Desearíamos tener unas palabras con ellos, directora.

La aludida se levantó de su puesto, como para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras.

—Lo que tengan que hablar con mis estudiantes, muy bien pueden hablarlo conmigo –dictaminó.

Los demás autores se alinearon junto a la puerta. Scorpius los miró a cada uno, ninguno de ellos parecía conocido… ni amigable. Honestamente, todos tenían esa feroz mirada de criminales reformados para la justicia. Observó la reacción de su compañera de cargo quien parecía ajena a esto, excepto que comenzó a retorcer sus manos. Frunció el ceño ante aquella información. Aparentemente, habían cosas que no conocía de Rose Weasley más allá de lo que pensaba. Miró a los Aurores, quienes también desearían conocer una cosa o dos.

Mientras él analizaba aquello, una corta discusión entre el Auror joven y la Directora se había gestado. Durante varios segundos nadie intervino, hasta que uno de los Aurores, el más viejo de todos, habló con voz firme:

—Profesora, debemos insistir en que…

—No, Jones, yo insisto. Acabo de perder a un profesor mientras ustedes estaban en el interior de mi Colegio –los miró a cada uno—. Discúlpenme si no autorizo que se entrevisten con mis estudiantes, y, mucho menos, con estos estudiantes en particular –agregó, para después mirar a los aludidos alternativamente—. Retírense, jóvenes, hemos acabado.

Sin esperar mayor orden, Scorpius se levantó. Anduvo tranquilamente hacia la puerta sintiendo los pasos de Weasley justo detrás. Frente a la puerta aún se hallaban dos Aurores, quienes no se movieron. Se necesitó que el Auror llamado Jones les ordenara moverse en otro idioma. Cedió el pasó a Rose y la escoltó hasta salir de la oficina.

Fuertemente la puerta se cerró, encerrando con ello un sinfín de confesiones y secretos. Scorpius razonó en las posibilidades todavía clavado frente a la puerta. Adentro debía estar dándose una dura batalla entre las autoridades y la profesora Mcgonagall. Ésta no iba a menguar en sus reclamos, mientras ese escuadrón de Aurores no renunciaría a sus exigencias. Pero, ¿cómo exigir? Tal como había dicho la directora, acababan de matar a un profesor, tenaz luchador mágico, bajo los ojos guardianes de los Aurores. Algo malo estaba pasando, algo muy malo.

Cuando pensó en cosas malas y desastres, recordó a la pelirroja Weasley. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie junto a él. Distraído como estaba, Rose había huido. Necesitaba hablarle y por ende, corrió para conseguir esto. En pocos minutos, la encontró apenas terminando de bajar los últimos escalones. La tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia otro pasillo cercano. Muchos estudiantes miraron, algunos murmuraban, pero muy pocos parecían asombrados. Aparentemente, los últimos sucesos traerían varias reacciones en cadena.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó Scorpius, una vez se distanciaron lo suficiente de los demás—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Rose se situó junto a él. —Acaban de matar a un profesor en el interior de Hogwarts, unido al hecho que hace pocos días murieron dos estudiantes aquí mismo –señaló afuera, detrás de las columnas—. Nadie puede esperar que nos quedemos estáticos. Algo debemos hacer.

—No estabas nerviosa ¿verdad? Empezaste a caminar sólo para pensarte un plan, no para huir –acusó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Huir? ¿Por qué debería huir? –preguntó ella.

Su tono de voz era neutral, no obstante, todavía sus manos se retorcían.

—¿Por qué acaban de matar a un hombre que fue tu… tu…? –se cruzó de brazos en medio de su pregunta—. ¿Qué era exactamente Manson para ti? –preguntó.

Rose contestó sin cambiar su postura: —Un traidor, eso era.

Después de revelar aquello, comenzó a caminar para retornar al pasillo concurrido. No necesitaba estar ahí, debía subir a la Torre y hablar con Sotrax. Él sabría algo, en alguna cosa podría colaborar. Aunque Scorpius Malfoy tenía razón: caminó para elaborar un plan, y ya lo tenía. Todo se basaba en aceptar la propuesta de Sotrax. Una vez realizado este punto, pondría todo su empeño en conseguir el punto B y C de su plan.

—Momento, ¿qué? –preguntó Scorpius, jalándola de nuevo hacia el interior del pasillo—. No puedes soltar algo así e irte. Quiero saber. Explícame –ordenó.

—Era un traidor. Así de sencillo –respondió.

Scorpius frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Está bien. Un traidor, así de simple. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Le dijiste algo? ¿Revelaste alguna cosa que…? –preguntó, mas fue interrumpido.

—Si yo tuviese algo que ver, no razonaría en contarte que él era un traidor –replicó.

—Todavía no entiendo tu mente estando en el lado de los buenos, Weasley –sonrió con astucia—. No esperes que te entienda en un universo paralelo –bromeó.

La pelirroja ante su broma, muy bien captada, pretendió andar de nuevo pero Malfoy se lo impidió. Todavía con la sonrisa jugándole en los labios, habló:

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Estás susceptible –picó de nuevo—. Pero, comprenderás que mis preguntas son naturales. Estás acusando a un hombre que fue tu… _algo_ –susurró esto último—, de ser un traidor a los intereses de Hogwarts. Un hombre al que, además, acaban de asesinar hace pocas horas.

—No entiendo tu razonamiento. ¿Qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Rose, estática en su sitio.

Scorpius la miró en detalle en poco tiempo. Su uniforme sin túnica era perfecto, impecable. Nada atrevido, nada sugerente. La pelirroja usaba el uniforme bajo los estándares normales, sin embargo, ahora conocía, más por su imaginación que por otra cosa, qué ocultaba exactamente los últimos botones de su blusa.

Recordar el beso de la noche inmediatamente lo llevó a la conversación que sobrevino después. Muchas confesiones, muchas verdades expuestas. De momento conocía un poco más a Rose Weasley, más de lo que cualquier en el castillo pudiese hacerlo. Miró los labios de la pelirroja, quien los remojó para su deleite, y paseó la mirada por sus rasgos hasta llegar a sus ojos. Allí no había nada, la ventana del alma estaba cerrada. No obstante, él conocía cómo abrirla aunque fuese por minutos.

Le dio su palabra. Le haría reaccionar como humana, haciéndola reaccionar como mujer…

—Tildas a Manson de traidor, un hombre que ya no puede defenderse de tal acusación –resumió comenzando hablar—. No sería tan extraño si ayer tú no me hubiese contado del odio que sentiste en la infancia hacia la magia, hacia el Mundo Mágico, hacia Hogwarts mismo…

Siguió mirándola, no hubo reacción. Respiración normal, mirada impenetrable, cuerpo suelto, brazos descolgados…

—Aún sin importar nada. Sin importar profesores, estudiantes, un amante –presionó—, hubieses participado activamente en todos estos acontecimientos usando tu fría mente –se alejó de ella para visualizarla desde su altura normal—. Total… ni siquiera te importa tu propia familia…

No puedo continuar hablar más. Debió callar tras la fuerte cachetada que no vio venir. Ella intentó repetir la hazaña, pero esta vez estaba prevenido, atrapó su suave mano entre la suya. Viéndose sujeta, sin dejar de mirarlo, probó suerte con la otra, aunque falló también luego que él la capturara. Reaccionando con rabia, Scorpius la acorraló contra una pared. Apretó más fuerte sus manos entre las suyas, posicionándolas a la altura de su cabeza. Rose forcejeó de inmediato intentando menguar su desventaja. Perfecto, si él no podía hablar más… ella tampoco, razonó Scorpius.

La besó.

El movimiento fue un ataque-defensivo. Desde el comienzo obtuvo resistencia, Rose se seguía removiendo e intentando liberar sus manos. No obstante, él no le brindaba espacios, apretó aún más sus labios sobre los suyos. La presión fue suficiente para llevarse unos pequeños golpes en el proceso que finalmente lo llevaron a su objetivo: la pelirroja le devolvió el beso.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse con la misma fuerza abrasadora de la noche anterior. La intensidad acumulada bajo muchas sensaciones era mutiladora. No cabía entre ellos la posibilidad de rendirse. Exactamente ninguno sabía qué estaban haciendo, simplemente un par de orgullos batallaban con todo su poder. El beso no perdió potencia en ningún momento.

La lucha no terminaría con ganadores ni perdedores. Lo que podía considerarse como un simple encuentro de bocas, pasó a algo más cuando ambos pares de manos se igualaron a lo largo y entrelazaron sus dedos. Apenas dejaron espacio para respirar en los próximos segundos. La energía pasional de Scorpius estaba ahí en primera fila encaminando sus hormonas a la perdición. Mientras el desconocimiento, el recién descubierto instinto, una reacción tan animal como humana, la manejaba a ella según su antojo. Tanto la pelirroja como él daban todo de sí; apretaban sus dedos entrelazados, como recordándose que seguían ahí y no pararían de luchar.

Los segundos se sintieron horas eternas. Separarse no era una opción cuando poco a poco se acercaban al paraíso. Sus bocas seguían moviéndose sin torpeza, el reconocimiento de la eternidad, de la mismísima noche anterior, coordinaba el beso húmedo y pasional. Todo parecía idóneo… pero pronto necesitaron más. Muchísimo más… Se soltaron las manos, sintiendo algo parecido a la ausencia y la necesidad. Sin embargo no fue por mucho tiempo, ambos atraparon la cabeza del otro entre sus manos. Ninguno estaba frío, ninguno se sentía frío. El calor los conectaba en aquella pequeña eternidad paradisiaca.

Scorpius bajó la mano desde su rostro hasta su cintura. Acarició apenas el lugar para dirigirse a la zona baja de la espalda. Algo parecido a un gemido sonó justo detrás de la garganta de Rose. Ese sonido lo despertó aún más para hacer, sin previo aviso, un movimiento abrasador: la atrajo hacia sí atrapándola entre su cuerpo endurecido y la fría pared del castillo. El corrientazo brusco bastó para que tuviesen que mirarse a los ojos, dejando los dos sus manos estáticas justo donde —no— debían estar.

Ambos respiraban agitados, sus emociones más instintivas se removieron. Sus orgullos no se vieron obligados a doblegarse, en cambio, pagaron un alto precio sin saberlo: acaban de venderse sus almas a cambio de una droga muy personal. Scorpius lo vio en los ojos de Rose; esto se iba a repetir, era demasiado adictivo para obviarlo.

El instinto se los decía…

Recorrió con la mirada a Rose. Todo indicaba la fuerza de su último beso. La anteriormente pulcra camisa relucía arrugada como imitación de piel de cocodrilo. El pelo revuelto de la forma menos idónea en la perfecta Weasley. Y sus labios… interiormente se sonrió, rojos e hinchados, completamente atractivos. Acaba de remover emociones en el lado muerto de Rose, lo supo tras el velo de deseo en los brillantes ojos azules.

—Vamos… –la instó, ofreciéndole la mano.

Estaban en un pasillo, cualquiera podría verlos allí. A la suerte no se le debe tentar tantas veces en un día. De acuerdo a sus propios aspectos, debían escapar de ahí pronto. Él conocía cómo salir.

Sin perder contacto visual, ella aceptó su mano. En ningún momento la apretó, pero el hecho en sí era una aceptación que Scorpius agradeció. Tener un beso tremendo con una racional tenía sus ventajas, pensó, empezando a caminar más hacia el fondo. Rose no realizó comentario alguno hasta que él se detuvo tras accionar unas escaleras secretas. Caballerosamente, él le cedió el paso a ella quien aceptó formalmente.

Sin embargo, antes de andar se detuvo frente a él y le dijo:

—Tienes dos botones desabrochados –su voz sonó tan patosa como la suya.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? –preguntó después de constatar lo dicho.

Rose comenzó piso los primeros escalones de la escalera secreta. —No lo sé…

Su respuesta no sonó asombrada ni tímida. La pelirroja Rose Weasley estaba ahí. Siguiéndola en las escaleras, asegurándose que nadie los observara, cerró la secreta entrada. En sus labios jugueteó una sonrisa. Iba a ser divertido cumplirle la promesa a ella después de todo. Pondría de su parte para ayudar a mezclar ambas Weasley a su antojo.

—¡Malfoy! –gritó ella desde abajo.

En la oscuridad su más abierta sonrisa se abrió y, pese a todo, el brillo lobuno se evidenció. —Ya voy… _cariño_ –agregó en un susurro,

Tenía un compromiso con ella… y con él mismo.

La mujer bajo la piel de Rose Weasley sería suya… para bien o para mal.

.

_En algún lugar de Londres una pareja ponía al día sus artes amatorias. Cada suspiro de ella activaba el lado más salvaje de él. Siempre era así, su pasión iba más allá de todo y los conectaba fuertemente. Sus caricias eran delicadas pero siempre tortuosas, incitándose a más. Hacer el amor era su vocación._

—_Te amo –confesó una vez más el hombre, abrazándola contra sí—. Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

_La frase la repetía, entre besos de mariposa, como las peticiones de un rosario._

_Ella sonrió tan conmovida como si fuese la primera vez: —Te amo –susurró, entregándose en un beso romántico._

_En general, el lugar distaba mucho de ser romántico. La decoración era de segunda; de colores opacos, cortinas gruesas y contrastantes, piso de cerámica degastado. Sin embargo, el ambiente no llevaba la voz contante en su amor. Ya en el pasado habían derrotado adversidades, ésta era sólo una más de todas las que debían de venir._

—_¿Contactaste con él? –preguntó ella, abrazándolo en su pecho._

_El hombre rio brevemente. Ese sonido ronco en el pecho, junto a su oreja, ocasionó una maravillosa sensación. Muchos años atrás la risa era una penitencia…_

—_Está sobre nosotros Nos sigue los pasos y ya está muy cerca –reveló—._

_Ella frunció el ceño levantándose ligeramente para mirarlo. El hombre paseó su mirada más allá del largo cuello, allí donde la sabana de mala calidad no cubría. Su carraspeo captó la atención de él._

—_¿Cómo es posible…? Nosotros nos basamos en un plan que…_

—_Que duró más de diez años, amor. Fue toda una ganga de tu brillante cabecita –bromeó—. Ahora sólo debemos esperar… –suspiró, volviéndola acostar sobre él._

—_Pero…_

_Él se rio mientras la besaba. Adoraba aquellos cortos y menguantes momentos cuando él sabía más. Parecía una recompensa muy sucia de sus años más infantiles y juveniles. Su brillante cerebro los mantenía vivos, pero sería su propio corazón quien los defendiera ahora. _

—_Ya está cerca, amor. Vamos a volver –dictaminó._

_Esto era inminente._

_._

**&. **Parte II:

—No entiendo por qué ocurrió esto –murmuró Rose, una vez él llegó a su encuentro en el extraño lugar—. ¿Por qué nos besamos? –le preguntó directamente.

Scorpius sonrió.

No era de extrañar que la perfecta Rose Weasley no preguntase dónde estaban. Ella estaba más preocupada por aplicarle lógica a una situación impulsiva… y satisfactoria. Propiamente él desconocía cómo llegaron a tanto, pero no tenía queja –aún contando la bofetada– porque el sabor de los labios de la pelirroja valía la pena. Sin embargo, de momento no iba a confesar algo así.

—Malfoy –llamó su atención.

—¿No te interesa saber dónde estamos o qué estamos haciendo aquí? –inquirió alejándose hasta un pequeño sillón.

Observó con expectación cómo ella recorría el lugar con la mirada. Las paredes no tenían el mismo color que los fríos muros tradicionales de Hogwarts. En cambio, un tapiz verde opaco con pequeños diseños relucía en ellas. Por su parte, los accesorios del lugar estaban a juego. Desde los muebles hasta escritorio tenía pequeñas terminaciones en color verde. Todo el contexto parecía un recibidor de alguna antigua casa.

Rose clavó en él su mirada. —Desconozco el lugar por completo, aunque noto que tú no –aseveró—. Una cuestión natural si consideramos tu tendencia a la ilegalidad –agregó.

—¿Mi tendencia a la ilegalidad? Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por eso –rio con soltura.

—De hecho, ya lo hiciste. Te explico –cruzó sus brazos bajos lo pechos, una vez más la concentración de Scorpius menguó—; tienes una severa inclinación por realizar actos delictivos. Hacer bromas a los de primero, coquetear con las niñas más jóvenes, robar comida, llegar a altas horas de la noche…

Scorpius la miró a los ojos. —¿Me vigilas? –preguntó.

—No. Los prefectos lo hacen –aseguró.

—¿En serio? Y entonces… ¿por qué no he sido sancionado por mis "actos delictivos"? –gesticuló las palabras con sorna.

—Porque ya has seducido a las Prefectas –replicó—. Generalmente, es junto a ellas con quien realizas tus…

—¡Vaya! Aparentemente no tenemos tan mal servicio de Prefectos, después de todo. Tu hermano es Prefecto este año ¿verdad? –preguntó.

—Así es. Una noticia satisfactoria –respondió sin sonreír, mirando ahora los gravados en la puerta.

Scorpius aprovechó su distracción y se acercó a ella: —¿Crees que podré ser absuelto de otro par de fechorías –se situó al lado de ella—, si seduzco a la hermana de un Prefecto novato? –preguntó.

Los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron de los grabados a los ojos grises de Scorpius. La diferencia de altura no era desventajosa para ellos, apenas un sencillo moviendo y estarían comiéndose al mundo. El sabor de beso rememoró en los sentidos de Scorpius, al igual que el aroma a manzana. Una fragancia muy ligada al pecado para ser Rose Weasley quien lo llevase encima. La miró en detalle, tras sus ojos había mucho para descubrir.

—No debería –aseguró Rose—. Son campos de acción diferentes.

Su voz no sonó apretada, pero si ligeramente forzada. Aparentemente ya no le era indiferente a la pelirroja Weasley. La respiración ligeramente anormal y la paralización de su cuerpo, delataban tan palpable verdad.

Sonrió deleitándose con el sentir suave de su mejilla bajo el anverso de su mano. Su impulso no ocasionó que ella cerrase los ojos ni mucho menos que ella apoyase la cara en su mano. Tan sólo pudo ver que algo más se había quebrado en los ojos de Rose. Intentó ver allí el reflejo de su propia mirada, pero no lo pudo conseguirlo porque entre más profundizaba en este azul, más se hundía.

—No me respondiste por qué nos besamos –recordó Rose en un susurro.

—No creo que tenga relevancia –susurró a su vez, cuidando las distancias—. Son cosas que pasan…

Rose parpadeó y la opaca mirada volvió. Apartándolo de su camino, entró hasta la mitad del salón. Recorrió con la mirada todo, incluso paseó su mano por el terciopelo del sillón más grande, antes de sentarse en el pequeño junto a éste. Scorpius reconoció lo que pasaba muy tarde, cuando ella lo había abandonado bruscamente y la sensación suave se había escapado de sus manos, realmente su distancia se llevó la oportunidad de volver a tocar el paraíso.

—No son cosas que pasan, Malfoy. Al menos no son cosas que me pasen a mí –subrayó, acomodándose en su puesto—. Jamás reacciono. Nunca. Siempre soy imperturbable ante las acusaciones –aseguró—. Y tu acusación tiene la suficiente lógica como para entenderla.

Scorpius se recostó contra el marco de la vieja puerta. Intentar entender a Rose Weasley sería beneficioso para reducir el grado de excitación que le producía su sola indiferencia. La observó a ella fijamente:

—Dos cosas. Primero, teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió, podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres al menos cuando estemos solos, Rose –señaló—. Segundo, no creo que ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije.

—¿No lo crees? –preguntó Rose.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Quería hacerte reaccionar, mover alguna emoción en ti, Rose. Te prometí algo y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo –afirmó.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado…

—Ni a ti te conviene lo de Manson ni a mi lo de Amanda. Tú lo dijiste anoche –recordó Scorpius.

Su excitación comenzaba a bajar mientras mantenía esta normal conversación.

—Sin embargo –replicó Rose—, eso no explica que no creas en la lógica de tu planteamiento. Fácilmente puedo ser una asesina, o ser usada como tal por alguna organización.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –preguntó estupefacto.

La pelirroja cruzó su pierna en un movimiento ágil. Nada indicaba que estuviese coqueteando o induciéndolo a la seducción y, sin embargo, ella realizaba el movimiento adecuado en el momento indicado. Una cuestión tan sencilla como ésta amenazaba con subir un punto o dos su escala de excitación.

—Piénsalo fríamente. Tengo todas las características adecuadas para ser una asesina, o ser al menos inducida a serlo –señaló repitiéndose—. Una historia terrible, para empezar. No tuve una infancia feliz a raíz del asesinato de mis padres. Es decir, tengo un motivo: la venganza –explicó—. Como te dije ayer, desde el principio odié la magia, odié todo lo relacionado a ella. Me odié e incluso odié a mi familia. Nada me causaba mayor repulsión –agregó bajando con cada palabra el tono de voz.

Antes que el silencio se hiciera muy profundo, Scorpius intervino: —Pero, ya no lo haces.

—A veces no, a veces sí –contestó Rose ambiguamente—. Todavía tengo la firme intención de irme de Mundo Mágico cuando salga de Hogwarts. Me dedicaré a la medicina –reveló.

—Aquí también existe la medicina. ¿Por qué deseas irte? –preguntó.

—Porque en todo Mundo Mágico están mis padres, Scorpius. En cada palabra, en cada estatua, en cada persona… y no me gusta. Quiero manejarme por mí misma –contestó.

Scorpius descruzó sus brazos y suspiró: —Quieres escapar –no fue una acusación, sino una afirmación.

—Realmente, sí—.

La respuesta sorprendió a Scorpius, no creyó que ella lo aceptara tan pronto. Pero era cierto, ella anhelaba escapar. Recomenzar en algún sitio donde no fuese la hija de héroes de guerra asesinados, sino otra hija más sin padres vivos. Aquella decisión no sería fácil de cumplir, Rose debería saberlo. Aunque jamás volviese a Mundo Mágico, la magia siempre estaría con ella.

—Imagino que ya tienes todo un enredado plan confabulado –expresó Scorpius.

—En efecto –aceptó, levantándose—. Tengo todo planificado. Será sencillo si me apego al plan –aseguró.

—¿Segura? Porque ningún plan es perfecto. La vida no se puede planificar en base a la lógica.

Rose parpadeó. —Parafraseaste a mi tío, según recuerdo. Él dijo algo similar.

Scorpius sonrió. —Un tío inteligente al que deberías escuchar.

—Debería, pero no puedo. Vivir cada día fue la idea de mis padres… y mira cómo terminó todo –espetó mirando al techo—. ¡Vaya! No había visto eso…

—¿El techo? –preguntó.

—Ajá. Parece el interior de…

—Viejas lámparas hippies –completó por ella—. Una idea original ¿verdad?

Rose no contestó, en cambio miraba con detalle aquel humilde espectáculo. Tras la perdida de sus padres, sus abuelos fueron lo más cercano a una familia. Aunque les tenía cariño a Molly y Arthur Weasley, eran sus abuelos maternos quienes mayor acceso tenían a sí misma. Jamás se los había dicho, pero no sabría que hacer si muriesen en algún momento. Un razonamiento ilógico, porque tarde o temprano iban a morir. Biológicamente con cada año se hacían más viejos, debía reconocer, aunque ambos estaban retirados y manejaban su clínica odontológica en el centro de Londres desde sus oficinas. En algún momento morirían, estaba segura. Sin previo aviso, entre sus razonamientos, hubo un cambio en el color en el techo.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Scorpius se acercó. —Cambia de color según los estados de ánimo. Ese es el color del miedo –agregó mirándola de cerca para conocer su reacción—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Rose?

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada –aseguró sin mirarlo—. Temo por los demás. Irracional, lo sé –destacó, viendo fijamente el movimiento de las burbujas entre el color.

—Hay mucho más en ti de lo que estás dispuesta a revelar, ¿no es así? –preguntó retóricamente, volviendo a hablar antes que ella replicara—. Es natural, Rose. Temer es natural.

Inesperadamente sonrió. Un gesto suave que sorprendió a Scorpius en más de un sentido.

—Cuando era pequeña, tras la muerte de mis padres, vivía junto a mis abuelos maternos en su casa. Debieron mudarse de nuevo para poder acogernos a Hugo y a mí en un lugar mucho más… hogareño –contó, recordando el aroma a campo y el verde del fino pasto—. Yo no había hecho magia, al menos, no magia consciente. Comenzaba a odiar la magia y me negaba siquiera a practicarla. Sin embargo, una noche, tuve que hacerlo –dijo en un suspiro—. En palabras de la abuela sólo íbamos a estar solos durante una hora, pero se retrasaron. Mi hermano y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación y allí estábamos cuando todo se desató.

»Hugo estaba durmiendo y de repente comenzó a llorar. Yo sólo tenía poco más de cinco años para aquel entonces, e intenté callarlo hablándole, tratando de recordar lo que hacía mi madre, pero no pude conectar ningún recuerdo… comenzaba a olvidarla. Apenas tenía un ligero evocación de su voz llamándome. Iba a llorar. Necesitaba a mi madre tanto como Hugo…

Su voz se quebró y Scorpius lo escuchó. Quiso acercarse pero se negó hacerlo, la pelirroja necesitaba liberar un poco de presión por sí misma. Tras una inhalación, continuó:

»Pero me contuve porque comprendí que eso no sería útil. Intenté jugar con él, mover sus juguetes, sin embargo eso solo lo callaba por segundos. Su llanto era desgarrador para mí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Observé la habitación, buscaba algo con que divertirlo. Provee con unos adornos, encendí y apagué la luz, sacudí una pelota frente a él… pero nada. Fue en ese instante que la vi realmente, la divertida lámpara del abuelo. Sus movimientos podrían distraerlo, así como la abuela lo había logrado la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, no podía alcanzarla. Estaba en una repisa muy alta para mí. Probé con una silla, coloqué un banquito encima… nada. Era inalcanzable. En ese momento lo supe: necesitaba usar magia. No tuve el tiempo de negármelo porque el llanto de Hugo aumentaba y se escuchaba como si él estuviese ahogándose. Me alejé de la pared y puse todo mi empeño en mirar la lámpara, como si con eso fuese suficiente.

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Scorpius, tras un silencio.

Rose resopló. —La hice explotar.

—Oh—.

—Con ello conseguí que Hugo se asustara más. En mi inexperiencia lo único que conseguí fue hacerla explotar…

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—De alguna forma, mi determinación fue tremenda. Conseguí que el líquido no cayera porque, en cambio, transformé cada burbuja en pequeños dragones –explicó.

—Impresionante, señorita Weasley –alabó en un susurro.

—Lo sé –sonrió Rose—. La cara de felicidad de Hugo me trajo en ese momento otro recuerdo. Yo ya había hecho eso el día de la muerte de mis padres –borró su sonrisa, aunque seguía mirando al amplio techo—. Ese día cuando los asesinaron, Hugo lloró fuertemente. Fue él quien me despertó de mi letargo, tras intentar despertar en vano a mis padres –explicó.

»Corrí hacia él quien no estaba lejos. Se hallaba en la habitación de lado, su pequeño cuarto. El lloraba desconsoladamente. Recuerdo que la luz estaba apagada y cuando abrí la puerta se asustó todavía más. Su pequeña mente no podía saber que nuestros padres acaban de ser asesinados, pero aparentemente sus necesidades, quizá ese instinto, sí lo sabía.

Sus lágrimas eran gordas, me percaté, y su llanto muy fuerte. Me regresé hasta la puerta para ver si eso levantaba a mi madre, porque siempre que Hugo lloraba con fuerza ella corría hasta él. Sin embargo, tanto el cuerpo de ella como el de mi padre, no se movieron. Reconocí que quizá no se levantarían más.

—Un razonamiento muy lógico para una niña –observó Scorpius.

Su voz en un susurro no distrajo a Rose.

—Regresé junto a Hugo y pensé en que debía callarlo. Si mamá no podía hacerlo, yo debía ayudarlo. Papá me lo repitió siempre: cuando Hugo te necesite, deberás estar con él. _Eso hacemos los hermanos mayores._

Esta vez su voz no se quebró, pero en sus ojos las lágrimas brillaron.

»Me concentré en ayudarlo y simplemente ocurrió. Todos los dragones del papel tapiz salieron de allí y volaron hacia nosotros. Al principio me asusté, lo que ocasionó que empezaran a caerse, pero cuando vi como se calmaba Hugo y que se reía divertido, me concentré todavía más. No era una idea original, pues lo vimos en un viejo programa de televisión que veían mis primos mayores. Sin embargo, fue realmente útil para calmarlo. La danza de los dragones de colores a nuestro alrededor valió para sacarle una sonrisa.

—Eres impresionante –señaló Scorpius.

Rose agachó la cabeza y lo miró. —Ahora lo sé más que antes.

Sin poder evitarlo, Scorpius soltó una corta risita: —Y tienes un ego también impresionante.

—Mi autoestima está alta, muy alta –replicó.

Cayeron en cuenta en algo trascendental. Nuevamente estaban tan cerca como para besarse. Cada uno lo vio en los ojos del otro, ocurriría tarde o temprano. Ahora en circunstancias distintas, bajo un ambiente diferente, estaban tan cerca como para entregarse otro trozo de alma.

—¿Por qué nos besamos? –preguntó Rose de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Y honestamente no me importa –respondió.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos más. Scorpius volvió a intentar ver su reflejo en los ojos de Rose mas de nuevo fracasó. Las lágrimas que se perfilaban fuera de sus pupilas instantes atrás, se borraron en un parpadeó.

—¿Por qué?

—Y por qué no…

.

.

Salir de allí fue realmente muy sencillo. Cuando la hora del almuerzo estaba en su tope, Scorpius decidió que era el momento correcto. Ella aceptó porque realmente no tenía mucha hambre. Probablemente comenzaba a caer en cuenta de quién era la última víctima, sugirió Scorpius. Sin embargo, aunque se mantuvo callada, ella no opinaba igual. Necesitaba un poco de aire para pensar pero no en Andrew Manson muerto.

La sensación picosa todavía no se le borraba del todo. No comprendía cómo un beso pudiese afectar tanto. Años atrás cuando había leído en Internet sobre los besos, experimentó tal situación tan solo con fines académicos. Se documentó correctamente, evaluó las posibilidades e incluso asimiló la idea de que, probablemente, compartir saliva con alguien iba a ser agradable. No obstante, el individuo en cuestión no caló en ella. El beso aquél fue húmedo y desabrido. Este en cambio… era como un recuerdo latente en su memoria conectado con el cuerpo.

Acompañada por el culpable en cuestión, Rose seguía pensando en por qué ocurrió y por qué con Scorpius Malfoy los besos sabían diferente. Era guapo, lo sabía, muy atractivo con ese caminar despreocupado. Sin embargo, desde un aire más sofisticado, Andrew también lo era, pero sus besos no fueron iguales. Muchas veces cuando él la besaba, se quedaba muy quieta, no replicaba, sólo para poder hacer una evaluación de su técnica. Si los comparaba con los besos dados de Scorpius no existía número negativo lo suficientemente adecuado.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Scorpius, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Rose parpadeó. —En efecto. Quiero saber qué pasa y por qué está ocurriendo…

—No es que me sienta honrado, pero…

—¿Sientes alguna clase de arrepentimiento? –inquirió con la neutralidad de siempre.

—No, claro que no –respondió indignado—. Simplemente, ¿crees que este sea el paso correcto?

—Definitivamente. Tenemos entre nosotros algo grande, debemos llevar todo al siguiente nivel –aseguró.

El rubio la detuvo del brazo, faltaba poco para llegar a la Torre. —¿Completamente segura? –preguntó.

—Completamente segura –respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Es el siguiente nivel, o base, según dice Molly a veces. Creo que se aplica y lo entiendo.

—Después no habrá marcha atrás –recordó—. Una vez que hagamos esto no habrá forma de que…

Ella se soltó suavemente de él y colocó su mano en su antebrazo izquierdo. Normalmente, ella rehuía del contacto físico directo, pero ahora parecía necesario para convencer a Scorpius. Él necesitaba un incentivo extra, pensó.

—Vamos hacerlo –le dijo con tranquilidad.

Se miraron a los ojos por segundos y, finalmente, él asintió con renuencia.

—De acuerdo. Vamos hacerlo –respondió él.

Entraron a la Torre sin inconvenientes. La hora del almuerzo mantenía a gran número de estudiantes ocupados. El lugar estaba ligeramente frío, la ausencia de personas podía lograr eso en un lugar. Scorpius caminó hacia la Sala Común y con solo eso, las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron. Pronto el calor llegaría hasta ellos.

—Espera aquí que voy a buscar las cosas –habló Rose.

Scorpius asintió mientras miraba la chimenea. —¿Lo tienes todo?

—Estaba preparada para un momento así –respondió, caminando fue hacia las escaleras.

El suspiro de Scorpius fue sincero. Esperaba que ella replicara con algo como que debía documentarse aún más. De verdad, quería un retraso en seguirle la cuerda en esta decisión. No parecía ilógica, quizá apresurada, pero muy bien pensada. Entre ellos tenía algo fermentándose, algo muy fuerte para ser contenido por ellos en lo individual. Necesitaban unirse para controlar esto.

Movió los muebles a las paredes, dejando la alfombra en el centro. Una vez corrió la mesita también jaló la alfombra para dejarla más cerca de la chimenea. Necesitarían de ese calor en unos instantes, pensó. El espacio así era enorme, apto en todo momento para lo que iban hacer. Hogwarts parecía ideado para momentos como esos.

—Listo. Tengo todo –anunció Rose llegando.

Scorpius resopló mirando las cosas. —De acuerdo, vamos hacerlo –se resignó—. Convocaremos al ridículo de Sotrax…

Rose fue hacia la alfombra sentándose en el piso. Dejó todo lo que tenían sobre ésta y animó a Scorpius a sentarse frente a ella.

—Esto que está ocurriendo es muy fuerte para nosotros. Requerimos llevar la investigación al siguiente nivel –resumió Rose.

—¿Crees que no lo entendí hace rato? Teníamos la misma conversación ¿recuerdas? –replicó.

—Vuelves a estar irritable… ¿tienes miedo? –preguntó.

Scorpius se irguió. —Claro que no. Hagámoslo –animó.

Entre los dos unieron las piezas del pequeño Sotrax. Los efectos y la sensación fueron idénticas a la última vez. Libremente apareció ante ellos.

—Jóvenes, me alegra verlos –hablo el objeto.

Sin disimular, Scorpius comentó: —El sentimiento no es mutuo. Al menos no de mi parte.

—Estamos aquí porque hay nuevos muertos, Sotrax. Hoy mataron a un profesor, específicamente al profesor Andrew Manson –informó.

—Ya veo… Cayó un traidor –respondió él confirmando las dudas de Rose.

La palabra traidor tuvo doble efecto en Rose. Dos sabores distintos se marcaron en su boca. El recuerdo de haber confiado en uno, más la sensación de beso compartido con Scorpius. Difícil de asimilar.

—¿Por qué traidor? ¿Era un traidor? –preguntó Scorpius sin mencionar que la sospecha ya estaba entre ellos—. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Nadie se gana la confianza de tantos en tan poco tiempo sin buscar algo a cambio –habló Sotrax con soltura.

Esta vez fue Rose quien replicó: —Sotrax, usted busca nuestra confianza ¿no?

—Hasta cierto punto, tienes razón. Sin embargo, joven Rose, hay una mínima diferencia –alegó.

—¿Cuál? –preguntó Scorpius.

Una risa sincera sonó del interior de Sotrax. —Ustedes también quieren mi confianza para conseguir algo a cambio.

Aquella respuesta distaba mucho de ser prepotente. La verdad estaba visible en cada letra. Ellos, tanto Scorpius como ella misma, querían algo a cambio. Más allá de aceptar la misión de la que hablaba Sotrax, ambos buscaban respuestas a sus inquietudes personales. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar cualquier cosa por conocer lo que realmente había sucedido a sus padres años atrás. Era una afirmación difícil de asimilar para una mente común, pero para ella tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Quería algo a cambio.

—No tengo problemas con eso, la verdad –continuó Sotrax—. Normalmente es algo así. Las amistades más sólidas surgen de querer algo a cambio. Así nacen las más limpias relaciones diplomáticas… o las más populares relaciones amorosas –agregó sin mala intención.

Sin embargo, Scorpius dudo que el comentario estuviese limpio de mancha aunque no comentó nada al respecto. No iba a ser él quien sacase el tema colocación.

—Ahora bien, de verdad me da alegría verlos, jóvenes. Los acontecimientos alrededor de Manto Negro empiezan a llegar a su estado más crítico –aseguró Sotrax—. El asunto ya escapó de las manos de las autoridades, como podrán notar, y es momento de actuar –animó.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Rose.

Scorpius intervino: —No… un momento. Primero quiero saber cuál es la misión, qué es lo que tú quieres de nosotros y cómo…

—Dudas perfectamente comprensibles, joven Scorpius. Su misión no será fácil, deberán hacer muchos sacrificios de por medio este año. Deberán informarse de todo, asistir a toda clase de reuniones, indagar aquí y allá…

—¿Quieres que seamos… investigadores? –inquirió Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos.

—En efecto. Su misión será la de investigar todo lo que está pasando y qué busca Manto Negro en esta ocasión –respondió.

—Pero usted dijo que…

—Sé lo que les dije, pero algo están tramando, algo diferente a todo lo anterior. Durante años han actuado durante forma similar, dirigiéndose a los mismos círculos, realizando pasos similares, atacando puntos estratégicos… No obstante –suspiró—, desde hace una semana hemos observado que comienza un nuevo esquema de trabajo. Su objetivo no parece la ruina completa para la reconstrucción, desean algo más antes de llegar a su punto de magnificencia.

—¿Y cómo pretenden que…?

—Muy sencillo. Les daremos todas las herramientas que sean necesarias para su misión. Nunca estarán solos. Tenemos a mucha gente cooperando con nosotros –informó.

Rose se removió y estiró las piernas. —Usted habla en plural –observó.

—Magnífico. Alabo su mente, joven Rose –expresó—. Somos varios. Se los explicaré más adelante. Pueden confiar plenamente en nosotros, somos los buenos –aseguró.

_Andrew le sonrió después del beso. —Estamos todos del lado correcto_

—Disculpe si no le creo –replicó Rose—. Todo villano puede asegurar estar del lado de los _buenos_.

—No puedo obligarla a creerme, joven Rose. Usted no es una bruja más, su mente trabaja bajo otros paradigmas –evaluó Sotrax con propiedad—. Usted mide algo con hechos, no palabras o creencias. Eso le será útil para la misión, pero no olvide que algunas cosas no se ven, simplemente el instinto las detalla.

No hubo respuesta de la aludida, entonces él continuó:

—Como ya les dije, no puedo obligarlos a creer, pero se los puedo mostrar. Esta noche tengan todo listo. Harán un juramento, _su juramento._

Scorpius intervino rápidamente: —¿Juramento? Momento, no haré ningún juramento sin estar seguro de lo que vamos hacer. No ha sido capaz de responder mis dudas… Sotrax –pronunció el nombre con un deje de burla.

El felino ancestral contestó: —Me las repite, joven Scorpius. Mi memoria no es la de antes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas o buscan con todo esto? ¿Y cómo nos encontraron a nosotros?

—Los humanos siempre han tenido las mismas inquietudes. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y hacia dónde van? Tus preguntas se dirigen por este mismo camino. Tranquilo, joven Scorpius, tendrás tus respuestas tras esta misión –aseguró—. En esencia, buscamos la verdad y con ello destruir finalmente a Manto Negro y a cualquier seguidor de su propuesta. No será sencillo, pero no estarán solos. Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente respuesta; deben saber que tenemos a muchos cooperando incluso aquí en Hogwarts. No fue difícil dar con ustedes.

Rose frunció el ceño. —Los objetos… ¿Qué son? ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

—Los objetos son reliquias tan antiguas como valiosas. Elaborados con metales puros y preciosos, tienen poderes guardados por siglos en ellos, joven Rose. Muchas esencias de brujas están guardadas ahí en el collar, mientras que el anillo guarda la fuerza de muchos magos.

»Desde que todo empezó, supimos que no podíamos dejar a nuestros aliados humanos completamente solos. Aparte de la ayuda terrenal o humana que pudiésemos brindarle, era nuestro deber brindarles una protección extra. Así nacieron estos objetos. Representan componentes diferentes, pero en conjunto son una mezcla perfecta de luz. Además, que son parte del ritual de juramentación.

—¿Guardan magia? –preguntó Scorpius tomando el anillo del que hace tiempo renegó.

—Mucho más que eso. Lo sabrán cuando sea el momento –añadió.

Por su parte, Rose tomó el collar. El objeto brillaba reluciente tanto como la última vez. En su centro el rubí captaba toda la atención. Detalló su terminación así como las incrustaciones alrededor de la piedra. No obstante, algo llamó su atención. El interior del rubí se movía. Al principio creyó que era burbujas, pero cuando se fijó bien le pareció como las lámparas hippies, aunque parecían proteger algo más al centro. Definitivamente, ya estaban marcados.

—Debe ser en la noche –recordó Rose, hablando ajena a la discusión que mantuvo Scorpius con Sotrax—. ¿Por qué en la noche?

—Por cuestiones de seguridad.

La respuesta de Sotrax no convenció a Scorpius, porque él de inmediato replicó: —¿Para nosotros o para ti?

—Hasta la noche, jóvenes –contestó él con una suave risa, antes de desconectarse.

Ambas partes se separaron y los ojos, aquellas bellas piezas preciosas dejaron de brillar. Rose aprovechó este momento para guardar el collar en la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que consiguió para ello y se levantó dispuesta a salir de la Torre. Abruptamente Scorpius se levantó justo detrás de ella. Usando pisadas ligeras al alcanzó antes de cruzar el retrato.

—¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Scorpius.

—Necesito pensar y aprovecharé para buscar a Brenda, explicarle lo que pasó y tomar mi túnica –contestó, encaminándose de nuevo.

Él la frenó tomándola del brazo. —¿Estás segura de todo esto?

—Más que nunca –aseguró—. Sólo necesito pensar en todo lo que involucra mi decisión.

—¿Los sacrificios? –inquirió él.

—Y todo lo demás –contestó Rose—. Ahora regreso.

Se volteó dejando a Scorpius con significativas dudas. Ella salió del retrato y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Con un poco de suerte Brenda, Albus y Hugo seguirían ahí. Necesitaba poner las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Tan encimada estaba que no se percató que la venían siguiendo ni que Scorpius iba justo detrás también.

.

.

**Parte III:**

Rose caminó a paso seguro durante varios minutos, pero pronto reconoció que la estaban siguiendo. Alguien era el dueño de esos pasos que repicaban haciendo eco detrás de los suyos. Se giró en un pasillo buscando una vía de escape… o al menos, testigos para un eventual ataque. Caminó con el mismo paso, pues no iba a delatar su conocimiento.

Sin embargo, pronto los pasos menguaron. No hubo eco justo detrás. Sin disimular se giró para observar por sí misma. En efecto, no había nadie ahí detrás.

Respiró profundo y retomó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. En los pasillos había poca cantidad de alumnos. Muchos de ellos ya habrían comido y otros, seguro estaban a punto de bajar. Ella tomó el pasillo menos concurrido porque de momento no quería interrogatorios de lo ocurrido.

Grave error.

—Señorita Weasley… –llamó una voz masculina y mayor.

Ella se detuvo y se giró sobre sí misma. Allí vio al Auror Jones como lo llamo la Directora, minutos atrás. Precisamente el hombre que la miraba con mucha intensidad.

—Permítame presentarme, Señorita Weasley –habló con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—, soy el Auror Jones. De momento me encargo de todas las investigaciones…

—Mucho gusto, señor. Exactamente qué busca, la directora dejó claro que ustedes no debían hablar con nosotros.

El hombre se acercó un poco más. —Estoy seguro que podremos tener una pequeña charla, señorita Weasley. Conocí a sus padres ¿sabe? Sé que ellos colaborarían con el Ministerio –añadió.

—Sí usted lo cree así, de verdad no los conoció, señor Jones. Mis padres no eran asiduos defensores del Ministerio –respondió tranquilamente.

Sin esconder su molestia, el hombre tomó la palabra:

—¿Me permite alguna charla? –preguntó

En cambio, Rose respondió: —¿Tengo opción?

El Auror la encaminó hacia otro pasillo, específicamente donde se encontraba un aula vacía. Abrió la puerta suavemente como para no hacer ruido. Rose no dudó en observar el pasillo en busca de ayuda y de repente sonrió. Jones se percató de ello y frunció el ceño; algo estaba pasando a sus espaldas.

—Por aquí, señorita Weasley.

Sin ofrecer respuesta entró en la habitación. Las mesas y los asientos estaban en la posición de siempre, unido al notable escritorio ubicado al frente.

—En vista que no es una conversación oficial, no creo que deba cerrar la puerta del aula –expresó Rose con soltura.

—Veo que conoce sus derechos, señorita Weasley –rio él, abandonando su intento de cerrar la puerta—. Espero que también conozca cuáles son sus deberes –agregó.

Jones caminó frente a ella para ubicarse en medio del salón. Lentamente Rose lo siguió sentándose prudentemente lejos de él. Por regla general ella no confiaba en las autoridades del Ministerio y mucho menos en aquellos más fieles a la causa política del actual Primer Ministro. Rose lo miró detenidamente; este hombre representaba otra administración incompetente.

—Antes que nada, señorita Weasley, quisiera hacerle saber que de verdad me apena lo acontecido con sus padres hace tantos años atrás. Ninguno de nosotros creyó posible que algo así pasara –dijo él—. Un caso terrible que sin duda conmocionó al Mundo Mágico.

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo miró fijamente.

—Seguramente ha escuchado esto de muchísimas personas…

—En efecto –contestó.

El Auror esperaba algún otro señalamiento por su parte, pero éste nunca llegó.

—Confío en que su terrible caso, las circunstancias de la muerte de sus padres, no le halla producido… cierto desapego a la normativa del Ministerio –la miró fijamente, respondiendo a su mirada—. Asimismo, también confío en que tenga toda la disposición en ser _colaborativa_ con nosotros.

—¿Colaborativa? –preguntó Rose.

—Así es, señorita Weasley. Esperamos que pueda ser colaborativa con nosotros –reafirmó—. Usted ya es lo suficiente mayor como para _imaginarse_ la amplitud del problema que nos rodea. En definitiva –hizo una pausa—, una serie de eventos desafortunados. Puedo asegurarle, por lo tanto, que el Ministerio está trabajando para esclarecer todo el asunto y pasar la página.

Rose cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó sobre la mesa. —¿Y en qué podría ser yo _colaborativa_? –preguntó.

—Muy bien. Sabrá usted que de alguna forma sus padres eran un… digamos, eh, un ejemplo a seguir. Son muchas las personas que confiaban en sus palabras y acciones –recalcó, moviendo sus manos en un intento de explicarse—. Tras la lamentable muerte de ellos, el Mundo Mágico quedó sumido en una terrible desconfianza no justificada contra el Ministerio.

»Sin lugar a dudas pudimos recuperar nuestra imagen imparcial y pulcra, resolviendo todos los demás casos que conmocionaron a la opinión pública. Debe saber que la imagen de nuestra institución es crucial para el correcto desarrollo de la misma. No obstante, tras estos… eh, digamos, eventos desafortunados, pues, la opinión pública vuelve a dudar de nuestras capacidades.

Estamos trabajando por resolver todos los casos. Esclarecer y dar a conocer a todo el Mundo Mágico la verdad. No obstante, la misma comunidad no parece estar favoreciendo nuestro trabajo. Hay muchas dudas y desconfianza hacia nosotros que son, realmente, la causa por la cual no hemos podido revelar la verdad. La gente no está colaborándonos.

Rose parpadeó. —¿Y cómo entro yo en esto, señor Jones?

—Una correcta pregunta –sonrió el hombre—. Como le dije anteriormente, sus padres eran ejemplo en la palabra y la acción para la opinión pública. Por ende –se acercó más—, tras su fallecimiento, la opinión pública espera algo de usted.

—¿Quiere decir que la comunidad mágica quiere que yo les dirija hacia un modo de pensamiento? –inquirió.

El Auror frunció el ceño. —Algo así. Realmente, señorita Weasley, lo que necesita la comunidad mágica es que los tranquilice –al notar que ella no articulaba respuesta, continuó—: usted puede aportar algo de calma a todo Mundo Mágico, señorita Weasley. Sólo debe expresar en algún periódico como El Profeta su confianza en el trabajo arduo del Ministerio y en como usted está dispuesta a colaborar con todo lo que esté a su alcance.

Rose descruzó sus brazos y habló tranquilamente: —Es decir, quiere que les mienta.

—¿Cómo dice? –preguntó indignado.

—No hay manera en la que puedan conseguir resolver esto antes de las próximas elecciones para Primer Ministro, señor Jones. Usted lo sabe –contestó ella, levantándose.

—Señorita Weasley, creo que usted no está entendiendo la magnitud de los hechos –replicó el Auror, levantándose de su recién adquirido puesto—. Es su deber con la comunidad salir a declarar que…

—¿Declarar qué? ¿Mi apoyo político al Primer Ministro? –replicó—. Se equivoca usted si piensa que no entiendo la magnitud de lo que está pasando. No obstante –razonó con calma—, existe una diferencia entre como lo veo yo y como lo ve el Ministerio. Yo lo veo como despreciables actos que están relacionados. Hay muertos. Vidas humanas que no han recibido justicia –respiró—. Mientras que el Ministerio lo ve como una _serie de eventos desafortunados_. Algo en qué basarse para simular competencia en una administración que busca la relección de su Primer Ministro.

—De modo que usted no piensa ser… _colaborativa_ ¿eh? –habló el hombre—. Bien, pues haré caer todo el peso de la Ley sobre usted.

—¿Bajo cuáles cargos? –preguntó Rose a su vez.

El hombre sonrió. —De ninguna forma me creo que una estudiante tan sobresaliente como usted necesite visitar al profesor Manson directamente en su oficina –razonó, mirándola con verdadero odio—. Muchas estudiantes murmuran que el profesor era realmente muy atractivo… y _joven_.

—Sin duda. Desde un principio me sorprendió que Hogwarts lo admitiera –respondió Rose.

—Realmente, ¿qué hacía usted ahí, señorita Weasley? ¿Qué buscaba? –interrogó.

Su postura denotaba que anhelaba respuestas, justo las respuestas que lo ayudaran en su objetivo. Espalda erguida, mirada taladrante, brazos sueltos. Esto era ya un interrogatorio real.

—Como ya le dije: no tengo por qué darle respuestas –contestó.

—Le diré lo que pienso, entonces –sonrió con malicia—. Creo que usted estaba allí porque buscaba al profesor Manson. Quería hablar con él, quizás más que hablar con él. Probablemente, usted estuvo más temprano allí e intentó exponerle sus… -hizo una breve pausa—, demandas. Quizá él no quiso. Se negó rotundamente porque la fuerza de su moralidad no podía… caer en sus artimañas propias de la juventud.

Antes que Rose pudiese responder, alguien entró aplaudiendo. Tanto el Auror como ella miraron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Scorpius Malfoy sonriendo confiado.

—Maravilloso razonamiento, señor Jones. Sólo que si eso hubiese sido así –se acercó hasta ellos—, yo no hubiese estado ahí.

La mirada de odio se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos ahí? ¿Buscaban algún puntaje más alto? ¿Querían acusar al profesor de…?

Scorpius entregó una túnica a Rose. Ella se percató que era la suya; Brenda debía de habérsela entregado en algún momento.

—¿Quiere la verdad? –preguntó a su vez Scorpius.

Tanto Rose como el Auror no perdían detalle de él.

—Busco la verdad –aseguró el hombre.

—Bueno, la verdad es ésta…

Sin previo aviso, besó a Rose directo en los labios. Los primeros microsegundos fueron de sorpresa, pero al instante ella se entregó al beso. Rose soltó la túnica entre sus manos que cayó directo en el suelo. Al sentir las manos de Scorpius en sus mejillas, ella se sintió libre de apretar entre sus puños la camisa de él. Cuando probablemente iba a comenzar algo más intenso, se sacudieron ante la puerta bruscamente cerrada por el Auror al salir.

La necesidad de oxígeno los obligo a separarse. El beso los dejó fatigados con sus respiraciones erráticas. Besar a Scorpius Malfoy significaba descontrol, razonó como pudo la pelirroja. Sin embargo, aunque sus labios estaban distantes, sus cuerpos no.

—Me estoy volviendo adicto a estos besos –confesó él.

Rose parpadeó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios y el corazón acelerado. No podía aguantar más, acortó la distancia y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó. Sus movimientos comenzaron justamente donde acabaron. La necesidad y la intensidad se mezclaban entre ellos para darle una fuerza única, nunca antes vivida. Rápidamente ese cosquilleo se trasladó a todo su cuerpo.

En ese instante lo supo, había conseguido el detonante de sus emociones… su propia droga.

::::::::

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Sus comentarios serán de ayuda. Gracias!<em>

**(arroba)lR_Multicolor** en Twitter y liroses . blogspot . com

~**D**iana


End file.
